


Maelstrom -Kangst-

by CharacterCorner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abused Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Cutting, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gore, Heavy Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Notes, Teen Angst, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 48,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterCorner/pseuds/CharacterCorner
Summary: Kangst. One. Shots.That's all you need to know! ;)Chapters:1) Faded Energy2) Angels3) "Stop! Please!"4) Migraine5) Fragile As A Paper Crown6) "I Love You"7) Don't Let The Others Find Out!8) -Klance- Merman9) Don't Leave...10) Angels P2 - His Goodbye11) Life Is Strange12) Paralyzed13) I'm A Monster...14) Why Would We Help You?15) In My Blood16) Being Pulled In17) Safe And Sound18) The Blades19) Insecurities20) I'm Galra.22) Drown My Sorrows And Myself23) When Worse Comes To Worse24) Why?25) Frozen In Fear26) Party Attack27) Abused But in Denial28) Breaking My Heart And My Mind29) Modern Romeo and Juliet30) Are You There For Me?31) The Paladin Of Fire32) Don't Worry Me Again33) Little Love34) You Said You'd Grow Old With Me...35) Empty37) Flowers39) Madness40) I've fallen...41) What about me...42) Getting Help





	1. Faded Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvershadow989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershadow989/gifts), [Callaeidae3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callaeidae3/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT***  
> Energy- What a hero/villain uses to activate their powers.  
> When used up, the user will fall unconscious. If some is used, the user could merely feel dizzy or get a headache. If too much is used, the user could go into a coma to recharge their energy.

I jump out of the way of the energy beam, grimacing at how close it came. _Why can't my fucking powers be of_ any _use in_ any _situation!_ Ducking behind a large crate in the storage room, I evaluate my surroundings. Noticing the beams above me, I decide get to them by jumping on the giant crate and leaping to grab the beam. Since it's fairly thick wood, I have trouble getting a good grip on them. Once atop the beam, I look down at the hero. They smile up at me.

“Having fun up there, Kitty?”

I chortle, “What a stupid nickname for someone that doesn't resemble nor have the powers of a cat!” With a smirk, I hiss, “It's Zaire, douchebag.”

“I prefer Kitty.” The hero snickers gently from his place on the ground, “Just FYI, I'm Ceruliania.”

“Of course… But I prefer douchebag!”

Ceruliania frowns, the energy bow in his hands raises to shoot. After he shoots, I dodge to the side, right before the energy arrow can hit. My cape gets a nick through the fabric. Before I have time to dodge another attack, Ceruliania launches another arrow.

 

Lance's POV

My roommate, Keith Kogane, enters our dorm room later than usual; meaning well past nine. His “usual time” is anywhere from six to eight; hours after the final class dismissed. Today, he's limping and grasping at his side. Normally, I could care less, but, today, I look up from my laptop.

Keith, though normally pale, is now sheet-white. His dark eyes stare into mine, hopelessness evident. His appearance seems to flicker/change to something new for a moment. The new appearance seemed to be him but not wounded…

Jumping from my bed, I rush to his aid. I try my best to coax Keith into sitting down in the desk chair, but he refuses. He shakes his head in protest.

“I-I'm fine…” The same thing as before happens again; his appearance flickering. That's when it clicks.

“You have powers, don't you, Keith?”

Dark, pained eyes search for mine behind so much pain. I touch his shoulder and gently squeeze it, insisting, “Come over here, please? You need to sit; you're hurt!”

Keith's voice wavers between being steady and on the verge of tears as he mutters, “'m fine, Lan-ce… Really…”

Shaking my head, I push Keith to the chair. “No. Sit.”

“Lance…”

“Sit.” My voice is hard and unrelenting to any of his pleas or complaints. Finally, Keith sits, heavily, on the chair. After crouching down beside him, I tap his hand that's gripping his side. “Move your hand; I need to see it if I'm going to help.”

“'ou can't…” Despite his words, Keith moves his hand. I offer him a soft smile while lifting his shirt to reveal his wound. It's bad; there's a hole that's goes through his side, and the skin around it looks to be burned.

“What happened,” I breath, scared to speak much.

“C-Ceruliania…”

“Ceruliania? Wait,” I stare down at nothing in particular. In disbelief, I mutter, “You're… In the Galra army..?” I look up to look into Keith's eyes. When I try to meet his gaze, his eyes shift to be a golden-yellow. His appearance shifts, once more, to match that of a Galra soldier. When he returns back to look like Keith, he slumps forward, obviously spent; most of his energy drained.

“Keith..?” I gently shake his shoulder. “Keith.” I repeat the action with no response. “Keith! Please don't die!” I place both of my hands over his wound and try to use my energy to heal the wound. A blue spark quickly comes and goes from my hands, then it's replaced with a darker blue glow that emanates from the wound. “I-I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…”

“S-sorry..?” The weak voice reaches my ears just as the glowing stops.

I look up meeting Keith. My deep blue, tear filled eyes meet Keith's pained, amethyst ones. “I… I did this… I'm sorry… I-” Cutting off with a sob, I bite my lip and look away, bringing my hands away from Keith's exposed skin. The wound, that was previously bleeding profusely, is now gone with only a small scar left.

“I should… be the one t-that’s sorry…”

“Why..?”

“I shouldn't have d-done that…”

“I don't understand…”

“I should… shouldn't have joined t-them…”

“Them..?”

“Yes, stupid…”

“You should join us…”

“Join y-you..?”

“Yes. Join Voltron. We need a red paladin.” I choose this time to meet Keith's eyes and see that he's staring down at me in disbelief. “You've seen how big the Galra army is. We need someone else.”

“That s-someone shouldn't be me…”

“You're good, though.”

“What are illusions g-good for?” I can see the energy return to Keith the more time passes.

“They're good for distractions and infiltration missions. Also, you can learn how to wield a sword?”

Keith seems to consider this for a moment before nodding. “I could try it?”

“Yeah. I'll talk to the others about it.”

“Others…” He says the word as if he's tasting it, trying it out.

“Yeah, others.”

“Okay…”

“Would you be comfortable with that?”

He hesitates before nodding.

“Okay. I'll talk to them tomorrow.” I flash a shy smile. “I'm kinda dizzy, right now!”


	2. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is.... ._.

I'm a broken angel. An angel of darkness. A fallen angel.

I am Keith Kogane, the Dark Angel.

 

I am an angel. A dove of light and peace. A thing of beauty. 

I am Lance McClain, the Angel of Beauty.

 

Yin and Yang. Darkness and Light. Hope and Hopelessness. Joy and Fear. 

 

We are

> Angels.

He has

> Fallen.

I have

> Risen.

He has

> Died...

 

"Goodbye, Keith."

"We won't miss you, Angel of Darkness."

He hisses back, "Goodbye... For now... Friends."


	3. "Stop! Please!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue if you're okay with reading about child abuse.
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I am in NO way okay with child abuse or abuse of any kind!
> 
> Italics=Past Events

* * *

_"Stop! Please" I cry out. Despite my pleas, my foster father brings the belt down on my back, one more. "Please, stop!"_

_When he feels that what he's done is sufficient, he starts to leave. Before exiting the room, he chucks a vase in my direction, hitting the wall beside my torso._  
~~~~

I cower back when Lance throws something to me. His gaze turns confused and amused.

"Scared much, Keith?" His bemused look turns grim when he sees the fear in my eyes and notices that I'm not taking my hands away from my head.

“Keith..?” Lance reaches out a hand to me, but I recoil further into the couch.

 

 

_A whine manages to force its way from my throat. My “father” looks back over at me, a cruel, drunken smile prominent on his wrinkled skin. My heart and stomach sink._

_“Please! Leave me alone! Get back, please!”_

_“I don't think that's how you speak to your father… I'll have to punish you,_ **_son_ ** …”

  


Tears sting my eyes before they dribble down my face; slowly rolling over my cheeks before pooling on my chin and dripping down to my chest. My breaths come in uneven intervals, barely supplying me with any oxygen.

I manage to sob out, “Please… please, stop… please..!”

Lance takes a step forward, hands up in a sort of surrender. “It's okay, buddy… You're in the castle… You're safe…”

 

 

 _“Stupid boy! Come here!” He yells when I try to get away. Grabbing me by my hair, he spits into my face as he speaks, “Stupid,_ **_bitch_ ** _!”_

_I cry out in pain from the fresh wounds on my back being stretched and from my “father's” grip on my hair tightening. Sobs shudder throughout my whole body._

 

 

“Keith! Keith, listen to me! You need to calm down!” A new voice, a _familiar_ voice calls, though it's muted. “Calm down, Keith! Can you name five things you can see? Name five things that you can see, right now, Keith! You need to calm down…”

I shake my head, tears falling without signs of stopping. “Please… stop… stop, please… please…”

 

 

 _I'm thrown against the wall and held there by strong hands. They hold me by my head to the cold, unforgiving wall. He hisses into my ear, “Move one_ **_fucking_ ** _inch and you're gonna regret it! Say one word, and I'll make sure you can't say another…”_

 _The temptation to live over powers the temptation to cry, and sob, and breakdown. I press myself against the wall. Even after the hand is removed from my head, I don't move. Even when the door is slammed shut and locked, I stay still. Even when I hear_ **_his_ ** _footsteps thundering their way downstairs, I don't even let out a simple sob._

 

 

“Keith! Breath! In eight, hold seven, out four…” The soothing voice tries to coax me, but I can barely even hear it, much less, respond.

“Stop… hurts… please, stop…”

 

 

_I only move when it's been hours. By this time, it's well into the night and my new wounds have long since stopped bleeding. Just barely peeking outside the door, I see the coast is clear. I make a run for the bathroom down the hall. Luckily, I make it without being noticed. Grabbing a darker washcloth from the closet, I wet it and start to dab away at the raw skin and dry blood. That's when the tears come the most. I can't seem to wipe them away as fast as they come._

_After the blood is cleaned up, I bandage my back in gauze to prevent the blood to soak into one of my few shirts._

 

 

With little air, I end up passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, buddy…” Someone whispers gently when they see that I'm awake. I begin to register strong arms holding me up on their back. My head in resting on their right shoulder. Blinking awake, I see Lance smiling oh so gently at me. It's almost as if he thinks he'll break me if he actually smiles.

“... Lance….?” I bring my left hand up to grab his shoulder, steadying myself in the process. A sudden dizziness overcomes me which makes me close my eyes.

“Yeah? It's me, bud…” After a moment's hesitation, he asks, “Need anything? Are you okay?”

“Wher’ we goin’....?” My voice slurs, an effect of my sleepiness clinging to the words.

Chuckling, Lance answers helpfully, “Your room so you can rest.”

“Mmhmm…” I hum my response.

“You okay?” Rubbing my leg where he holds it, Lance moves his head in my direction.

Opening my eyes, I'm confronted with Lance's concerned face obscuring most of my vision. “Mmhmm…”

“You sure?”

Closing my eyes once more, I respond impatiently, “Yes, Lance… 'm fine… Jus’ tire’.”

“Okay, Beautiful. Go ahead and rest.”

“Thank…” I smile into Lance's shoulder, breathing in his scent as I do so. I start to count the steps the Blue Paladin is taking until I mutter, “You smell good…”


	4. Migraine

     “You know… I can tell that you don't like black coffee. Get something you like, next time!” The barista smismi at Lance and fills his mug again. 

    “I  _ do _ like it!” Lance gestures to the coffee, “Why would I get it if I didn't?”

    “Well… I know that when you first came in, I was drinking black coffee and you stare at me constantly.” The black haired male flashes a small, lopsided smile.

    “Maybe I just like black and am very expressive while drinking it! Also, I stare at a certain barista ‘cause they're cute as hell!” Lance smiles brightly and finger-guns the barista, whose face shines red in embarrassment. “I was just wondering… What  _ is _ your name, Batista Boy?”

    “I'll tell you once you start getting something you thoroughly enjoy. Also,” The barista looks back at Lance and smiles, “I only drink black when it's a bad day!” With that, the older teen leaves to go refill over drinks. 

 

    A few weeks later, Lance decides to get the same drink as always. The barista fixes the drink for Lance and the lanky, brunette notices the bags under the barista's eyes and how the other male is only answering with one word at a time. The barista rubs at his eyes and forces a smile while handing Lance his drink.

    “Here's your coffee.”

    “What's wrong?” Lance takes his coffee and looks into the barista's dark eyes.

    “Can't talk right now, there's a line. If you want to talk, my break is in thirty minutes. Sorry…” The barista gives Lance a small, apologetic smile.

    “I'll wait ‘til then! See you in thirty, Barista Boy.” 

    At the name, the barista smiles. Lance smiles back and sits in his usual spot in the corner of the café next to the window. Sun shining on his face, Lance gets out his laptop and begins to type up an essay for school. Thirty minutes come and go quickly and Lance almost doesn't notice. That is, until the barista sits across from him at the table. 

    “Hey…” The barista places his cup of coffee on the table between them, careful of the laptop.

    “Hi!” As Lance is packing away his laptop, he smiles at the barista with sympathy. “What's up?”

    “I'm assuming that you're referring to the fact that I look like hell?”

    “Part of it, yes, but another part is because you acted uncharacteristically tired. For example, you acted as if you didn't know what you were doing with the coffee.” Lance faces the other teen, his normally joyful demeanor replaced with a solum one. 

    “Yeah… I suppose that I am tired…” Keith rubs at his eyes again.

    “You're going to get something in your eyes if you keep doing that!” 

    “Oh. Okay…”

    “Anyway, want to talk about what's wrong?”

    The barista sits back in his seat, crossing his arms. “It's kinda personal… but I suppose it's better to tell someone than no one…”

    “Don't feel pressured to tell me. Besides I don't even know your name and you don't know mine.”

    “Actually, I do know your name…” The barista's expression turns sheepish.

    “How?!”

    “You took my place in the Garrison.”

    “Oh… I'm sorry…”

    “It's not an issue… Guess it just wasn't meant to be…” A small, sad smiles finds home with the barista.

    “Were you expelled?”

    “No. I got diagnosed with post-concussion syndrome during first semester. It made it difficult to do much of anything, especially school work. Therefore, I had to drop out…”

    “So… Just a few months ago?”

    “Yeah…”

    “Is it better now? The syndrome, I mean.”

    “That's the reason I look like hell, right now.” The barista looks away from Lance to the table between them. “Hit my head again, and the syndrome, that I thought was getting better, took a turn for the worse. I probably won't be able to work for much longer if Shiro has a say in things…” The barista looks over to his co-worker and boss, Shiro.

    “I'm not meaning to be rude, but what are some of the effects?”

    “Luckily, it's more mild than before, but I still get migraines from being out of the house too long, my vision will blur in and out every so often, and I'll have loss of space, if that makes sense.”

    “What do you mean by ‘loss of space’?”

    “Pretty much, everything seems to be farther away than it should be. It's like I'm here on Earth but I feel like I'm distanced from everyone around me and I can't interact with them. Everything feels distant… Like I'm on Mars…”

    “I see… So what happened? Like, how did it come to be?”

    “The first time, I was in a car accident. The second time, myself, Shiro and his friend... Matt? Matt were playing basketball together. I lost balance when trying to get the ball and hit my head on the tiles of the gym... Nnh!” Suddenly, the barista leans forward and cradles his head in his hands, his nails digging into his palms.

    “Hey! You okay, bud? Can I help in any way?”

    “Ibuprofen… S-Shiro…”

    Lance stands and sprints over to the counter, passing the other customers. The angry customers growl insults at the brunette but he disregards them. 

    “Mr.Shiro? Your friend says needs ibuprofen. He looks like he's having a migraine.”

    The man, by the name of Shiro, suddenly jerks his attention to Lance. Dropping what he was making, Shiro turns to the line. “Please wait patiently while I resolve this issue.” Although he sounds patient, panic sets deep in Shiro's voice.

    The dark-haired male rushes over to his friend. “Keith? Keith. Come with me. We'll get you to the back and you can chill out there until it subsides.”

    The barista, Keith as Shiro called him, tries to look up but immediately recoils when the sunlight hits his eyes. “Bright…”

    “I know… Come on, let's get you to the back.” Shiro looks over to his right where Lance is. “Help me with Keith.”

    The two males help Keith to his feet and into the back room where Lance is ordered to close the curtains and turn out the lights. Shiro leaves for a few moments to return holding a washcloth with ice cubes in it. 

    “Hold this to your forehead for fifteen minutes, Keith. Then take it off for fifteen. And, take these.” Keith, who's settled in a chair in the back room, takes a small cup of liquid ibuprofen and downs it. He then accepts the ice, holding it to the spot that hurts most.

    “I'm sorry, Keith, but you should stay home from now on until you're healed.” 

    “Bu-”

    “I'm not wavering, so stay home tomorrow and rest.” Shiro starts to leave but looks over to Lance and smiles gently. “Thank you. You're welcome to one treat of your choice for your help.”

    “Thank you, but I don't really want it.” Lance smiles to the older male.

    “My offer still stands.” With that, Shiro leaves Keith and Lance alone. 

    When Lance is about to leave, Keith stops him, “You can stay… Come take a seat.”

    “Okay.” After sitting, Lance says cockily, “So… Your name's Keith?”

    Keith looks up from under his hand that holds the ice. “Yeah..? Why did you say it like that?”

    “Just thinking of how dumb your name is! Like the 'i before e’ rule just doesn't apply to that  _ one _ name!”

    Keith chuckles at how frustrated Lance is getting over his name. “Is it  _ really _ that bad?”

    “No. I like it. The whole 'i before e’ thing bothers me, though.”

    “Ppft! Hahaha!”

    “What's so funny?!”

    “Just you being upset over the 'i before e’ rule!”

    “Well it's dumb to make a rule then have a _ name _ that throws all logic out the window!”

    Keith smiles and sighs before changing the subject, “So, you're not getting that free something that Shiro offered?” Keith shifts some and looks at the time. “Five more minutes…”

    “I would, but I don't know what to choose.”

    “I recommend the strawberry cheesecake. The blueberry one is great, too.”

    “Want me to get one for us to share? I don't really want to eat a whole slice, right now.” 

    “Sure. I'd like a little sugar.”

    “Okay. Be right back.”

    Lance leaves Keith to the darkness while he retrieves the dessert. When he leaves the room, a few people glance in his direction. One girl and her almost identical brother walk up to the Lance.

    “How's he doing?” The brother anxiously taps with his fingers on his leg.

    “I'm guessing you mean Keith?” A nod in response to Lance's question eggs him on, “He's just getting over a migraine in the room.”

    “Okay. Thank you. I'm Matt, by the way, and this is my sister, Katie AKA Pidge.” Matt nudges his sister forward against her will.

    “The name's Lance! And I already know Pidge! We're friends.” Lance shakes Matt's hand and nods to Pidge, smiling at the siblings.

    “If you're curious, we're friends of Keith's.”

    “Keith mentioned you, Matt. Also, Pidge had told me a lot about you.”

    After exchanging pleasantries, they group orders their own items from Shiro and split to go different places. Upon returning to the back room, Lance sees Keith look up from where he's now lying down. His dark eyes look so…  _ Tired  _ and  _ defeated _ .

    “You okay?”

    Shrugging, Keith sits up with great difficulty. “God damn migraine…”

    “Here,” Lance offers Keith a fork as he takes a seat beside the suffering male. Cutting the cake in half, Lance nudges his half to one side, Keith's to the other.

    “Thanks… for everything…” Keith smiles over at Lance, very briefly. 

    “No problem!”

 

* * *

 

It's there, in Voltron Cafe, that Keith finds a friend.

That's their favorite place to go when on dates, now.

Shiro even offers free desserts, every now and again!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did this about two months ago and was like, "Why not post it..?"


	5. Fragile As A Paper Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired by a song and wrote this! Points to you if you can guess the song~ (I'll have it at the end so some of y'all will probably cheat! ;))

_ When all he needs~ _

Keith roughly rubs at his already red eyes. “ _ Please, _ someone…” He  _ needs _ someone to be with him…

 

_ When all he wants~ _

Another sob forces its way from Keith's throat. “I just… I _want_ someone-” his sentence is broken in two by a whimper, “-here with me…”

 

_ When all he finds~ _

The door to his room opens, making Keith look up to see who it is. Shiro stands at his doorframe, looking worried as he gazes down at Keith's hunched over frame. Sitting down next to the broken paladin, Shiro whispers, “I'm here for you, Keith…”

 

_ When all he is and ever was, is compromised~ _

Keith's heart feels like it's being crushed in his chest. As if it's being broken… Broken beyond repair… Like he was years ago… Like he is after… after what just happened...

 

_ Cause there's no one to love you~ _

“No you're not!” Keith screams through tears.

 

_ When you build your walls too high~ _

“No, I am… I'm here for you…” Shiro places his left hand on Keith's shoulder. “Promise I won't hurt you.

 

_ And there's no one to love you~ _

“Quit lying to me!” 

 

_ When you build your walls too high~ _

Not able to resist his urges, Shiro launches forward and wraps Keith in a hug. “I'm here for you…”

 

_ He's looking out from the war that's inside~ _

Keith's eyes cloud over as he sobs into Shiro's shirt. His arms wrap around Shiro's back and latch onto his shirt in a silent cry for Shiro not to leave.

 

_ He's screaming out~ _

_ Cause no one survived~ _

“He's dead, Shiro!” Keith wails are muffled by the fabric of Shiro's shirt. “They died!” Keith  can't stop the words from coming out, “I... **You** almost died! But they did instead! Lance and Hunk a-and Pidge and Allura and Coran… They're dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Paper Crown" by Alec Benjamin  
> Link to the song-  
> https://youtu.be/WzZZediAqR4


	6. "I Love You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Contains Self-Harm

"Lance... Lance, please..!" Keith grabs Lance's arm as Lance starts to walk away. "Please, hear me out!"   
"What's there to hear, Keith? You like me, and I don't like you back. That's it and that's that." Lance starts to leave again.

"Please, Lance! Give me a chance... That's all I want!" Keith runs in front of Lance, trying to catch the brunette's eye. Avoiding meeting Keith's eyes, Lance shoves past the other male.

"No, Keith. I don't want to..." The brunette's words trail off into oblivion.

Tears sting Keith's dark eyes as he watches Lance leave. Wiping his eyes, Keith turns and runs back to his college dorm room. In the bathroom, Keith pulls a razor out of his bathroom cabinet. Before the metal passes over his wrist, he grabs his phone and texts one person, not even looking at the text from someone else _. _

_ I'm sorry, Pidge. Please, tell everyone that I was happy with the time I spent with them. Tell Lance that I love him... Thank you for being there for me, Pidge. Tell Hunk that I'll miss his cooking and warm hugs. Tell Shiro that I always thought of him as the family that I've always wanted. You all are the only family that I could ever want... I love you all... But... It's not my time... Goodbye... _

The sharp metal of the razor rips through Keith's skin, drawing deep incisions into his wrists. Sickly red liquid flows from the pale boy's wrists to the bathroom floor.    
Another cut, and another, and another... More, and more, and more... It falls, and it falls, and it stains...   
A door opens. A boy falls. A girl rushes to his aid. An ambulance is called. "It'll be alright... Please, Keith, be alright..," She whispers. 

They come...   
"Please… Be okay..."   
  
  
  
"Please, Pidge, let me see him!" Lance tries to persuade the crying girl.

"You did this to him, Lance! You! So get your... Your..." She stops short as sobs rake her body. Shiro joins Pidge at the door to the hospital room. He envelopes her in a hug, gently rubbing her back.

"Lance... Please leave..." Shiro looks into Lance's hurt eyes. The eyes of the older male are calm but are red and puffy from crying.

"S-S.... Shi-ro..?"

Shiro suddenly turns back into the room and drags Pidge in after him. Lance recognizes that voice instantly. He invites himself into the room and watches the scene unfold before him.

A certain ravenette is hugged by his crying friends who are repeatedly asking him, "Why? Why did you do it?!" Then his eyes find Lance's. A look of surprise and confusion pass over his glossy eyes. All his friends part when they see that Keith is looking beyond them to Lance.

"L... L-Lance?" Keith looks up at the brunette from his place in his hospital bed, stitches in his wrist portray the reason of him being here. The ravenette sits up some, woozy by his blood loss. Everyone parts to let Lance get closer.

His eyes foggy, Lance embraces Keith tightly, whispering repeatedly, "I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I-I didn't mean to, Keith! I love you... But I don't want to hurt you! I don't want him hurt you! Please... Please, forgive me... I love you so much... Just... Forgive me... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Keith wraps his arms around Lance, careful of his stitches. Lance sobs into Keith's shoulder, saying "I'm sorry" between each cry.

"I-it's f-fine... L-Lan-ce," Keith manages to say in a horse voice. 

“No it's not! You could've died! You shouldn't forgive me! You should hate me!” 

Keith can't help but cry. Tears fall down his pale cheeks. “B-but I… I d-don't…”

“Why? Why don't you hate me?!” Lance pulls back and stares into Keith's eyes, looking for an answer.

“Y-you… d-didn't me-an t-to…”

“I hurt you! You're in here because of me!”

“Not… n-not y-your fau-lt…”

“YES IT IS,” Lance growls and shoves Keith backwards. His voice becomes uncharacteristically low and Lance says each word slowly to drill it into Keith's head, “You could've  _ died _ tonight. It would be my  _ fucking _ fault. You… you are in the hospital because  _ I _ told you that you were a horrible person and that no one wants you…”

“B-ut… I-I for-give y… you…” Keith tries to touch Lance's face, but Lance jerks away and stands.

“ _ I _ don't.”

“Lan-ce…”

“Shut _ up _ , Keith! I  _ hate _ myself for doing that to you! I _ don't _ forgive myself…”

“I… I d-don't bla-me you… W-why do you bla-me your-self..?” Reaching out once more, Keith's hands gets slapped away by Lance.

“You know  _ exactly _ why…” Lance leaves the room with an angry sigh. 

Keith retracts his hand and stares at the door. As he wipes away tears, more continue to fall, never showing any sign of stopping. Shiro enters the room closely followed by Pidge, Hunk and Allura who arrived just moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one a while back and didn't want to fix the horrible stuttering. Like... 
> 
> "Past me, explain this!"  
> Past Me:*shrug*  
> "Fair enough."  
> Past Me: Are you gonna fix it?  
> "Hahahahahahahaha! No."  
> Past Me: *face palm*


	7. Don't Let The Others Find Out!

Slinking down the corridor, I cast weary glaces into the open doorways. _Can't let them know…_ Even my thoughts are sluggish, much like my movements. Gingerly making my way to the dining room is more difficult than usual when I have to hide my runny nose and coughs.

Upon reaching the dining room, I find that everyone else is already there and eating. They barely even spare me a glace as I take my place at the table. A plate slides across the table and lands directly in front of me.

“SCORE!!!” Lance's yell brings forth a wave of pain. Rubbing my left temple to ease the pain of the headache, I pick up the spoon that Pidge slid over.

“I did it too,” Pidge argues with a smirk.

“So? I did it better!”

Cradling my head in my left hand, I block out their bickering. The first bite of goo brings bile to the back of my throat. I _know_ that I need to go to the bathroom _now_. Standing up from my place brings unwanted attention my way.

Lance is the first to pipe up, “You look kinda green, Keith.”

“Yeah, Lance is right.” Hunk stands from his seat but doesn't move from the spot. “Are you okay, Keith?”

Shaking my head in protest, I try to stable myself on the wall.

One of my arms is placed, heavily, against the wall for as much support as possible. Hunk takes a step closer but stops when I start retching. Finally, what little I have eaten lately is thrown up onto the floor. My legs buckle before turning to jelly. Slipping to the floor, I vomit again.

I feel a kind hand on my shoulder, rubbing calming circles into my skin. I turn my head to see Hunk by my side, the others are giving me a few feet’s distance. Pidge and Allura look disgusted at the vomit but cast me a sympathetic gaze when they see me looking at them. Lance is probably disgusted on the inside, but he _does_ have a lot of siblings… Coran is probably used to the sight since he deals with medical stuff.

“It's okay…” Hunk soothes gently, breaking me from my daze. I remember Shiro doing the same thing when I was little, but we still don't know where he is…

“Lance,” Hunk’s kind eyes turn sharp as he looks over to the unsuspecting brunette. “Get a bucket or something. Coran, could you get something to take his temperature? Pidge, get some water. Allura, please help me bring Keith to his room.” After the orders are announced, everyone does their respective task.

Allura walks closer to my other side, as Hunk takes his place on my right. Before she takes my arm, I cough into the sleeve. She must not be a clean freak since she doesn't seem to care much.

“C'mon, Keith, let's get you to your room…” Hunk and Allura help me to my feet. After I'm up, Allura lets go to let Hunk help instead. My legs seem to be jelly with toothpicks through the middle since I can't move very well.

After longer than expected, we reach my room. Hunk lowers me down to my bed, ordering me to rest while doing so. Lance turns up at my door way moments later, bucket in hand soon followed by Pidge and Coran. Seeing everyone else, Hunk smiles a little. Lance moves closer and places the bucket down on the floor nearest my head. Pidge is next, placing two water bottle-like containers next to the bucket.

Through a hazy daze, I see Coran step forward, a weird object in hand. The Altain places a small strip to my forehead. It's light blue and white shine reveal that it isn't any sort of cloth as I first suspected. It looks to be a metal and, when placed on my head, beeps once then ticks a couple times before showing a couple symbols. Coran retrieves the object and says in a calming tone, “102 in Earth temperature.”

“It's not horrible, but you should've told us sooner, Keith!” Hunk crouches close to my face and places a damp rag on my forehead. “How long were you sick for?”

After a moment's hesitation and expectant looks from the others, I concede, “A couple days…”

“Keith!” Wincing away from Lance's exclamation, I look up into his eyes, mine glaring daggers. “You should've told us sooner!”

“Sorry… I just didn't want you guys to…”

“To what,” Pidge presses, gently.

“Think that I'm weak…” I finish quietly.

After a moment of shocked silence, Pidge speaks up for everyone, “We would never!” She sits on the end of my bed, smiling gently. “We only want you to be okay and wouldn't think bad of you for asking for help! You need to learn that we care for you, Keith!”

“Yeah, Mullet! Get it through your thick skull that your our family, now!”

My eyes widen in shock. “Thank you, everyone…”

“Anyway,” Hunk smiles gently and presses the cooler side of the rag to my forehead. “You should get some rest; sleep off this illness!” Everyone else nods their agreement and leaves with words of encouragement to “get better”.

That night, I fall asleep with a sense of warmth and love in my chest.


	8. -Klance- Merman?

Eight Year Old Keith's POV

I smile into the deep blue depths of the ocean. Its shining surface smiles back with every little wave that travels by.

    “You're going to fall in, Keith.”

    I turn back and smile at Shiro. “Probably will, but who cares! It's so pretty and I love it so much! I wouldn't mind getting a little wet.” Reaching out to the ocean to touch its glistening surface, I see something move under the boat.

    “You would probably die of shock from your dreams coming true!”

    “What dream? The one from when I was five? The one where I wanted to swim in the ocean?” I laugh as I touch the surface of the water, which ripples away from my hand. A shiver runs up my spine when I feel something touch my hand. It drags me into the watery depths. I scream in protest but can't keep my balance. Falling into the freezing ocean, I immediately close my eyes and try to kick my feet to get to the surface. One of my feet hits something that seems to flinch away. Opening my eyes out of surprise, I find a… _person_ staring me in my eyes.

    The shock of it makes the breath leave my lungs in a huge bubble. The boy swims in a circle around me. A _tail_ comes into view when he is behind me.

    My lungs ache for air while I watch him. I try to swim to the surface but the merman pulls me back down and points up at the surface. The boat is directly above us, it's engine closest to us. I cover my mouth with a hand, trying my best not to inhale the water.

     I'm so tempted to cry out when the merman swims away, its dorsal fin on its tail flashes up in a defensive way. That's when I see it; the shark.

    The merman tries to scare it off but it out-maneuvers him and swims at me, jaws wide open. It's sharp teeth grab and tear at my leg. I can't help but scream into the water from fright and release what little breath I _did_ have. Trying to punch at the shark as it trashes about, I notice the merman attacking it, also. Strong hands grab my arms and pull me to the surface. The shark tries another attack, but I see the merman attack it once more, leading it away from me and Shiro.

    Shiro hands me up to someone who quickly drags me aboard the ship. Allura moves hair from my face, saying that, “It will be okay! You'll be okay!” I feel her press something to my leg and continue whispers these words over and over until I pass out.

  
  


Ten Years Later 

I return to the aquarium, smiling at Coran as I stroll down to where Shiro requested me. My prosthetic leg clicks with every step. It didn't bother me as much as it used to when I got my first prosthetic.

    When I reach the tanks, I call out to my adopted brother, “I'm here, Shiro! What's up?!”

    Shiro peaks his head from around the corner and waves me closer. “You _need_ to see this, Keith! Hurry up!”

    Running closer, I ask, impatiently, “What is… Oh my…” I press my face into the giant glass of the tank.

    Inside the confines of the tank is a merman. But… it's the exact same as the one that I saw when I was eight…

    It is curled in on itself in the corner of the tank, eyes downcast. He looks up when he sees me, brilliant blue eyes shining in recognition. Once Shiro leaves to get his phone, the merman starts swimming over to me and… Stands there? Not standing but like not swimming either…

    He presses a hand to the tank and stares at me. His vision then travels to my leg.

    “Do you remember,” I ask the merman in confusion. He nods and points to my leg. “You want to see it?” Another nod. I bend over and drag my jeans up to expose the prosthetic. Looking up to see his reaction, my eyes expose my sorrow which the merman picks up on.

    I hear a voice in my head say, “ _It's okay._ ” My eyes open wide in shock.

    “Was that you?”

    “ _Yes_.”

    “Wow! Okay, so… wow! Jesus… Umm… do you… have a name?”

    “ _The name's Lance. What about you, pretty boy?”_

“Pretty boy?”

    “ _That's a stupid name!_ ”

    “No! My name's Keith! Sorry! I'm just… flustered!”

    “ _Yeah, I can tell. Now, shut up! He's coming back._ ”

    Looking back in the direction Shiro left, I see him returning. I look him in the eyes as he exclaims, “We _need_ to share this!”

    “No. Don't do that to him.” I refuse, indignantly.

    “What?”

    “Don't do that to Lance.” I look back at the merman who is looking at me but fondly and with shock.

    “Lance?”

    “That's his name.”

    “You named him?”

    “He told me.”

    “Keith-”

    “No, Shiro, I know what I heard. He told me his name was Lance. He scared off that shark ten years ago.”

    “What?”

    “He's the one that pulled me into the ocean and saved us from the shark after the initial bite.”

    “How do you know this?” Sighing, I launch into a _long_ conversation with Shiro about everything and anything important.

    “So… wow…”

    I agree with a chuckle, “Right?”

    “Should we release him?”

    “What do you think, Lance?” I face the merman who had, very impatiently, listened in on my conversation with Shiro. He shakes his head.

    “ _I want to be with you!_ ”

    “Me?”

    “ _Yes, mullet! You!”_

“He says he wants to be with me.”

    With a chuckle, Shiro says, “Why not? We'll keep him here and keep it a secret.”

    “Thank you Shiro!!!” I smile widely in delight. “Thank you so much!”

    “It's no problem, Keith.” While he's leaving, Shiro smiles back cockily, “Use protection, though!”

    “Wait, do they even-”

    “ _Yes._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for little kangst! °^° ((Don't kill me!))


	9. Don't leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = What just happened
> 
> Also; Tried a new format. Tell me how you like it!

“You'll be okay,” The voice seems to call so loudly, but I hear it through layers of water. I can't force myself to focus on it. I can't even pinpoint who it is that's speaking to me.

    I try to open my eyes but it feels that little weights drag down at my eyelids.  _ Why can't I see or hear..? _

    “It will…”

 

_     I fight with Pidge close by my side. Her bayard and my own are activated and at the ready. The smaller, younger girl presses her back into my back. To outsiders, it would look as if she's getting closer to get a wider view of the aliens surrounding us; I know better. _

_     Reaching my free hand back, I squeeze Pidge’s arm, gently. I just barely hear a small sigh at my action. Her muscles, though still tense, loosen some at my contact. _

_     “It's okay,” I whisper, just to Pidge, “I will protect you.” _

 

    “... okay!”

 

_     As soon as the words leave my lips, an alien launches forward, it's odd, sword-like weapon reaching out to stab at my chest. Though careful not to knock over Pidge, I back up to avoid the attack. _

_     Another one of the creatures growls and leaps forward, intent on scratching Pidge. I quickly turn and place my body in between the alien’s and Pidge's. Claws rake down my armour. _

_     I swing my sword in retaliation. The smooth metal comes in contact with the alien’s leg. The foreign creature hisses out in pain, claws growing longer as she plans on attacking once more. _

 

    “Don't cl-”

 

_     The male alien in the pair draws it's sword on Pidge. I try to turn and see what's happening behind me, but, as I do, the female alien launches a flurry of attacks with her claws.  _

_     Sharp, dagger-like claws scratch open my chest plate and black undersuit. I groan out when the nails break skin. In an attempt to kill the alien, I strike out with my sword. I feel the blade sink into flesh and notice the attacks cease. Looking at the alien, I find her dead on my blade; the sword stabbed through her chest. _

 

    “... -en your eyes!”

 

_     I hear a shout of fright come from behind me. Turning back, I find the male alien advancing on Pidge. Just as he is about to stab her, I shove the Green Paladin behind me.  _

_     A sharp metal breaks through my armour and enters my chest with a wet squincing sound. I immediately attack back; decapitating the alien in one sharp move. _

_     Turning back to Pidge, I smile very faintly. “I protected you…” _

  
  
  


    “Don't leave me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting requests!!!  
> ((No smut!!!))  
> Give them to me in the comments!
> 
> For Requests-  
> Make sure you specify everything you would like! ((Au, Ship, Angsty, Ect...))  
> You need to include the angst you'd like! ((I wouldn't know what you would want, otherwise!!!))


	10. Angels P2 - His Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT***  
> This contains very descriptive gore. You are warned, and I'm sorry.  
> It also contains profanity.

Lance walks struts into the room Keith's being held in. The ravenette's wings are changing. They are becoming an endless void of darkness and evil. Keith watches with loathing as Lance's angelic wings become a beautiful, pristine white. 

    Looking down on the boy in pain, Lance grins. “This is what you deserve, Keith… After all… you  _ did _ kill them.”

    “I… I never meant to cause them… Harm!” Keith's words come out in pain filled gasps. 

    Grabbing one of Keith's hideous wings, Lance twists it making Keith writhe in pain. A hiss of breath escapes the angel of sin.

    “Filthy…” Lance plucks one of the dark feathers, examining it. “Impure…” Another feather. “ _ Sinful _ …” Three feathers. 

    Keith yells out in agony. “I didn't mean to!”

    “You wouldn't be going through this…” Dropping the five, horrible feathers, Lance scoffs, “change, if you didn't mean to kill them…”

    “I couldn't… couldn't control it!”

    “Spare me the details, Keith.” Lance grabs Keith’s chin, tilting the sinful being's head up to look Lance in the eyes. “We both know you did it, and, now, this is this price you pay.”

    Dropping Keith's face, Lance starts to exit, but turns back. 

    “Pathetic waste of life…”

  
  


Hours past before another person visits Keith. It's Hunk.

    Eyes lighting up at the sight of the man, Keith tries to lift his body from the floor only to drop back down with a groan.

    Not a word is uttered as Hunk takes a seat in the corner of the room. Watching Keith for a few minutes, Hunk finally decides to speak up.

    “We know you didn't mean to. But you did do it.” It's spoken in such a calm way, almost as if he's stating the weather and time of day. 

    “I… couldn't…”

    “We know, Keith. It doesn't change your punishment.”

    “Please…”

    “It will be over, soon.” Hunk takes a moment before mumbling, “Shiro will come, soon.” He leaves with a single glance back at Keith.

  
  
  


The door opens once more. It reveals Shiro, eyes full of sorrow.

    “Keith…” His voice is a breathy whisper as he draws closer to Keith’s crumpled frame. Crouching down next to the smaller ex-angel, Shiro smiles. “I know you lost control. I know that you didn't mean to…”

    All Keith can manage in response is a mere, “I didn't…” Tears run down his pale cheeks. It's as though his body is being shoved to the ground by a heavy weight.

    “Shh… I know… I know…” From then until he is forced to leave, Shiro whispers sweet reassurances to his pained brother.

 

Pidge walks in. Her tears run down her cheeks and drip to the floor with small 'plip!’ sounds. Looking up at her with sad, tired eyes, Keith mumbles a breathy, “Pidge…”

    Saying nothing, Pidge falls to her knees and hugs Keith close in a silent way of saying ‘It's okay.’

  
  


The final person to enter the dark room is someone that Keith doesn't know. The person inches closer and motions for Keith to look to his left where the previous visitors are watching with sympathetic gazes but downturned eyes. All except Lance who is staring triumphantly at the broken angel.

    Keith's eyes wander back to the new person. The person hisses in a gravelly voice, “I am Taarama, Executioner of Pure Angels. You committed a sinful deed on Earth, Keith Kogane. You killed Takashi Shirogane, Katie Holt, and Hunk Garrett. For that, you will be sent to live your afterlife as a Fallen Angel in the middle grounds between heaven and hell.”

    Walking closer, Taarama brings his hand close to Keith's forehead. Before touching him, Taarama growls, “You will now relive your sinful deed that is leading to your impurity.” His fingertips touch Keith's forehead that's breaded with sweat.

 

_ A deep, throaty growl erupts through Keith's nearly unhinged jaw. Pain flourishes throughout his chest and entire being. Another howl of pain escapes him bringing with it a very concerned Lance to the door of Keith's room. _

_     Tentatively inching forward, Lance soothes, “It's okay, Keith… Tell me how I can help you… I'll help you…” _

_     Keith jerks around, his pupils are slits and send shivers down Lance's spine. From his place on his bedroom floor, Keith turns around, eyes glaring daggers. Prowling closer on all fours, Keith rises when he's only a couple feet from Lance.  _

_     Growling loudly, Keith launches himself at Lance, but the Blue Paladin is faster. He dodges to the side. Darting down the hall at rapid speed, Lance screams for help.  _

_     Keith drops to all fours. He bares his sharpened fangs, charging after Lance. At every sharp turn, Keith jumps off the wall, slowly inching closer and closer to Lance… _

_     Finally, he catches the other Paladin by his ankle. Lance sprawls out, unintendedly. As he falls, Keith jumps on his back, pinning Lance down by his shoulders. With his head inches from Lance's, Keith hisses, “You can't run, Lance… You're going to die, tonight…” _

_     Someone kicks Keith in the ribs, sending him into the wall. With a growl of frustration and anger, Keith faces Pidge. The Green Paladin whispers curses while helping Lance to his feet. _

_     Finding a new opportunity, Keith leaps at Pidge, fangs digging into her shoulder. Lance turns around and punches Keith in the face. Once he's down, Lance tries to pin Keith, resulting in bites to his arms and hands along with a multitude of scratches.  _

_     Keith launches Lance from his back, scratching the Blue Paladin's face. Turning back to Pidge, Keith sprints over to her, wasting no time to bite her neck and tear it open. She has no time to cry out before she's dead.  _

_     Lance cries out and tackles Keith to the ground. Hunk and Shiro both round the corner of the corridor to see Lance pin Keith down.  _

_     “Pidge! You killed her! You killed Pidge,” Lance bellows landing multiple punches to Keith's face. None even faze the Galra hybrid. With a grunt and violent growl, Keith throws Lance into the wall. _

_     Golden eyes find Hunk's scared brown. The golden soften lulling Hunk into letting down his defences. As soon as he notices this, Keith throws himself at Hunk, ripping him apart, piece by piece.  _

_     Shiro finally manages to toss Keith from Hunk but the bubbly man is already dead.  _

_     Furious at Shiro for interrupting, Keith attacks him next. Punching are thrown at Keith with little to no intent on harming. Meanwhile, Keith is lashing out ruthlessly. His teeth clink together every time he misses skin. Razor sharp claws scratch open skin.  _

_     Shiro screams at Keith to “Snap out if it” but they fall on deaf ears. If anything, Shiro's calls only infuriate Keith more. His attack become desperate. He eventually manages a blow to Shiro's throat. It rips open with surprising ease. Keith relishes in the feel of it. _

_     Again, he sinks his claws into Shiro's flesh. His chest is ripped in two. Guts and organ tumble out with the help of another scratch. _

_     Lance, who just gained consciousness, tackles Keith to the ground. His hands are on Keith's throat in seconds, cutting off Keith's air. With horrid choking sounds, Keith tries to take more breaths of air. Despite being close to unconsciousness and, soon after, death, Keith still tries his best to kill off Lance. His hands reach up towards Lance's throat, just shy of actually reaching it. Finally he loses his grip on reality. _

_     “YOU KILLED PIDGE!!! YOU KILLED HER!!! YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM!!! WHAT THE  _ **_FUCK_ ** _ IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!!!” Lance's grip never falters even after Keith's breathing ceases completely. Even after Keith lies limp and lifeless, Lance shakes the body under him like a ragdoll. He screams profanities, damning Keith to hell with a list of rage filled curse words.  _

_     Not long after Keith stops breathing does Lance realize his actions. He retreats to his room, drawing his bayard from his bedside table. Activating it in seconds, Lance holds it in front of his eyes. His actions are slow as he stumbles over everything in his path. Eventually, he reaches the spot of the murders.  _

_     In a swift movement, Lance’s body joins the other, lifeless ones. _

 

Tears drip down, profusely. Keith sobs out apology after apology after apology. He can't take it anymore. He can't take it.

    “It's now time, Keith Kogane. Accept your fate.” Taarama raises a hand. With a sudden jerk of his wrist, Taarama sends Keith falling from heaven.

    “Goodbye, Keith Kogane.”

  
  


Falling

    Falling

         Falling

 

    It's all that he remembers happening. His tears get swept away by the steady winds around him. 

    “I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…”


	11. Life Is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning***   
> Contains spoilers for the ending to "Life Is Strange". Please, play it or watch a playthrough. I highly recommend the GTLive playthrough.   
> Here's the link...  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5P5eGJK4qOeLz2aW5UgizWd-WdXV-QB9

“You are all that matters to me!” I scream through the howling winds.

    “I know,” Keith calls back, tears brimming his eyes. “You proved that over and over again… even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish…” The ravenet waves his hands around frantically. “not like my mom… Look what she had to give up and live through… and she did.” He runs his fingers through his hair. Tears and rain water drip down his cheeks.

    “She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a _ fucking _ diner. Even my step… father deserves her alive.” I try to intervene, but he continues. “There's so many more people in Voltron Bay who would live… way more than me…”

    I scream back through tears, “Don't say that… I  _ won't _ trade you…”

    He continues to cry about me “delaying his destiny” claiming that he should've died multiple times. The ravenet speaks of the Bay since I've been saving him. 

    “I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate…”

    “Keith…” I whimper softly.

    “Lance, you finally came back to me this week, and… you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years.” I stare at the boy in front of me, tears refusing to stop. 

    He continues with a slight shudder to his voice, “Whatever I end up after this… in whatever reality… all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision.”

    “Keith. I can't make this choice…”

    Grabbing me by my shoulders, he insists, “You're the only one who can.”

    “Lance… it's time…”

    I choke out, “Keith… I'm so, so sorry… I… I don't want to do this…” Keith wraps his arms around me, promising that it's okay. Promising he'll be here.

    “Being together this week… it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero, Lance.”

    “Keith! I'm gonna miss you so much!” I fall back into Keith's arms, sobbing violently. The storm rages on, always there like a time bomb.

_ Tick… tick… tick… _

    Keith smiles. Despite his tears, he looks beautiful. “I'll always love you… Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak.”

    Before I leave, I hear him call. “And Lance McClain? Don't you forget about me…”

    “Never.” I promise.

 

_ Click _ . 

    The shutter of the camera in the bathroom at school.

_ I'm back… Why couldn't it be a dream? I don't want him to die… _

    The door opens, and in walks Lotor, rambling to himself. Keith enters shortly after, complaining about checking the perimeter.

    “Now,”  _ Why can't I save you? _ “Let's talk bidness.”

    Back and forth, Lotor and Keith bicker while I try to restrain myself. 

_ Why..? Why are you so cruel? Why? Why? Why? _

 

BAM!


	12. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Silvershadow989.  
> The song is Paralyzed by NF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU where Keith was paralyzed from the waist down and is wheelchair bound.

_ God damnit! _ Keith's wheelchair nicks the side of the ramp, tilting the chair to the side some.  _ Why is this so hard? _ He pushes his glasses up his nose. Sighing, Keith adjusts the wheelchair, once again.  _ I thought this would be easier… _

    Right as this thought crosses his mind, someone shoves past him, grumbling about Keith being slow. He doesn’t pay them much mind, after all, it's not like he can help it nor beat up the guy. Instead he drops his head in sorrow.  _ Why can't I just… reverse time? Back to before the accident? _

    The accident.

    Most of the students at Voltron academy know about it, but most don't care. They still push Keith around, maybe even more than before. They know he's wheelchair bound for life and they mock him for it. It doesn't faze Keith in the least. He could care less what others think of him. That's what he tells everyone...

    But, “others” doesn't include Lance McClain. He would be the happiest person on Earth if only the brunet would notice him. If the brunet would talk to him, Keith would just about faint! But things don't and won't work out that way. Why would they? 

    Watching Lance strut through the halls in front of him, Keith sighs. _Oh, life, how you love to fuck with me so…_ Finally, Keith manages to push himself up the ramp. _Okay…_ _Just get through reading then you can go home… Shiro's coming home today! That's something to look forward to._

__ When he reaches the room, the teacher greets Keith with a wide smile. “Good afternoon, Keith! How are you feeling.”

    Allura, Shiro's fiance-to-be (he told Keith of his plans to propose that night. Allura still doesn't know that Shiro's coming back!). Keith flashes her a small smile. 

    “I'm fine, Allura. Still hurts some, but I'll live!”

    “That's good.” After a pause, she asks, “Would you like me to drive you home this afternoon?”

    Keith smiles.  _ This is for you, Shiro _ . “Yeah. Could we hang out some? I'd like to discuss some stuff with you!”

    Laughing, she smiles brightly at Keith, “Sure, Keith! You're acting pretty strange, though!”

    “What?” Keith muses with an equally bright smile.

    Allura smiles and ruffles Keith's hair. “Go in the classroom!”

    “Alright, alright!” Keith wheels his way to his desk by the door. Allura is one of the only teachers that caters to his needs and even makes the other students wait for him to get out if they're running until the bell rings. Otherwise, she lets him leave a couple minutes before the bell.

    Despite her kindness, Keith knows that there are teachers that wish that he was in another class. He  knows that they talk about how needy he is behind my back. He also hears students talk this way. Allura believes that it doesn't bother him, but Keith doesn't intend on showing it to others. That's why, when asked about it, Keith brushes it off. What they don't know is that Keith is severely affected by their words 

    When alone, he cries to himself. It  _ hurts _ not only is he paralyzed but also bullied by just about everyone in the school.

    “Get out of the way, fag!”

    “Freak…”

    “Fuck, bitch! Get out of this school before I make you!”

    The words they hiss echo around in Keith's mind every time he's left to his thoughts. They affect him more than he says. No one knows that better than Shiro who left his mission early to take care of Keith. 

 

As soon as the bell rings, Allura asks for everyone to wait for keith to leave telling him to wait by her car. 

    Keith nods his understanding before leaving. Wheeling out into the hall, Keith slowly makes his way to the parking lot, taking the long way so as to practice with the wheelchair. Then he sees him. Lance McClain. The brunet is making his way towards Keith, smiling slyly. 

    Keith pushes his glasses up, smiling back. Nerves take over and he starts to shake in anticipation.

    “Hey, Keith.” Lance draws closer at an angle. Keith turns his wheelchair some to meet Lance head-on. “What's up?”

    “N-nothing!”  _ God damnit! Why did I stutter? _

    Lance laughs a little, his smile taking on a more sinister feel. “Cool, cool…” His eyes dart back to his friends who are watching with confused expressions.

 

_ Where is the real me~ _

    Keith's heart takes over as Lance draws his face closer to Keith's own. Instead of seeing what Lance is doing, Keith ignores everything except Lance's face. The brunet seems to be drawing ever closer.

    Right before he kisses Keith, Lance pulls back and grabs the side of Keith's wheelchair. With one swift motion, Lance flips the wheelchair on it's side. Keith falls out of it and onto his stomach. 

    Lance flips Keith over with his foot. 

    Sneering down at the fallen boy, Lance hisses, “You really thought that I was going to kiss you? Heh! Nice try, fag. You know, I'm not gay like you. I'm not  _ disgusting _ like you.”

_ Why did I trust that it was real? _

 

_ I'm lost and it kills me~ _

__ Lance waves his friends over. Five of them, one of Keith. One who's paralyzed vs five who are athletic and fit.

    “Stupid, fag…” Tuts Lance.

 

_ Inside…~ _

    Insults and thrown left and right at Keith who can't dodge them. Tears fall down his cheeks.  _ Why can't I… _ One of Lance's friends punches Keith's face. Keith's glasses are flung away, hitting the ground and shattering.

_ Fight back..? _

 

_ I'm paralyzed~ _

__ Keith is helpless as they throw punches and kick him. He can't move. He's scared to move. He tries to scream, but nothing comes out. Nothing will escape his sealed lips.

    One of Lance's friends finally growls, “This is no fun. Sure, he's crying like a fucking baby, but it's not like he has any friends to rescue him that he could scream for… What I'm saying is, this is getting boring.”

    “True…” Lance eyes scans over Keith whose flesh is  _ covered _ in bruises. Blood drips from Keith's nose, mixing with his tears. The ravenet covers his face with an arm. 

    Drawing his leg back, Lance kicks Keith in the ribs. “Scream for Allura, fag! I heard your God damn conversation with her! Scream for her!” Another kick and another. 

    Finally, Keith squeaks out a small, “Help…” 

    Lance grabs Keith's hair, pulling it so Keith looks up at him. “What was that,  _ bitch _ ?” 

    Keith whimpers in response. 

    “Say it!” Lance motions for one of his friends to come closer. To his friend, Lance growls, “Get it…”

    His friend runs off to a locker down the hall. Keith watches in shock and the guy pulls out a pocket knife.

    “Say it,  _ scream _ it, or you'll get the knife.” Lance pulls Keith's hair once more.

    Whimpering, Keith decides it's best to comply. He cries for help.

    “Keith?!” Allura screams back. “Where are you, Keith?!”

    “All- ah!” Lance kicks Keith once more.

    “I'm coming!” Allura’s heals click loudly in the almost-empty halls. 

    “Hurry…” Keith whimpers pitifully.

    Lance turns to his friends. “Let's bail. Give him a goodbye present, Dylan…” The guy with the knife steps forward while his friends step away. Lance and Dylan are the last ones left.

    Dylan drags the knife over Keith's cheek. Keith sobs but doesn't try to pull away in fear of what could happen if he did.

    “Good job. Let's go…” Lance praises as he and Dylan leave without even a glance back at Keith.

    Right as the two friends disappear around the corner, Allura turns the corner at the opposite end of the hall. 

    “Keith!!!” Allura screeches. Keith sobs as Allura falls by his side. The teacher holds Keith to her chest, wiping away the blood and tears as they come. “Shh… we'll get help… you'll be okay… I can homeschool you and you won't have to come back here, baby…”

     Keith holds Allura close as she does him. Allura smooths Keith's hair, saying sweet reassurances to her wounded friend (soon brother in law). 

 

_ I'm paralyzed…~ _


	13. I'm A Monster...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request by Silvershadow989.  
> The songs are Monster by Imagine Dragons  
> And Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Poisonous thoughts plague his mind. His knees are tucked to his chest as he struggles to gain breath.

_ They hate me. They must have me…  _ Keith curls up tighter, his face hiding deeper in his arms.  _ They hate me… they do… I hate me… what I've become…  _

    Looking down at his shaking hands, Keith whispers, “Why..?” His eyes change like they did when he fought Shiro's clone. When he blinks, Keith notices that his hands are taking on a lavender hue. In his panic, he stumbles back against the wall, sobbing between his sporadic breaths.

    A single thought can't process as his mind is running a mile a minute. The toxic purple continues to spread faster in his panic. While his skin is changing, Keith stares on as his panic continues to climb, reaching its climax when Keith feels his ears  _ change _ .

    He can't breathe properly not even when it's over. Not even when his skin is covered in different shades of purple. Not even when he's completely transformed. 

    His furry ears tuck back in fear.

 

_ I've turned into a monster~ _

    Keith curls up tighter. His eyes shut close. His breaths start to even out. He starts to calm down. 

    Posture falling, Keith looks around his room with new eyes.

 

_ And it keeps getting stronger _ ~

    His lips curl downward. _They'll hate me…_ _they'll hate this monster I've become. They will hate Keith Kogane the Galra._ Keith's breath hitches.

  
  
  


Lance roams the halls, boredom pulling him into the halls. Sighing, the brunet continues his trek, eyes staying forward though they aren't registering anything around him.

    A whimper from a nearby room calls Lance closer. “Keith?” Lance looks at the door in disbelief.  _ Is he hurt? _ The Blue Paladin knocks on Keith's door. For some reason, he  _ feels _ fear in the air. 

    “Keith? Are you okay, babe?”

    Another knock is greeted by more silence.

    “I'm coming in! Hope you're decent.” Lance mutters the last part to be one in particular. Upon entering, Lance notices that the lights are off and Keith's bed is in disarray. 

    “Babe? Where are you?” A weak whimper is all Lance gets in response. Turning to see the culprit of the small sound, Lance is shocked to find his  _ boyfriend _ as a Galra. “Keith?” He earns a nod from the Galra and a quiet ‘don't look at me’.

    Lance steps closer and falls to his knees by Keith. “Keith, Babe… what happened?” Lance takes Keith's hands, noting that the lavender hands are shaking like leaves. Holding them to his chest, Lance sighs.

    “It's okay, Baby… I promise…” Seeing Keith's irregular breathing patterns, Lance opens his arms. Keith falls into them, whimpering. Rubbing Keith's back, Lance hums a song then starts to sing.

    “That say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate…” Keith shudders out a breathy sigh. Lance continues to comfort Keith, willing for his boyfriend to calm down.

    “It's woven in our souls. You need to let it go…” Keith's eyes look up at Lance's.  _ Perfect timing _ . “Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. We can escape this now, but you'll have to show me how.” Lance wraps his arms tighter around Keith. It's almost like an unspoken promise.

 

The next morning, Lance wakes to Keith shaking him lightly. “Wha?” Keith looks up at Lance, worrisome amethyst eyes meet calm blue. Helpless dark meet questioning blue. 

    “You… you don't think…” Keith chokes almost like he's about to cry. “Think… I'm a-a monster…?” 

    Laughing, Lance hugs Keith close. “Is that why you were panic, last night? You thought that I would call you a monster? Because you're Galra?” A small nod. “Babe! Oh my God, babe! If anything, I love you more. Your ears are adorable and so sweet! I love it! I look you!”

    Tears dribble down Keith's cheeks. “Lance…” He tackles Lance in a bear hug. “I… I love you, too…”

    “You're crushing me!” Lance laughs kissing Keith's head. 

    “Ew! PDA!” A voice squawks from the door. Both Lance and Keith turn to find Pidge sticking her tongue out at the pair. She fakes a gag, running off soon after. Lance leaps from the bed screaming at Pidge.

    “You'll never catch me!!!” Pidge taunts.


	14. Why Would We Help You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by InaAzmy89.

“Shiro?” My eyes dart around, searching Shiro's feral eyes for any ounce of… well, Shiro. His normally dark eyes are now shining a deep purple. I take a step closer to him watching as his eyes take on a sinister gleam. “Shiro, please listen to me…”

    “Why would I listen to you, _Keith_ …?” He spits my name like venom. “You're only trying to get me to go back to being weak.”

    “You're not like this! You're kind and thoughtful and generous… You saved me countless times! And I love you! You're my brother!” Taking another step is rewarded with a smile from Shiro.

    “Oh, really? I doubt that… Why would I ever love someone as weak and worthless as _you_ … Even your own parents abandoned you because they knew just how worthless you are…”

    “No… They didn't… They didn't abandon me.” Voice strong and words holding venom, I hiss, “They never would…”

    Shiro chuckles, amused by my words. “Really? I'm pretty sure that your mother up and left you. You didn't even know if she existed up until recently! So how would you know if they abandoned you or not?”

    “I know that they didn't because I saw it myself.”

    “That's not possible.”

    “It is and I saw it for myself. I saw that Krolia had to leave to protect me and my father.”

    “Are you sure that's what happened? It could've all been a lie. A trick of the mind.”

    “Stop!”

    “You don't know what happened.”

    “Quit it!”

    “She could be lying to you…”

    “No!” I draw my dagger and activate it. “She would never!”

    “How would you know, Keith? You're just as stupid as you were back then…” Shiro starts to circle me, I follow him with my blade. “You always think that ‘everything is good’ and that everyone loves you… Guess what? Everyone hates you because you're a worthless Galra brat…”

    “Shut-” I launch myself at him, blade aimed at his chest. “Up!”

    “Heh!” Shiro blocks the sword, smiling at me. “That's the Keith I know!”

    I growl at his statement, lunging forward again. Shiro dodges again, this time he takes on the offence. He slams his human fist down on my back. Crying out, I dart away before he can launch another attack.

     “Come back here!” Shiro rushes at me, his arm materializing a sword.

    As his sword swings at me, I scream, “I won't hurt you!”

    “Do it, Galra! Do what you're made to do!!!” His growl sends shivers down my spine.

    Out of the corner of my eye, I see Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge enter the control room. _I can ask for help!_

    “Guys! Shiro isn't himself! We need to restra- Agh!” My words are cut short by Shiro when he cuts my side with his blade.

    Lance scoffs, “You think that we'd help _you_? Why would we?”

    “Yes, Lance is correct.” Allura watches me dodge Shiro's attack with a blank expression. “Why would we help the Galra?”

    “I think you mean the enemy, Allura,” Pidge clarifies.

    “Yes, that is correct.”

    “Let's go, guys.” Lance starts to leave but is stopped by Hunk.

    “No, let's see just how weak Keith really is…” Hunk smiles when Shiro cuts my arm.

    “No, guys! Please!” I dodge another attack that was aimed for my head. Hissing a couple curses, I land a punch to Shiro's jaw. This only makes a smile crawls across his face.

    His metal hand glows the same color as his eyes when he brings it back. A scream escapes my mouth when the fist comes in contact with my chest. It _burns_ much like fire to dry wood. It energy eats away at my flesh until I can get away. While I'm still down, Shiro kicks me across the room. My head smacks against the nearest chair. I unintentionally whimper.

    “Shiro… please… don't do this…” My eyes drift over to everyone else in the room. They are _smiling_. Before Shiro can land another hit, I sob out, “Shiro! Please! I love you… I-I don't want to hurt you…”

    “Why would he stop?” Lance snickers. “You're just getting what you deserve!”

    “Please…” I look up at Shiro, my eyes meet his. “Please, Shiro…” I clutch at my wounded side, my hands get covered in the sticky red substance instantly.

    “Keith…” At the word, Shiro's eyes turn normal and he collapses. _Out like a light…_

 

* * *

 

 

“Keith! Keith! C'mon wake up!”

    “Shi… ro…”

    “Yes, Keith, it's me. It's okay… We'll get you help… Stay calm, okay? I'm going to take you to a pod and you'll be okay.”

    Fiery pain spikes throughout my entire body when Shiro picks me up in his arms. In response, I whimper. Darkness envelops me once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Falling…

    I fall into someone's arms. _Shiro's_ arms. He whispers quiet reassurances into my hair while lowering us to the ground.

    “I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that to you…”

    Shiro's quiet, sorrowful words pierce my heart. “You weren't you…”

    “Where was everyone else?” Shiro looks me in the eyes, his are solemn but mine are only sad and tired.

    Biting my lip, I quietly mutter, “They were watching…”

    “Watching… They… They didn't help you?”

    I can't manage to say anything else so I just shake my head.

    “Stay here.” Shiro's eyes turn cold and unforgiving. “I'll be back with everyone else…”

    “Shiro…” Shiro doesn't acknowledge my plea so I call it again. He doesn't say anything or even looks back. “Please, Shiro…”

 

Shiro returns with four people in tow. They each have very different expression. Lance is the least guilty of them all, but his normal smirk is down turned. Allura is next; her expression is blank and icy. Hunk and Pidge, on the other hand, both have guilty, downturned eyes. They all look up at me from where they stand by the med bay door.

    I am leaning back on the healing pod, my arms crossed. My expression remains empty as they travel closer.

    Shiro moves to stand beside me, taking on a more defensive stance. “Well…” He growls, voice low and deadly.

    No one says a word, they're probably scared to. My eyes scan them. Allura looks like she's about to say something, but is cut off by Lance.

    “He shouldn't be a paladin. He's _Galra_!”

    Shiro's deadly glare lands on Lance. “He's _been_ Galra. We just know about it now thanks to the blades.”

    “It doesn't change the fact that he's one of them…”

    Taking a step closer to Lance causes the brunet to take a step back, fear shining in his eyes. “He's still Keith. How would you like to be treated like you're less than dirt because you're cuban, and polynesian, and italian, and altain?” Shiro looks at each of the culprits when he says their ethnicities. They each shrink back a little when Shiro's eyes glare into theirs.

    “You should be ashamed…” Shiro's voice is almost like an animalistic growl. He turns to me. “Let's go, Keith. Let them have time to think that over…” I nod and follow Shiro from the room with such a dark atmosphere.

    A guilty voice calls back, “I'm sorry!”

    I turn back and face Lance. “I'm supposed to _accept_ that?” With that, I storm off after Shiro.


	15. In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by PurpleKlanceFan.  
> The song is "In My Blood" by Shawn Mendes.

“Shiro? Shiro?! Can you hear me?!” I shout into the comms earning no response from the older paladin. “Shiro! Please, answer me!” My cries become more desperate the longer the time gets between the last time we contacted him. I fly Red over to Black, shouting Shiro's name repeatedly. I get no response so I leave Red. At my action, Allura calls for me to return to Red. I promptly refuse and ignore all her attempts.

    Upon entering Black, I rush to the cockpit. “Shiro!” Once in the small room, I turn Shiro chair around. Am involuntarily sob forces its way from my lips at the sight of the empty chair. I can't escape the lion fast enough. Everyone is demanding or trying to coax an answer out of me, but I don't- no,  _ can't _ respond. 

    Once I'm back in Red, she tries to purr calm words to me, but I block them out, curling against the back of my chair. I throw my helmet away and, along with it, the other's voices. With my head buried on my arms, I start scratching at my arm then I grab my knife. 

    One slice after another, I cover my left arm in red. In blood. The action brings temporary comfort with it's familiar feeling. Another cut, and another, and another…

    Then a voice. “Keith! Come back to the God damn Castle!”  _ Lance _ .

    In response to the him, I pull up my suit sleeve and grab my helmet. “On-” I cough to clear the squeak from my voice, “On my way…”

    “Good,” He snaps. 

    “Lance!” Pidge sounds like she's about to smack the guy, “He just lost his brother  _ again _ !”

_ Wait how long have I been in here? _ Looking out the window, I see that I'm the only one left out here. “Are you guys in the castle?” I sit back in the seat, wincing when the fabric of my suit rubs against my fresh cuts. 

    “Yeah! Have been for the last five minutes! Now hurry your-”

    “Lance!” This time I hear someone, supposedly Pidge, smack or punch Lance.

    “Hey! That hurt!”

    “It's what you get since you can't have some sympathy!” 

    With empathy in his voice, Hunk reassures, “We'll find him, Keith. Just come back and we can discuss it.” 

    I start to pilot Red back to the Castle. “Yeah… I'm on my way…”

    “Better- Ow! Pidge!”

    “Quit saying stuff to Keith, and shut your trap for once!”

    “You know I can't do that!” 

    “You better try!”

    After that, all I hear are the quiet purrs of Red as she tries to give me comforting statements. I don't respond to them but I do touch my hand to her nose when I exit the giant lion.

    “Finally, your back! Now we can-” Lance shuts up after a glare from Pidge. 

    “I'm going to my room…” I murmur before making my way to my room.

    “Hey! Ow!”

    “Let him grieve!”

    I wander the halls until I reach my room. Entering the dark room, I don't bother with the lights as I go straight to my bed, flopping down on it dramatically.

    That's when the tears come. They show no sign of letting up. Every time I scrub them away, more replace them.  _ Why? I just found him… He was just here… Why can't I be happy? Why can't he stay? Why? _

 

I awake to pounding on my door. Startled awake, I sit bolt upright, evaluating my surrounding. 

    “You'd best be decent, 'cause I'm coming in!” Lance almost immediately opens my door. He tries to find me in the darkness to almost no avail, but then he spots me and gives me a look.

    Turning on the lights, Lance scrunches up his nose. “Why are you in the dark in your paladin armor?” After he gives me a one-over, the Blue Paladin cocks an eyebrow. “Did you crash after yesterday's battle?”

    “Yesterday?” I mutter, dumbfounded.

    “Yeah, yesterday. So you have been sleeping. Thought you were slacking off.”

    “Slacking off?” I scoff. “No, I wasn't.”

    “Why else would you be in your paladin armor, in the dark, with bed head?”

    To that, I have no response.

    “Exactly. Now, I was sent here to get you, ‘cause we need to discuss Shiro. By ‘us’ I mean everyone. Now, get dressed and hurry up.”

    “Okay.” At my response, Lance leaves. As I start to peel off my armor and undersuit, I notice the dried blood and cuts on my arm. When my knife hits the floor with a ‘clang’, I lift it up.  _ It wouldn't hurt to do it a couple times…  _

 

When I stumble into the lounge, everyone's eyes immediately go to me. Lance looks like he wants to say something, but, when Pidge elbows him in the ribs, he shuts up. Hunk gives me a worrisome glance but can't say anything before Allura cuts in. 

    “Paladins, we must discuss the matter of the Black Paladin,” Though her voice is calm and steady, Allura looks sorrowful and indecisive. “If we cannot find him in three Earth days time, we will need to see if the Black Lion will accept a new Paladin.”

    “Who?” Pidge lifts an eyebrow and looks around the room.

    “I… I don't know. We could each try to bond with her?”

    Everyone nods their agreement, but Lance decides to voice his opinion. “Why wouldn't she chose me?”

    Scoffing, I glare at Lance. “Why would she chose you?”

    “I have obvious leadership skills, unlike you, Keith! Besides, why would she chose you? You're just a hothead!”

    “Really? You have leadership skills? Pfft! That's funny, cause last time I checked, you couldn't make a  _ cow _ move an inch…” I spit venom in every one of my words.

    “Like you could!”

    “I know that I could, because, unlike you I actually have leadership skills  _ and _ I was told by Shiro to lead!” 

    Lance's face contorts with anger. He stands and stalks closer, growling, “Why would he chose  _ you _ ?”

    “Maybe because I don't randomly pick fights with my teammates!”

    “I wouldn't have to pick fights if you weren't so annoying and if you didn't flaunt your skills!”

    “I don't, though!”

    “Yeah right! You do it all the time!”

    “When?” I challenge, smirking when Lance grits his teeth.

    “Fuck if I know! Just, all the time! Besides, why would we have a Galra as our leader when we're fighting against them?”

    This statement makes my breath hitch. “What?”

    “You heard me.”

    “I-”

    “Don't even  _ try _ to say that you're ‘only part Galra’. No one wants to hear you-”

    “Lance!” 

 

_ Help me~ _

    I barely process the next statements. My hand travels to my cuts and I start to reopen the wounds. My breaths grows to be erratic. As soon as I feel someone touch me I scream at them, “Get back! Leave… leave me a-alone!”

    “Keith! You're bleeding!”

    “You need to calm down!”

    “Listen to me Keith-”

    “I-I didn't mean to!”

    “Calm down, please…”

    “Take deep breaths and calm down!”

 

_ It's like the walls are caving in~ _

    I don't know who's saying what but I back away from them all and into the wall. Falling to the ground, I cover my ears and cry into my knees.

    “Leave me alone!”

_ “Keith… Take deep breaths…” Shiro? Where? _

_ “You just need to take deep breaths… In four, out four…” _

_     The sweet words keep coming as my younger self slowly but surely calmed down. _

    “Shiro…” I cry out. Everyone's voices are incoherent, but I manage to grasp a hold on one.

    “Shh,” They whisper, “look up here at me…”

    “I can't…” I whisper back.

 

_ Sometimes I feel like giving up~ _

    I start scratching at my cuts again.  _ I don't want to feel this pain anymore! _ My scratching is stopped when someone grabs my wrists in their hands, holding them carefully.

    “Keith, I need you to take some deep breaths. In eight, out seven. In eight, out seven…” 

    “Can't…” I cry, my breath hitching as a sob rakes my body.

    The person in front of me seems to talk to the others, telling them to leave. The doors open and close after a hesitant moment.

    “It's okay, Keith. It's just you and me. Now, listen to me. It might be difficult, but I need you to take deep breaths. In eight, out seven.”

    “I… can't…”

    “Yes, you can. I  _ know _ you can. Please, try…”

    I try their method and can only reach three and shakily breath out for two. 

    “That's good… Keep doing that… In eight, out seven…”

    After a couple long minutes, I manage to calm my breathing. Opening my eyes, I see Lance looking at me with worried eyes. “Lance..?” I choke out.

    “Yes?”

    “Why..?”

    Without further prompting, he reasons in a meek voice, “I didn't know that you…” He nods to my cut wrist. “And… I felt bad… I'm sorry…”

    “I-” I'm cut off when Lance hugs me close. 

    “We'll help you… You don't need to go through this alone, okay? Let's go get this fixed…” Standing, Lance helps me up, careful of my freshly opened cuts. I wince in pain, holding the arm closer to my chest. 

    “Does it hurt?” I nod, regretfully. Lance shakes his head. “Of course it does. Why would I even ask that?”

    I croak out, “Cause you're an idiot.” I smile up at Lance who smirks at me.

    “Dumb ass…”

 

“I know that it will be hard, but we can help you stop,” Lance casually offers as we enter the bathroom. While retrieving bandages, he mutters, “This will hurt, the water I mean.”

    Lance sets the gauze and ace bandages on the counter. “Come here.” He waves me closer. I come a little closer. When Lance holds out a hand for me, I place my arm in it. Turning on the water, Lance flips my hand over so my cuts are up. Carefully, he places my arm under the water.

    I gasp as the water enters my wounds. Lance must feel how tense my muscles get because he gently rub my wrist with his thumb. 

    “It will be over soon,” He promises with a smile. 

    “ _ No medicine will be strong enough _ …” I mutter.

    “What?”

    “To get me to stop…”

    “I know… it will just take time, but everyone will help…”

 

“Thank you…”


	16. Being Pulled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by Silvershadow989.   
> The song is called "Gravity" by Against The Current.

Of course the distress signal was from Galran sympathizers… Why  _ wouldn't _ they be? So, now, all of the Paladins are under lock and key in a Galra ship. Why wouldn't they end up in the mother ship? Simple; it would be too obvious. Besides, on this ship, they would be tortured and starved without causing anyone to look their way! How convenient.

    Answer me this, if you were captured by your sworn enemies, would you talk if you were tortured? I highly doubt it. That is, if you are interested in the safety of your friends. That's why they chose Keith - just Keith not anyone else. They explained to the other Paladins that “Galrans have a higher tolerance for pain. Therefore, your friend should work perfectly if we want to draw out his death.”

    To this statement, no one acted kindly. Lance was the first to try and strike out against the guard. But, when the guard shocked him, he withdrew with a whimper as Keith was dragged forward and shackled to the wall. Not without struggle, mind you. He fought back as much as he could until the guard knocked him out.

    With Keith against the opposite wall of the paladins, the two guards left. The chain strapping the four Padins to the wall allowed enough room to reach Keith but not enough to reach the door. When the guards enter to torture Keith, they coil in much of the chain, leaving only a foot left.

    I can tell that you're probably asking, “What do they do to torture Keith?” To that, I respond, that they've done many different things these past few days. The one that most pains me is when they inject some type of poison into his blood. His body convulses, and Keith writhes in pain.

    It  _ hurts _ . Being so close but being so helpless… it… It's hard to think straight when it happens. Almost like you want it confess everything so that they would stop, but you know that it would only lead to everyone’s death…

    Anyway… It was a few days or couple weeks after their capture and a different Galra came in. He looks like a Commander by his stride and marking on his armor. 

    “So, Paladins. Today is your last day to talk. If you don't… let's just say, that your friend won't be of any use tomorrow afternoon…” The Commander growls, his voice deathly low. 

    Lance glares daggers and struggles against his restraints. “Don't hurt him! Leave him alone!”

    Smiling, the Galra grabs Lance by the chin. “Does that mean you'll speak?”

    “I'm speaking now.” Lance smiles, eyes glistening in amusement. “Your gonna have to be more specific!”

    When the Commander waves a hand, one of the guards cracks a whip down on Keith's exposed ribs. Keith cries out in pain. Pidge and Hunk sob for them to stop as the guard cracks the whip once more.

    “Stop it! Stop hurting him! Get away!” Lance struggles once more, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

    Once they stop, Keith looks up into Lance's eyes. “Don't… t-tell…” His voice… 

    “Keith…” Lance hunches over, pained by good lover's voice. 

    “I'm… f… fine…”

    “Shut it, bitch!” The Commander lands a sharp punch to Keith's already bruised face. Keith whimpers from the pinpricks of pain in his cheek. To the guard, the Commander barks, “Again!” 

    The process is repeated over and over, between rounds of Keith being whipped, the Commander growls for information. Eventually, the guard informs the Commander that, if they continue, the chance the Red Paladin will die will increase, drastically.

    “Fine…” Turning to the Paladins, the Commander growls, “I'll be back tomorrow to dispose of him… If you have any information, I suggest spitting it out, now.” With no response besides quiet sobs, the Commander retreats from the room. 

    After a minute or two, the shackled extend. Lance stands on shaky legs and walks closer to Keith. Gently pushing Keith's hair from his face, Lance holds Keith's cheek.

    “I'm sorry… in so sorry…” Lance whispers, voice quivering, “We'll get out… you won't die… I promise…”

    Keith  _ smiles _ up at Lance. “As… as long as y-you live… all… live… I'll be…” Keith whimpers in pain before continuing, “happy… I love… you all…”

 

_ Can you save me, now~ _

    The next day comes quickly, to the dismay of the Paladins. Keith, who's lucky to even be conscious, winces when the door opens. His eyes close shut in anticipation. 

    “We must make haste, Paladins! To your feet.”

    “Kolivan?” Shiro mutters in disbelief. Everyone looks up at the leader of the Blades.

    “Yes. Now, to your feet.” Kolivan rushes to Keith's aid while the other three Blades help the Paladins from their shackles.

    Once Lance is freed, he comes to the assistance of his lover and the Blade’s leader. After Keith's legs are free, Kolivan moves to his hands. Lance catches Keith in his arms when his boyfriend lurches forward. 

 

_ When the ground drops out~ _

    “Shh… shh, baby… it's okay… we're getting out… you'll be okay…” Lance whispers into Keith's matted hair. Keith is whimpers and moaning in pain, clutching onto Lance for dear life. “I'm sorry for this, baby, but I'll be gentle…” After Kolivan frees Keith's other hand Lance takes Keith into his arms. Keith cries out in pain but tries not to struggle (unsuccessfully, might I add). Lance struggles to keep Keith in his arms, but when he does, holds him closer.

    “It's okay, baby boll…” Lance whispers again.

 

_ I get lost up in the clouds~ _

    Running as fast as he can after Kolivan and the others, Lance continues to whisper sweet nothings to Keith. Keith has long since passed out when Lance whispers these words. Tears stream down Lance's cheeks when everyone enters the Blade's ship. 

    Sitting heavily on the floor, Lance holds Keith closer to his chest and kisses his lover's forehead.

 

_ Can you save me now~ _

    Lance can feel someone sit next to him and lean against his shoulder. Looking sideways, he sees Pidge and next to her, Hunk. Shiro sits on the Blue Paladin’s other side. 

    “Keith..?” Pidge whispers, voice shaking. 

  
  
  


**((Time for you to choose; Does he live or die? Tell me what you choose in the comments!))**

  
  
  


**Death ending**

_ You were my gravity~ _

    Looking back at Keith, Lance sees that his lover's cheat has stopped moving. Shiro touches his hand to Keith neck, feeling for a pulse. His face drops, but he doesn't say a word.

 

_ Now my world is shattering…~ _

    No… 

  
  
  


**Life Ending**

Shiro feels for Keith's pulse but is stopped when the hand moves away. “I'm… fine…”

    “Yeah, you are.” Lance holds Keith close, smiling despite his tears. “You'll be fine…”

    “That… hurts…” 

    Lance chuckles nervous that he hurt his boyfriend. “Sorry, baby.”

    Keith smiles up at Lance. “That's… embarrassing…”

    Shiro chuckles down at his little brother. “He's been calling you that for days. Besides, you need to rest.” The oldest Paladin smooths out Keith's mullet. “We'll get you into a pod, soon.”

 

    Lance places his hand on the cold surface of the pod. Saying nothing, Lance smiles up at Keith's sleeping face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you choose for the ending? And, which do you think is better?


	17. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by Silvershadow989.  
> The song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not working on anything yesterday, so I'm writing tons today!!! >.<

Allura’s voice rings throughout the castle, calling all the Paladins to the training room. Keith, who is already in there, finishes his training sequence and shuts off the simulation. Right as it shuts off, Lance enters with Hunk and Pidge closely behind. Shiro and Allura walk in, next discussing the training exercise.

    “Alright, Paladins, you will work together against them gladiator bots. Three of them to be specific. One will have a gun and the other two will have sword. This will, hopefully, improve your teamwork skills. After each sequence, I'll add another bot.”

    Lance smirks at Allura's remark. “Alrighty, Princess! What are we waiting for, let's go!”

    “Good luck, Paladins!” Allura waves as she exits the training room. She starts the exercise as she leaves the room. 

    The three bots rise from the floor and charge. The Paladins each split up. Lance stands father behind the others, sniping the gun wielding bot. With Keith's help, it goes down quickly. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk take out the first of the sword bots.

    When Keith turns to fight the last one, he realizes it's behind it. While trying to get away, Keith tries to slide underneath it's arm. Unfortunately, he's grabbed by the throat by the gladiator bot. 

    Keith can't fight back the cry the escapes his mouth. Everyone is shocked, to say the least. The sound that escaped their Red Paladin is reminiscent of the sounds you would make if you were being strangled, but he wasn't. The bot was just holding him up by his neck. They  _ can't _ hurt. It's not in their programming. Even when they swing their swords, it just taps the Paladin and marks a point so that the Paladin can see what their injuries would be it's it was a real battle.

    The screams that are coming from Keith, though, sound to the other Paladin like he's being strangled. Keith starts to mindlessly claw at his neck.

    Lance is the first to speak up. “Turn it off, Allura! Turn it off, now!”

    As soon as the bot disappears, Keith curls in on himself where he lands. His nails still scratch at his neck. Desperate to get him to stop, Lance tackles Keith down. The Blue Paladin pins Keith's hands down despite Keith's cries.

    “No! Stop! Stop it! Get off!!!” Keith tries to kick Lance but is unsuccessful as Lance is it of range. His cries turn to desperate whimpers the longer he's pinned. “I'll be good, just, please stop! Get off!”

    “Keith, you're safe in the Castle. You're safe.” Lance flashes a look at the others, telling them to leave. They do so with no further prompting. Turning back to Keith, Lance whispers, calmer than before, “Babe, you're safe in the Castle… I promise you're safe.”

    “No! Get off! No! No!” Keith tries, once again, to throw Lance off but can't. Lance rubs Keith's wrists with his thumbs.

    “I'll get off if you don't scratch yourself, okay?” Knowing what Keith will say, Lance starts to move.

    “Please… please…” Keith whimpers out pitifully. 

    Lance, once off Keith, helps his boyfriend sit up. “Breath, babe. Take deep breaths.”

    With Lance's help, Keith starts to calm down. Lance smiles at Keith, opening his arms for the Red Paladin. Keith falls into Lance's open arms, holding Lance close.

    “Let's go to the lounge and talk about this, okay,” Lance ask, rubbing Keith's back. Keith nods into his lover's shoulder.

 

Once in the comfort of the lounge, Lance invites Keith into his lap while he tells his story. Keith accepts and leans against the Blue Paladin’s chest while telling his lover of his dreaded past.

    “After my father died, I went into the foster system. It only took them a couple days to find me a ‘home’ with a man named Jake. He only fostered me so he could get the extra money since he spent all of his on drugs. Instead of using it to feed me and care for be, he would use it to buy drugs and alcohol.

    “After a while, he started to abuse and starve me. When he abused me, he would usually pick me up by my neck and throw me. I… when you pinned me down, it made me think of those times when he would hold me down while I cried…”

    Lance hugs Keith close. “I'm so sorry! I didn't… I'm sorry, babe…”

    Keith kisses his boyfriend and smiles, sadly. “You didn't know. It's not like you meant to hurt.”

    “Speaking of hurt… let's go clean up your neck.”

    “Oh, yeah…”

    Lance chuckles. “C'mon, you big baby! Let's go!”

 

That night, when they were going to bed, Lance started to whisper-sing into Keith's ear.

    “Just close your eyes. The Sun is going down. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.”


	18. The Blades...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by InaAzmy89.

Kolivan looks down at the younger member as Keith continues to give his report. Keith looks up at his superior with slight disdain. Never has he been one to show respect even with Kolivan who he respects more than others. Why give people respect they don’t earn? That’s Keith’s opinion.

    If you don’t prove you earn it, you won’t get Keith’s respect. It took _months_ for Shiro to gain respect and even longer to earn his trust. Not long after Keith trusted Shiro, he was lost in space. It was only natural for the ravenet to withdraw from practically everything. He bombed tests and simulations. He became snippy with all his teachers, classmates, _simulated_ flight instructors. When confronted by the one and only Iverson, Keith couldn’t control himself and lashed out. It wasn’t like he _meant_ to claw the guy’s eye. After that day, it didn’t come as a shock that he was expelled and wasn’t able to return. Instead of being pissed about his education being ruined, the ravenet was more devastated over losing his only friend, no, brother.

    After all of that, it came as no surprise to Shiro that Keith was weary of making any relationships. It did help that Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were accepting and that Lance distracted Keith with witty banter. But, now that he’s with the Blades of Marmora, Keith has reverted to hiding in his “shell”. He barely hangs out around the other members and it’s a miracle that Kolivan got Keith to speak to him. He is, however, very vocal about his opinions.

    “It would be a suicide mission,” Keith mutters, understanding the dire circumstances of the new mission. “It's an _active_ battleship. Why wouldn't it be armed for plenty of guards?” Keith waves his arm to demonstrate his point.

    Kolivan nods. “I understand that, Keith, but it needs to be done.”

    “We can't sacrifice our members.”

    “I know this, Keith. You're only stating my worries over again.”

    “I-”

    Kolivan cuts Keith off with a glare that seems to pierce the younger's chest. Closing his mouth again, Keith listens carefully.

    “We need to gather more intel and it will only get more dangerous from here on. If we do not get on that ship in two days, we will need to wait for another. With that in mind; are you joining me on this mission?” Kolivan’s eyes soften. Sighing, Keith nods. “Good. Get your armor checked and sharpen your blades.” With that, the leader leaves.

    Keith retreats to his room. The long, dimly lit hallways lead him to his small room. The room only contains a bed and nightstand, much like his room on the Castle. When he thinks of his room on the Castle, Keith's thoughts start to become a poisoned jumbled mess. Thoughts of his easy replacement and probably vacant room flood his mind.

    When he enters his room, Keith immediately turns his communicator on and calls the Castle. After a minute of anxiety inducing waiting, Keith ends the failed communication. The ravent flops backwards onto his bed. He drags a hand over his eyes and hides the dark eyes behind his arm.

    “Please, call back…”

 

Keith wakes to a buzzing the next day. He answers quickly, hope filling his chest. When he sees all his friends from the castle, his heart swells and his eyes soften considerably. He _smiles_ at them.

    “Hey, Keith!” Lance is the first to speak, his voice cheeky. Everyone else chirps their greetings with smiles.

    Keith's eyes gaze over everyone's exhausted states. “Were y'all on a mission?”

    “Yeah. It was exhausting!” Pidge smiles despite how beaten up she looks.

    “What was it?” Keith's eyes lock with Allura's then Shiro's as he searches for an answer.

    Allura speaks first, her voice confident and doesn't betray any sign of exhaustion. “It was just a simple mission to protect the planet of Zultre.”

    “I wouldn't call _that_ simple…” Lance argues begrudgingly. His blue eyes meet Keith's and explains, “There were _so_ many of the Galra! So many!!!”

    Keith snorts, flashing a smirk at Lance. “I bet I could've handled them better than you.”

    “Pfft! As if, Mullet!”

    Shiro smiles at the quarreling two before saying anything. “Why did you call, Keith? Is something the matter?”

    “Oh! I just wanted to check in on you guys and tell y'all about the last mission we went on.” Keith's eyes meet Shiro's dark ones. Despite the darkness of his irises, they hold suck fondness for his friends.

     “Go ahead, we're listening.” Everyone looks at Keith expectantly.

    It takes no time for Keith to fill them in on the growing rebellion on the planet Laitune and what the Blades accomplished on the mission. After saying everything, Keith waits for someone to say something.

    Allura smiles, “That's great! Do you know what you're next mission will be?”

    “Yes, I do.” Keith looks away from the communicator to where his armor is sitting on the other side of his room. Knowing that he needs to get that done today, Keith smiles apologetically at his friends. “I'm sorry, guys, but I need to get ready for it since it is tomorrow…”

    Hunk looks concerned as he mutters, “Didn't you just get back yesterday?”

    Keith bites his lip, nodding as he looks around the room. “Yeah. It's busy here.”

    “We've noticed.” Hunk looks to everyone else to see who will say anything.

    “Are you sure you're okay?” Pidge's eyebrows crease in worry. “We know that it's ‘busy’ being a member of BOM, but we're worried.”

    “Yeah, Mullet!” Lance, regardless of his cold words, has a gentle look to his eyes and voice. He points to the screen, right at Keith. “You almost always have a new bruise, or scar, or scratch! Like the one on your cheek.”

    Keith brushes his fingers lightly over the new scratch. “It's not deep.”

    Shaking his head, Shiro says, calmly, “That's not the point, Keith. The point is that you're almost always hurt. It's been this way since you joined the Blades.”

    Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose. “We've already talked about it Keith, and we want you to come back to Voltron.”

    “It's dangerous, being apart of the Blades,” Hunk injects with worrisome eyes. “You look more distant and tense.”

    “Just come back, please, Keith?” Pidge's eyes widen, and Keith finds himself comparing her to a puppy.

    Sighing, Keith concedes. “Okay. I'll talk to Kolivan about it after tomorrow’s mission.”

    Pidge smiles impishly. “Promise?”

    “Promise,” Keith says confidently.

    “Thank you, Keith.” Allura's eyes shine as she smiles.

    Keith smiles back at everyone. “I need to go, guys. See you soon.” With that, Keith turns off the small device. He glances over to his armor. Retrieving it from the closet, the ravenet walks to his door. After giving his room a once-over, he leaves.

 

At the wave of a hand, Keith rushes forward to the next corner. He peers around the edge, and, upon seeing a couple guards, gives a hand signal to the other three BOM members. They freeze in the spot and wait for Keith to motion them forward. Crouching next to the smaller member, the BOM members glance around the corner. Once of the three dives from their hiding place launching small electronic disks at the sentries. With a metallic “thunk” the sentries short circuit.

     The member that just deactivated the sentries, waves his fellow members forward. They all creep into the control room. One steps forward, Keith knows them as Ligrin. Ligrin starts to work on the control panel, tapping away at button after button.

    As he works, Keith and the other two Blades stand watch. Keith creeps forward and looks around the corner. Seeing a couple guards warrants Keith to signal his companions to stay back. His dark amethyst eyes shine with fear as more turn into the hallway. Turning back to call for the other BOM members to flee, Keith sees that they're already preparing.

    When they start to escape, the door behind Keith bursts open. Immediately after, Keith is surrounded and pinned down. With the guards worried about him, Keith watches as the other BOM members escape. He yelps when they pull his arms backward and bind them with rough rope. He's forced to his feet with someone holding each of his arms and one guard holding the rope between his hands.

_Knowledge or Death…_

 

The rough metal floor is unforgiving as Keith is thrown against it. Keith glares up at his captors. He repeats the Blade's mantra. In this situation, he'll have to accept death which means that he made an empty promise to his friends. His thoughts turn bitter as a Lieutenant Commander and Lotor join him in his cell.

    Lotor stands by the door, watching as the Commander manhandles Keith into suspended shackles. When he latches Keith's hands in place, he fixes Keith's feet to the ground by more of the shackles. Keith trashes out whenever he gets the chance, even kicking the Commander, once. In response to getting kicked, the Commander growled and punched Keith in the face, reopening the wound on Keith's cheek.

    The ravenet growled in return and spit curses out at the Galra like they were poison. Once he is shackled, the Commander left Keith to the mercy of Lotor who is now holding a dagger. _Keith's_ dagger.

    “Oh, little Paladin…” When Keith flinches, Lotor smirks, “Yes, I _know_ who you are. Question is, why are you working for those _traitors_?” His voice even and deadly, Lotor prowls closer. “Are you not speaking, little one?”

    Keith spits in the Prince’s face when the Galra takes another step. Lotor wipes the saliva off his face, grimacing. His smile drops when he looks back up at Keith.

    “So you want to do it that way? We can, if you want to… I don't have to torture you, Paladin. All you have to do is reveal the location of the Blade's hideout.” All Lotor gets in response is a glare.

    “Fine, then I'll use this…” The Prince takes another step, now standing in front of Keith. His yellow eyes glare into Keith's. One of his hands reach up and drag the blade down Keith's ribs.

    Keith bites his lip to prevent giving Lotor the satisfaction of his screams. At his silent response, Lotor slashes the flesh on Keith's arm open. Both wounds blood steadily produse deep red blood. Looking down at the wounds, Lotor smirks up at Keith.

    “Are you willing to speak, yet?” More silence, another slash. “How about-” Plunging the blade into Keith's thigh draws a scream of pain from the younger, “-now?!”

    Keith can't help the whimper that escapes as the blood starts to coat his body in red. Lotor starts to grow agitated the more time passes. Yielding no response from Keith after another attack, he punches the ravenet’s cheek. Keith's head sags forward, unconscious. The Prince prowls from the room.

 

“We need to save him! He's still young!” Ligrin shouts at Kolivan who growls in response.

    “Knowledge or death,” Is all that Ligrin gets in response.

 

It's the next day when Keith awakens to someone slapping him. Opening his eyes, Keith finds Haggar glaring daggers at him. Dark amethyst eyes glare back.

    “It's time to start.” Haggar growls to the druids around her.

 

It's three days after Keith was supposed to start his mission when Lance and Shiro are called to the docking bay by Allura.

    Lance and Shiro meet eyes from across the training room. “Continue,” Shiro commands Hunk and Pidge.

    Without a word, both of the Paladins sprint to the docking bay. They slide into the bay, looking around wildly. All that can be heard are the gears of Red and Black as they start to growl and roar.

    “What's going on?” Lance looks directly at Red who doesn't offer a response. “Red! What's wrong, girly?”

    “Black, what's going on,” Shiro calls to his lion. Black ducks her head, offering for Shiro to climb aboard. Shiro locks eyes with Lance. The Red Lion looks to be doing the same as Black. Both Lions are growling loudly for the Paladins to board.

    Allura and the others rush into the docking bay, looking between the Lions and their Paladins. Lance looks back at the others, “They know that Keith is in pain…”

    Shiro starts to bark orders. “Lance, ride with Hunk. I'll ride with Pidge. We'll let Red and Black lead the others to Keith and we'll save him.”

    Once boarded, the Paladins release Red and Black, following closely behind.  They waste no time as they are all flying as fast as possible. Slowly, the leading Lions slow down to a stop. In front of all the Paladins lies a large battleship. They all creep closer.

    As soon as they are almost next to the ship, but still hidden behind the debris of a fallen planet, they eject. They all make their way to the ship, leaving Allura with the Lions as a lookout.

    When they reach the ship, Pidge hacks into its systems and opens an airlock. Once they're all in, she locks it back. Shiro leads them down the hall. As they go, Lance is in charge of taking care of the guards while Shiro evaluates their surroundings.

    An ear piercing scream spits through the air followed by a quiet whimper and groan. All of the Paladins stop in their place. Their thoughts all mirror one anothers. That was Keith…

    The Padins dart down the hall towards the scream with reckless abandon. Outside of the room that the screams are erupting from, two guards are on watch. They're easily taken out, leaving the room unguarded. Lance takes out the lock with his gun and busts the door clean open.

    Inside the room, Lotor is standing with Keith at knife point. The Prince’s knife is against Keith's neck which is red with dried blood. Keith's eyes light up at the sight of his friends. He whimpers out when the knife presses against his neck.

    “Back or I'll kill the _bitch_!” Lotor growls pulling Keith's hair to expose his neck more.

    “Get away from him,” Shiro bellows, eyes turning as cold as ice.

    “Get back!”

    When the knife is pressed closer onto Keith's soft skin, the Paladins back up, but none lower their weapons. Lance raises his gun, slowly but surely. Finally, he fires and Lotor drops, clutching his wounded side. While Shiro rushes to aid Keith, Pidge knocks Lotor out.

    “Keith! Are you okay?” Hunk's eyebrows turn upwards, betraying his worry.

    “Jus’ fine…” Keith slurs, eyes falling closed until he hears a sharp whine of a dog. As soon as he's free, Keith stumbles forward to the hallway. Protests follow his every move as the ravenet stalks closer to the dog's cell. He slams his shoulder into the door, cursing as white-hot pain spreads throughout his shoulder.

    The door opens, and, with it, a footsoldier. With one look at Keith's friend, the soldier runs off. The little wolf-like creature within the cell is taken into Keith's arms, when the ravenet gets closer.

 _Tick, tick, tick_.

    Keith curls his body around the tiny creature as a bomb explodes behind him.

    “Keith!” Shiro yells in the aftermath of the bomb explosion. Dark eyes search for his younger brother. He sees the younger getting nuzzled by the small wolf creature. The puppy whines as he nuzzles the crumpled form of his rescuer. Keith doesn't respond even when he's taken into Shiro's arms. The small ravenet's head lolls to the side, pressing into Shiro's chest. Shiro's eyes show great concern as he gathers the other and rushes from the cells. The wolf creature runs after Shiro, crying for his rescuer.

    The Lions rush to their Paladins, Black arriving first. Shiro boards the Lion, the puppy following.

    “Hurry, Black. We can't let him die…” Shiro looks back at Keith who is leaning against the wall at the back of the cockpit. His breaths are shallow and labored.

 

They have no problems getting to the Castle and even less when they place Keith into a healing pod. His limp frame suspended in the pod gives everyone hope but also fury.

    Allura storms from the med bay, followed by the other Paladins. Lance cocks an eyebrow, confused.

    “What's up, Princess?” Lance inquires as he dog tails the Princess.

    She growls, voice deathly low, “Kolivan did not tell us of Keith's capture…”

    “Oh…”

    As soon as they're in the control room, Allura tells Coran to contact Kolivan. Almost immediately, the leader of the Blades responds.

    “Good-”

    Allure barks at him, “Why didn't you tell us of Keith's capture?! He could've died if it had not been for the red and black lions!”

    “You saved him..?” Kolivan's facial expression shows he's dumbfounded.

    “Yes, we saved him!”

    “Why wouldn't we save him?” Pidge glares up at the leader. “He's our friend.”

    Lance's normally playful expression has turned dark. “He's staying with us…”

    “I-”

    Shiro's turn. “No, Keith is staying with us where he is safe and where he is loved. He is almost always hurt when he's with you and it's not acceptable. He needs to be protected.”

    “Understood,” Kolivan deadpans.

    “Good.” With that, Allura shuts off the communication with a huff. She looks around at the Paladins. “Let's go check on his vitals.”

    While walking back, Lance rambles on about everything and nothing at once. Hunk offers tidbits here and there, but, overall, Lance is having a conversation with himself. Once in the room, everyone stops by the door. Blocking their path is the wolf pup.

    The small puppy growls if they attempt to get close to his rescuer. When they take a step back, the puppy continues pacing and whining. Every now and again, the pup will paw at the pod. Once, the pup teleported and bit Lance's finger when the brunet took a step closer.

    “It _bit_ me!” Lance holds his finger, giving the pup stink eye.

    “Of course it did,” Pidge rationalizes, “You're getting too close to his ‘owner’.”

    “I don't think Keith even knows about the thing, so what if we just stick it in a wormhole?!”

    “If you want to try to catch it, be my guest.”

    At the suggest, Lance deflates and hides behind Hunk, glaring at the small puppy over the Yellow Paladin's shoulder.

 

A week later, the pod hisses out a warning of the Paladin within being released. Keith half falls, half stumbles out into Shiro's awaiting arms. The small puppy jumps at Keith's legs, yelping at the Paladin happily.

    “How are you feeling?” Shiro asks with a chuckle as he notices how groggy Keith is.

    “Tired… and cold…” Keith's eyes find the overactive puppy that's jumping at his legs and teleporting here and there. When Keith extends a hand to the pup, the tiny wolf nuzzles the hand and barks gleefully. “Hey, little buddy… I see you remember me.”

    Looking around, Keith notices that everyone has their gaze trained on him. He smiles shyly and faces them, arms crossed but his posture slumped over in exhaustion. His dazed eyes look around the room slowly. Finally, the tiny bark of the wolf pup brings Keith's eyes to him.

    Crouching, Keith starts to pet the tiny ball of energy. He looks up at the Paladins, smirking. “Can I keep him?”

    Shiro snorts in amusement. “Lance has Kaltenecker, so I don't see why you can't have a puppy.”

    Lance tries to pet the puppy but gets snipped at. “Dog! Why do you hate me?!”

    Keith smirks and pets the pup. He praises, “Good boy!”

    “His attitude is just like yours… You should name him Keith 2…” Lance growls, bitterly.

    When Pidge extends a hand from a couple feet away, the puppy teleports over and brushes his head against the Green Paladin’s hand. “What will you call him.”

    “Yorak. It's what my mom wanted to call me.” Keith fondly watches on as the puppy plays with Hunk and Shiro. Yorak keeps snipping at Lance when the Blue Paladin tries to get close, or just for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm inspired and make a plan! C:


	19. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by RJDG_Fanatic.  
> My friend, tumbler user who-would-toast-a-pineapple, did this prompt.

“Good morning, paladins,” Allura says cheerfully.   
  
“Today for your training, you will be completing another team-building exercise .”   
  
A chorus of groans answers her.   
  
“Do we have to?”   
  
“Oh come on”   
  
“I haven’t even had breakfast yet!”   
  
“This sucks”   
  
Allura glares back at them. “Paladins, team building is an important part of your training and it will help you get to know each other better. There are no guidelines to this task, and you will have all day to complete it. You simply have to discuss your insecurities as a way of familiarizing yourselves with each other.”   
  
Shiro and Keith exchange worried glances.   
  
“An important part of being on a team,” she continues, “is knowing your weaknesses and strengths.”   
  
She glances at them a final time as she turns for the door, only pausing to wish them good luck.   
  
The next few seconds are spent in silence. No one is ready, or even willing to speak. Instead, the five awkwardly glance around, avoiding eye contact.   
  
Everyone jumps when Hunk yells excitedly “Oh! I’ve got a good one!”   
  
He grins excitedly. “I’ve always secretly hated the taste of mayonnaise”   
  
No one laughs, and losing the confidence of comedy, sinks back into his chair, dejectedly.   
  
Across the room, Shiro takes a breath and smiles grimly, before rising to his feet. “I’m the leader. I should probably go first.”   
  
Everyone relaxes in immediate relief, and Keith mouths a silent “thanks” across the room.   
  
“Being a paladin of Voltron is stressful,” he begins. “Being a paladin of the head of Voltron, however, is terrifying. You’re always under pressure. People are supposed to look up to you as a guide,” Lance, Pidge, and Hunk smile brightly, “a role model,” Keith looks up from his shoes, “a leader…” All the other Paladins offer kind smiles to their faithful leader. “You have to show people the way, even when you don’t know where you’re going.” He pauses as if for breath, and looks around to the others, struggling to continue.

 

“You guys know that I have flashbacks and PTSD.” He looks up at his fellow Paladins, meeting each of their gazes. “My anxiety makes things even worse. I’m so afraid of disappointing everyone, and failing the universe.” Shiro hangs his head, closing his eyes tightly at the thought.  
  
“It’s ok, Shiro. We’re always here to support you. You do a great job,” Pidge chimes in, her eyes bright and sympathetic.   
  
“Yeah! You’re almost like a second dad to me,” Hunk adds thoughtfully, and Keith nods in agreement, smiling with gratitude.

 

Shiro grins, shaking his head. “You guys are out of your minds.”  
  
“Would you say that we’re…” Lance pasuses for dramatic effect, “out of this world?” Lance laughs like a madman and everyone gives him strange looks. “What?” His smile fades a little.   
  
“I’m going next.” Lance's eyebrows knit together as he thinks of his words. “I think my parents might have a grudge against me. I mean, sure, I miss them, but I wonder if they actually want me back. **((Keith stares at the camera like he’s on the office. ))** It’s like I’m never good enough for them. My grades, my friends... I think my abuela almost had a heart attack when I came out as bi.” Everyone looks shocked at the minor detail, but they let the brunet continue. “I may not be the oldest, but they sure as hell treat me like I am.” He frowns, looking down. “It sucks to disappoint my family, of course, but when I came out here and failed in the garrison, I felt useless. I shouldn’t be here.”   
  
“I know how you feel.” Keith mutters, almost to himself. Shiro looks over to his younger brother, frowning knowingly.  
  
An awkward silence follows his confessions. For a solid minute, no one else says anything. Then Pidge’s voice is heard. “Before- well, when I was in the Garrison, people always went out of their way to make sure that I felt awful. They said that ‘only little kids believe in cryptids’,” she says mockingly. Keith snorts, his cheeks reddening when attention is turned his way. They all look back at Pidge as she continues, “And what’s so wrong with being smart, anyway? They use the word nerd like it’s an insult,”  
  
“That’s stupid,” Lance responds, voice bitter and sharp like a knife.  
  
“I guess it’s my turn,” Hunk says with reluctance, before facing his friends. “You guys know how much I love food, and I know I’ve talked to Lance about this, but...” he trails off and mumbles to his shoes. “I’ve been anorexic. I mean, I starved myself for really long periods of time.” All eyes widen at his confession. “Imagine that; Me neglecting the love of my life.” He smiles a little, but it's filled with sorrow.

 

“Don’t be afraid of telling us things, Hunk. We’re your friends. We care about you,” Pidge says. “We’re always here for you, pal.” **((Lmao nudge nudge buddy.))**   
  
“Thanks guys.”   
  
“I was bullied when I was little, before and after my parents abandoned me,” Keith blurts suddenly. Four heads swivel in his direction. “Now that I think of it, I don’t think there’s ever been anyone who hasn’t hated me.”

 

“You know that isn’t true!” Lance protests.

 

Keith ignores him in favor of continuing. “The people who didn’t hate me gave up on me as soon as they saw me. I’ve been alone for a very long time. No one likes a Galra kid.” He turns his head, his eyes met Shiro's dark, sympathetic ones. “Shiro, when you left, I knew I was done for. You thought that you wanted me to replace you. I’m not a leader, Shiro. I wasn’t ever supposed to lead Voltron. It should have been me gone, not you. I know what you’re going to say. ‘But you saved us, Keith’ or some shit like that. I wanted to die. I should have died fighting.” His friends (idk this needs mental help) glance worriedly at each other, but he continues to speak.

 

“You’ve always called me a loner, that’s nothing I can argue with,” he says bitterly.

 

“Keith, I-“ Pidge starts to protest, but he puts his hand up.

  
“Hey, and Lance, you’re right. I’m selfish. Stupid and self-absorbed. I guess that’s all I think about. Myself and how much you guys must hate _me_ .” Keith laughs, but it is bitter and full of pain. He doesn’t stop laughing, and he curls into himself. Then, the others realize that he isn’t laughing anymore. He is _sobbing_ into his arms, while his hands clutch at this sleeves.   
  
The rest of the team sits in silence, awed and shocked. Pidge moves first, rising from her chair and sitting next to Keith, awkwardly slipping her arm around his shoulders. “Keith. It’s ok. We’re your friends. We don’t hate you.” She glances back to the others, motioning for them to join her. The raven-haired boy seems to take no notice of her words.   
  
“Most of that isn’t even true in the first place!” Lance appears beside them to drape his jacket around Keith’s shoulders, before joining the pair on the couch.   
  
“You saved Voltron by piloting the Black Lion when no one else could, Keith. None of us would still be alive if it weren’t for you,” Hunk chimes in in a soothing voice.   
  
The sobbing begins to lessen in intensity, but Keith’s face remains hidden. At last, Shiro walks over to put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Keith. You’ve done so much for all of us. We wouldn’t be Voltron without you. You’re family to us.”   
  
Keith raises his head to reveal eyes red and glistening with tears, but he looks at the people surrounding him, his friends, his family.   
  
He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from who-would-toast-a-pineapple,  
> “I generally wouldn’t recommend writing Klance on two hours of sleep, but it worked out sort of”


	20. I'm Galra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by Spider_nerd.  
> My friend, tumbler user who-would-toast-a-pineapple, did this prompt.

“Say that again?”   
  
“I said I’m Galra.”    
  
Everyone freezes, and the room becomes eerily silent.   
  
“You’re Galra! Ha! Nice one. Good joke, Keith. You really got us this time!” Lance laughs and walks over to give his friend a high-five.   
  
“Lance, I’m being serious.”   
  
The other boy’s smile fades slightly. “What do you mean...”   
  
Keith turns away from him, exasperated, only to find Shiro standing in his way.   
  
“Why the hell would you wait to tell us something like that?” He glares angrily, mouth curled in a strange sort of smile. “Well, it’s not like it matters. I always knew something was wrong with you,” he spits, “ I just didn’t think you would ever even bother to tell us that you were working for the enemy.” “But I’m not-“ Shiro glares, silencing him.   
  
“They took my arm, Keith.” His voice becomes softer, but it retains its anger with frightening intensity. “They tortured me. They experimented on me.” He begins to yell. “They’ve killed thousands of innocent people, and enslaved entire planets! How dare you come and join Voltron in some cruel attempt of mocking us?” He steps back.   
  
“I hate the Galra, and I hate you. Your kind should be extinguished.”   
  
With that, he storms out of the room. For a while, no one dares to speak. The effect of Shiro’s    
  
Anger is similar to the blast of a bomb, devastating in intensity.    
  
Lance is the next to speak. When Keith faces him, he is surprised to see tears in the brunette’s eyes, but he pretends not to notice.    
  
“To think that all of the things we did together were fake. I thought that we were friends. But you never really cared, did you. You only care about Zarkon and spreading your stupid empire.” Tears stream down his cheeks and it takes all of Keith’s control to not break down crying with him. But we were friends, he wants to say. We had a bonding moment. Lance turns away and heads for the door, wiping a sleeve across his eyes.    
  
Pidge speaks next.    
  
“What the heck, Keith,” she says, her voice full of anger. “Do you even know how long I’ve been searching for my brother? I bet you know where he is, and you didn’t tell me. Glad to know you like other people’s suffering.” She runs out. “Hey, wait up, Lance!”   
  
Hunk is the last paladin left in the room. Keith braces himself against the pain, struggling to keep a calm facade.    
  
“Not cool, Keith. Not cool.” He leaves.   
  
It is only when the door closes that Keith allows emotion to escape, and he collapses to the floor, crying. It’s all his fault that he’s lost his friends, and it’s his fault for being Galra.    
  
He opens his mouth, screaming silently in anguish. It’s all his fault, and he will have to pay.   
  
**((Notes: and this time, he’ll have to pay in cash))**


	21. How I Plan - A/N

This is the Prompt and Plan for the The Blades...

 

The next prompt for the fic: When Keith got captured by Galra during his mission with the Blade of Marmora, he's been tortured by Lotor and Haggar repeatedly and was been left to dead. Thanks to Keith's connection to Red and Black Lions, they managed to rescue him. On his way back to the Lion, he almost died for protecting a lone space wolf from Galra sentries.   
(Basically, Kolivan sent Keith for a mission, but ended up being captured when Keith realized the Galra set a trap for him. Team Voltron wasn't aware what happened until Red and Black Lions suddenly went into pure outrage. Allura, Shiro, Coran and the rest of the Paladins managed to hatch a plan to save Keith, and succeeded. While Keith is still in the pod, Allura and Shiro scolded Kolivan for not alerting them when Keith got captured. As for his space wolf, it stayed with him and Team Voltron accepted Keith's request to adopt the space wolf as his pet.) (Yup, the same space wolf he adopted in Season 6.)

 

Kolivan and Keith and discussing their previous mission and next mission. -> Mission is to get information on the Galra: specifically about Haggar’s victims. -> Plan to do it in two days time. -> During those days, Keith talks with the Paladins. -> Discuss frivolous things. -> Keith leaves to prepare for the mission. -> Mission starts out well. -> Attacked by many guards. -> Keith distracts the Galra but is captured. -> Kolivan decides to not tell the Paladins. -> Lotor tortured Keith, first, before Haggar arrived. -> Haggar starts using her powers on Keith. -> Skip to the Castle where Red and Black and going berserk. -> Shiro and Lance realize that their lions are acting this way because Keith is in pain. -> Shiro and Lance get in Pidge’s and Hunk’s lions when they let Red and Black lose to find Keith. -> They break into the prison ship and spit into two groups to find Keith ((Allura stays behind. Lance Hunk Pidge and Shiro.)) -> Keith helps the wolf pup that was locked in the cell next to his after rescued by Shiro and the others. -> A guard from the cell flees but leaves behind a bomb. -> The bomb explodes, and the Paladins are okay thanks to their armor but Keith is hurt badly while protecting the pup. -> The pup notices that Keith saved him and nuzzles Keith to wake him, whining while he does so. -> Shiro carries Keith from the ship and to Black. -> The pup follows Shiro, crying for Keith. -> They get back to the castle and place Keith in a pod. -> The pup prowls in front of the pod, crying, until everyone gets close to Keith, then he growls. -> When the Paladins are farther away, the pup paws at the pod. -> Everyone yells at Kolivan for not telling them about Keith. -> Keith leaves the pod and stumbles into Shiro’s arms. -> The pup jumps at Keith’s legs, barking happily. -> Keith asks to keep him and Shiro and the others decide that, since Lance has the cow, Keith can have the wolf. -> Name’s the doggo Yorak. 

 

 

You can tell I'm tired. When I plan stories like=

((Keith is like “OhMehGerd <3”))

 


	22. Drown My Sorrows And Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by Sharkbaitthequeen.

“We only need four of you, dirtbags…” The Galra soldier by the lake hisses, lips curling into a smile. After a moment of silence, another one of the soldiers snickers.

    “Why not kill the small one?” The soldier that just spoke grabs Pidge’s chin. He turns the Green Paladin's face up, smiling at her. 

    Keith, from where he's crouched next to both Shiro and Lance, forces himself to scream at the soldier. “Let her go! I'll do it!” Pidge's eyes shine with fear for the Red Paladin. The soldier throws her back line.

    The soldier that held Pidge strolls over to Keith, smile growing wider. He walks behind the Paladin, grabbing the rope binding Keith's wrists.

    “No!”

    “Keith! Don't do this!”

    “Don't kill him!”

    “Leave him alone!”

    The soldier, ignoring all the pleas of the Paladins, pushes Keith forward into another of the soldiers. The soldier shoves Keith to the ground. The Red Paladin smiles back to his friends.

    “It's okay. You can find someone else to pilot Red…” At his words, everyone cries out for him to not give up and at the soldiers to let him go. Tears stream down everyone's cheeks, Keith included. Fear shutters throughout his bones, making him go still. 

    The new soldier grabs a handful of Keith's hair. “Shut your trap, bitch…”

    Keith's face is shoved into the murky black water of the lake. Startled, Keith struggles against the hand holding him down.

    “Let him go!”

    “Stop it!”

    The voices fall on deaf ears as the Galra holds Keith down with more strength than before. “C'mon, just  _ die _ …” He pushes Keith down farther into the dark water. Keith tries to feebly struggle as he loses more and more air. After around two minutes, he falls still. The soldier still hold Keith under despite the lack of movement.

    “Keith! Don't die! Please!” Lance screams, pulling at the ropes that bind his wrists.

    “Shut up unless you wa-” The soldier is cut off by being tackled to the ground by Shiro. Soon after Shiro is free, Lance is joining him in attacking the Galrans. 

    He launches at the one holding Keith under. In a matter of seconds, Lance throws the Galran into the lake and drags Keith ashore. With a quick glance around, Lance sees that the two soldiers on land are pinned to the ground by the other Paladins. The brunet returns his gaze to Keith.

    Turning Keith onto his back, Lance checks for a pulse. After ten seconds without a pulse, Lance starts CPR. He pushes down on Keith's chest with the ball of his hand. After about thirty, Lance moves to tilt Keith's head back and open his mouth. After a single breath, Lance looks up to see if Keith's chest moved. Seeing that it had, Lance breaths into Keith's mouth again. He repeats the cycle once more and then starts a third. 

    Keith suddenly starts to cough and turn onto his side. He vomits up water, continuing to cough after. A small whimper forces its way from Keith's mouth as he tries to cough up water. Lance gently rubs and pats Keith's back, sympathetically watching as Keith vomits once more. Looking up from the drenched Paladin, Lance sees the others sighing in relief.

    Lance looks back down when he feels Keith lean against his chest. Keith is visibly shivering from the cold as he continues to cough. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, Lance whispers into his ear, “Guess what? We're having a bonding moment; I'm cradling you in my arms.”

    Laughing weakly, Keith leans back into Lance's chest, almost dead weight. The ravenet closes his eyes, energy completely drained.

    “Let's get back to the Castle, guys,” Shiro dictates with a relieved smile. To Keith, the Black Paladin asks, “Do you think you can get back there, Keith, or do you need to ride with someone?”

    With a mumble, Keith leans into Lance's arm. The ravenet jumps when he's taken into someone's arms.

    Lance smiles down at the Paladin in his arms before looking up at Shiro. “I'll bring him back.”

    While carrying Keith back to Blue, he hears Pidge cackle. “Gay!” She hisses underneath her breath.

    When they get back to Blue, Lance watches Shiro pilot Black into the air before taking Red into The Black Lion’s mouth. “Here…” Lance gently lays Keith next to the pilot's chair in Blue’s cockpit. Keith almost instantly falls asleep. Chuckling, Lance mutters, “Sleepy much?”

    Lance tries to pilot Blue as gently as possible so as to not jostle Keith too much. It takes barely any time to reach the Castle. As soon as he docks Blue, Lance turns to talk to Keith.

    “Hey, Buddy, we need to-” Lance stops when he sees Keith still fast asleep. The Blue Paladin crouches in front of Keith. “Wake up, Bud, we're at the castle.” Lance nudges Keith's shoulder. “C'mon, Man, wake up!” Keith groans but opens his eyes regardless. His dark, tired, amethyst eyes find Lance's. 

     “Hmm?” Keith closes his eyes once more, shaking his hand to tell Lance to get back. Standing up and stepping back, Lance watches Keith get to his feet with a yawn.

    “C'mon, Keith, we're going to the Lounge.” Lance calls over his shoulder as he walks down the ramp from Blue's mouth. Keith trudges behind, his pace slow and reveal Keith's obvious exhaustion. “Hurry up, Buddy! Let's go!”

     “I almost died for you, so shut the fuck up,” Keith growls, voice low.

    “Yeah… I know… We're going to the lounge to talk about that with the others.” At his words, Lance hears a sigh.

 

In the lounge, the other Paladins are sitting, waiting for Keith and Lance. Keith keeps his eyes locked on the ground.

     “I didn't-” Keith tries to explain but is interrupted by Shiro.

     “Keith, that was uncalled for. I don't know what happened when you were in the blades, but we don't give into the Galra's wishes. And, “ Shiro's voice and eyes go dark and cold, “we don't leave anyone behind.” 

     Keith opens and closes his mouth, at a loss until unfiltered words fall from his mouth. “I know that you could find a new Red Paladin. I know that I'm disposable. I  _ know _ that it wouldn't matter if I died because you guys would just continue like you did when I was with the Blades… Shiro would lead Black, Lance with Red, Allura with Blue… It doesn't matter if I die…”

    “That couldn't be farther from the truth, Mullet!” Lance prowls closer to Keith. “Besides, who else would I have a rivalry with?”

    “You're important, Keith.” Shiro's eyes soften considerably.

    Pidge nudges her glasses up. “Yeah, Keith! You're like a brother to me!”

    “I-” Keith bites his lip, looking away. “I'm not…”

    “Keith,” Hunk speaks up, his eyes gentle, “you're important to all of us. You belong here.”

    “I  _ don't _ ! I don't belong here! I'm  _ fucking _ Galra! I'm one of… One of  _ them _ !” Keith rubs at his eyes, his mind spinning. “I don't belong with you! I deserve to be  _ dead _ ! You all thought it when I told you of my heritage… I know it… Allura even said so. I don't deserve to be Red's Paladin…”

    A hand touches Keith shoulder. Looking up, Keith is surprised to see Lance. 

    “Look here, Mullet. You're important! We would all be  _ devastated _ if you died. Granted, none of us know what happened while you were with the Blades, but I think that I speak for all of us when I say that you're not going back **. ((Lance pulls out a knife and shanks Keith.))** You belong here.”

    “Guys…” Keith wipes at his eyes as Lance draws him into a tight hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint really closely, there is Klance. :3


	23. When Worse Comes To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by PurpleKlanceFan.  
> The song is called "She Used To Be Mine" by Jessie Mueller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a suicidal friend breaks your heart your soul and everything even if you get them help. There's always the fear that, when they don't respond to a text, they've done it. There's always anxiety looking over your shoulder as you wait to tell someone about it. It's hard to tell someone, though, because you don't want to lose your friend. It's hard.
> 
> Enjoy this part.

_ He's imperfect but he tries _ ~

Keith stares at the note that was just handed to him. His teacher, Mrs. Montgomery, flashes Keith a sympathetic look. Keith looks up at Montgomery his eyes wide like full moons.

    “Seriously?” Keith looks back down at the sheet in his hands. Two subjects. He's failing two subjects. History and English. Both are well below a sixty. He looks back up at Montgomery.

    “Sorry, Keith, but you need to bring up both to even stay in the school for the second semester.” 

     “I need to get at _ least _ an eighty-five in  _ both _ to even get a GPA good enough for a scholarship! That's not possible!” Keith is  _ shaking _ , anxiety hovering over his shoulder as he looks back down at the paper. His hands are unsteady, as are his knees. Feeling like he could collapse, Keith grabs the desk.

    He's been trying. It's practically  _ impossible _ for him to get a good test score and keep a good grade even with his extra credit and great homework scores. How was he going to go from tests in the sixties and below to eighty-five and higher?!

    “It has to be possible if you want to go here. Your scholarship covered this semester but it won't cover the next unless you manage to get a seventy in all subjects. If you can only get a sixty in each, you may stay on this campus but you will be required to pay tuition.”

    “But, I  _ can't _ !” Keith feels his chest tighten. He  _ needs _ to stay here. He can't fail. That scholarship is he only thing keeping him in school… “I can't pay for it!”

    “You must, Keith, or bring up your GPA.” With that, Mr. Montgomery dismisses Keith.

    Staring at the paper, Keith exits the room.  _ A freaking eighty-five… That means multiple tests and quizzes have to be hundreds or high nineties… I should ask if I can do extra credit… _

     Heading to his room, Keith's eyes never leave the note. _I need to start studying more. I can start skipping meals… Maybe I could study at night, too?_ _I could definitely study until at least twelve… Maybe sleep from twelve or one until school starts at six… I can get five or six hours of sleep, that way, but I can still study._

    When he reaches the small dorm room, Keith slinks over to his desk, eyes landing on his backpack that's resting next to his desk. Grabbing a couple pieces of tape, Keith tapes the note to the wall over his desk. Reaching over to grab his phone to turn on some music, Keith sees a couple texts from Lance and the others that are part of “Voltron” - Lance's name for their friend group.

  
  


**Pidge: You guys want to go to the movie theatre to see that new movie?**

 

**Hunk: Which one?**

 

**Lance: The one about space?!?!**

 

**Pidge: Which other one is there? Lol!**

 

**Shiro: I think that it would be fun!**

 

**Lance: Heck yes!**

 

**Hunk: I’m down!**

 

**Lance: Keith??? What about you???**

 

**Lance: Keith~~~**

 

**Lance: Hello????**

 

**Lance: I SWEAR TO GOD! I WILL COME TO YOUR DORM ROOM RIGHT NOW!**

 

**Lance: KEITH! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!!!**

 

**Keith: Hey guys.**

 

**Pidge: Hey! You wanna see a movie?**

 

**Lance: I was gonna ask!**

 

**Keith: I read the texts, already.**

 

**Lance: And…**

 

**Keith: I can't.**

 

**Pidge: Why? It's not like we have homework.**

 

**Hunk: Yeah! Besides, it'll be fun!**

 

**Keith: I just can't. I need to study.**

 

**Lance: Since when?!?! C'mon! It's just for a couple hours!!!**

 

**Keith: A couple hours will turn into an all-nighter.**

 

**Lance: Keith~~~ please!!!!**

 

**Keith: I can't, sorry.**

 

**Lance: Please?**

 

**Lance: Pretty please???**

  
  


    With that, Keith turns off the notifications on his phone and turns music on.  _ Time to study _ . Keith drags his backpack closer when he sits down at his desk. He picks out his history binder and begins studying, ignoring all the notifications on his phone.

 

A Week And A Half Later

Shiro arrives last, eyes scanning the group before him for the missing member. 

     “Keith never answered his phone,” Lance grumbles, voice lacking it's normal enthusiasm. “I wish that he did… I mean, we  _ did _ postpone the last movie night for him…” Sighing, Lance kicks a pebble that lies by his feet.

     “He hasn't been hanging out with me lately,” Pidge says, worry seeping into her words. “I offered for us to do a game night last week. I said that it could just be the two of us and Matt and we could snack on candies and stuff. I was really looking forward to it, but Keith said no.”

     “Did he say why?” Lance cocks an eyebrows.

     “Yeah. He said that he needed to study…” Pidge eyes Lance suspiciously.

     “He said the same to me when I asked him if he wanted to go on a date.” Lance looks down at his feet. “I offered for us to go to a restaurant, but he said that he wanted to study and that he just ate. When I asked if he was okay, he said that he was fine.”

     Hunk chimes in, “I offered to make some snacks, the other day. I said that we could have a movie night at my house.”

     “We were going to do a hiking trip,” Shiro inserts.

     “Lol!” Pidge snorts, “You're such geeks!”

     Lance smiles but mutters, “I'll call him after the movie and go over to his dorm, tomorrow.

 

_ He is hard on himself~ _

The clock reads four am, but Keith is still awake, razor in hand. “You deserve this, Fuck Up.  _ I _ deserve this…” The sharp, thin blade slides across Keith's porcelain skin. Upon inspecting the cut, Keith finds that it opened up the skin just enough to let blood escape. Seconds after the cut was made, Keith's eyes watches as sticky, red blood bubbles to the surface. With another cut comes another insult to himself. More and more until his left arm is covered in little lines and blood.

    “This is what I deserve. I'm a fuck up, a worthless  _ bitch _ that can never do anything right.” After hiding the blade away in his dresser, Keith looks from his arm to his door. “Time to clean up this  _ mess _ …” 

    Walking to the door, Keith pushes it in, so when he turns the doorknob, no sound is made. Knowing that everyone is sleeping adds to Keith's reasons for being sneaky; he would get killed if he woke someone up. 

     Keith holds his arm to his chest but not close enough to get blood on his shirt. Once safe in the bathroom, Keith prowls over to the sink and runs warm water across the fresh cuts. Watching red water drain down the sink, the boy finds himself crying.

     Tears slip down his cheeks, and Keith doesn't stop them. He looks up in the mirror. “I'm ugly… Lance doesn't deserve someone like me… He should be with someone beautiful and sexy as hell and… Not me…” Keith hisses the words under his breath. The tears fall faster and faster, clouding Keith's vision.

     Stumbling over to the cabinet in the bathroom, Keith pulls gauze from the top shelf. He wraps his arm before inspecting the other. Many, angry, agitated red lines are cut across his flesh.

 

After bandaging his arm at four thirty, Keith retreated to his room to study until six am. Exhausted, Keith pulls a simple shirt over his head. He brushes out his hair, insulting it as he does so. Venomous thoughts cloud his thoughts as he ties his shoes and packs away his school supplies.

    When he walks past his floor's living space, no one acknowledged Keith, not even sparing him a glance. The ravenet easily makes his way to his first class; history. 

    As he arrives at his class, Keith sees his teacher standing by the door. When his teacher spots Keith, he waves the student over. Keith cautiously walks over to his teacher. 

     “Yes, sir?” Keith's eyes grow wide in anticipation.

     The teacher smiles fondly. “Your test and quiz scores have been extravagant this past week!”

     “May I ask what they were?” Keith tests anxiously.

     “Follow me; I'll show you.” 

     Following his teacher to his desk, Keith watches as the teacher pulls a couple papers from his desk. When he's handed the test and quiz paper, Keith's eyes grow wide. The test is a hundred and five (there was a bonus question), and the quiz is a ninety seven. 

     “Thank God!” Keith let's out the breath he was subconsciously holding.

     “You're doing great, Keith.” The teacher smiles softly down at his student. “Keep it up.”

     “I will!” Keith smiles back at his teacher, beyond happy at this point. 

 

During gym, Keith finds himself playing basketball with the others. “It's mandatory that everyone plays,” The Coach said at the start of the class. Keith, miserable and tired, tries to stay away from the center of the gym and limits his movements considerably. When someone calls his name and tosses him a ball, Keith catches it and is almost immediately knocked down.

    “God, Keith! Are you okay?” Someone shakes his shoulder, shouting his name. 

    “Give him some space,” The Coach calls, shoving past the students to get to the one on the floor. Keith's glassy eyes blink open, dazed confusion obvious. The Coach nudges the student helping Keith away.

    “You should go to the nurse, Keith. Josh!” A student behind the Coach walks closer, eyes holding concern. “Escort Keith to the nurse's office.” Josh nods and offers a hand out to Keith. The ravenet accepts the offered hand. 

    Once in the halls, Keith mutters to Josh, “What the fuck even happened?”

    “You fainted after being run into by Jeremy. He tried to say sorry to you but you were out of it.” Josh emphasizes his words with hand motions.

    “Oh…” Keith falls into silence; all words seem to have left him.

     It's not long before the two reach the nurse's office. Josh waves at Keith before leaving to go back to gym.

     Keith, though hesitant enters the nurse's office. The nurse looks up at the shy teen. When asked if he has a note from his teacher, Keith hands the nurse a signed slip of paper.

    “Alright, sweetie, go sit down over there,” The nurse points to a chair opposite her desk, “I'll be with you shortly.” 

    Sure enough, only moments after Keith is seated, the nurse pulls a rolling chair over to him. She sits down, clipboard in hand.

    “The note said that you fainted during gym, correct?” Keith nods. “Okay…” The nurse marks something on the clipboard. “Have you been dizzy lately?” Keith tells her that he does sometimes. The questions continue to be asked, and Keith answers them easily. 

    “Thank you, sweetie. Now, you can go rest over there.” The nurse points with her pen to a small, blue bed that would normally be found in a doctor's office.

    Keith rests until lunch when the nurse gives him cafeteria food. He tried to reject the tray, but the nurse was persistent. After the nurse left him, Keith dumped the food in the trash, the very thought of it sickening. After “eating”, Keith begins to study. The nurse eventually lets Keith leave to go to his next class.

    His last class comes and goes uneventfully and Keith leaves as soon as possible. Thoughts fill Keith's head. The one that keeps bubbling to the surface is the need to cut. 

    He burdened the nurse. He deserves the pain of a razor ripping through his skin. The need to cut overweights the need to study, so, as soon as he reaches his dorm, Keith locks his door and retrieves his razor.

 

_ He is broken and won't ask for help~ _

While on his way to see Keith in his dorm, Lance dials his boyfriend's number. He's eventually met with Keith's voicemail, so he calls again and again. When he reaches Keith's dorm room, Lance knocks then rattles the doorknob.

    “Keith?! Open the door, please! I'm worried about you, Keith! Please, open the door!” Lance presses his ear to the door and hears Keith crying and then a 'Thud’. At the sound, Lance shouts, “Hold on, baby! I'll get your dorm leader!”

    Running to find the dorm leader, Lance rushes past three boys sitting in the lounge. The three look up at Lance in confusion.

    One, who Lance knows as Steven, asks, “Are you looking for Mr. Darby? If you are; he's not here.” Steven stands, sensing Lance's panic, and walks over to the brunet. “Can I help you with something?”

    “I-It’s Keith! I think h-he’s hurt, b-but his room is locked.” Lance stutters out, blue eyes wide and pleading.

    “I can open the doors without a key; I just need to know which one it is.” 

    Lance motions for Steven to follow him to Keith's corner room. When in front of the room, Steven pulls out a plastic card. He sticks the card between the door frame and door and slides down towards the lock. Finally, a click sounds.

    Opening the door, Lance covers his mouth, a sob threatening to escape. He rushes over to his boyfriend who is lying on the ground, bleeding from multiple cuts on his dainty wrists. When Lance places Keith's head in his lap, Keith whimpers pitifully, holding his arm to his chest.

    “I-I’m sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…” Keith cries, voice small.

    Over Keith's cries, Lance shouts to Steven, who is in awe by the door, “Call an ambulance!” When Steven retreats down the hall to retrieve his phone, Lance holds Keith closer.

    “Why, baby? Why did you do this to yourself?” Lance wipes tears from Keith's cheeks. “Baby, it's okay, I promise… It's okay…”

    When the ambulance finally arrived, Lance pleaded with the paramedics to allow him to ride with them, which they eventually did.

 

Sob.

Step.

Step.

Sob.

Step.

Step.

Sob.

Step.

Fall.

    Tears fall profusely down Lance's cheeks. His boyfriend, his life, his moon, his stars… his everything… almost died… he almost committed suicide… he almost…

     Arms envelope Lance in an embrace. He can't see the person through his tears, but Lance knows who it is instantly.

    “I thought he was better, Hunk! I thought Keith was better,” Lance cries into Hunk's shoulder, holding onto his friend for dear life. “I thought he stopped… I-I didn't know! I  _ should've _ known!” 

    “How would you've known?” Hunk hugs Lance close despite the looks he's getting for being on the floor.

    “He's my- my everything, I should've known something was wrong!” 

    “No one knew… It's okay, now. He's going to be okay. It's not your fault.”

    “But it  _ is _ ! I should've known!”

    Someone joins the two on the floor and hugs Lance from the side. “Lance? Don't blame yourself, please? It's no one's fault…” Pidge tries to offer a gentle smile to her crying friend by fails.

    “I-”

    Shiro stops Lance before he can get any further, “Pidge is right, Lance. It's no one's fault. From now on, we'll just have to watch over him more carefully, and we just have to help him, okay?”

    After hesitating, Lance nods. “O-okay…”

    “Okay.” Shiro offers Lance a hand after they all break away from the hug. “Let's get up, alright?”

    Lance nods and accepts Shiro's outstretched hand.

 

At the sight of a nurse emerging from Keith's room, Lance stands with the others following closely after. “Is he okay?” Lance asks, walking closer to the nurse.

    The nurse nods, eyes tired. “He's malnourished, and, from what we could gather, he's been so for anywhere from one to two weeks. He has multiple cuts on both of his arms. There are stitches in his left arm and bandages on both arms. Someone will need to watch over him to make sure that he doesn't self harm again. He will also require therapy.”

    “He could stay with me.” Lance offers, hopefully, “My family is very accepting, and my Mamá is welcoming and will probably pamper him.”

    Everyone in Voltron nods their agreement, smiling kindly at the nurse as she returns to Keith's room.

 

When they're allowed to see him, everyone enters Keith's room, Lance in the lead. Tears fall down Lance's face at the sight of Keith.

    “I'm so sorry… so sorry…” Keith whimpers from his place on the bed. Tears are streaming down his pale cheeks, his arms are crossed, and his knees are brought up to his chest. He repeats his words over and over, shaking his head as he does so.

    Lance crosses the room in three long strides. He practically jumps on Keith, hugging the smaller close to his chest. Keith flinches away, at first, but hugs back soon after. Pale arms wrap tightly around his boyfriend’s body.

    “Baby, it's okay. It's okay. I promise, it's okay…” Lance whispers the words into Keith's messy hair. “I promise you that it's okay…”

    “No, I'm sorry…” Keith protests, his words heavy with sorrow. “It's not okay…”

    “Keith,” Shiro mutters, “It's okay.”

    Pidge offers Keith a small, sad smile and places a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, Keith, it's okay.”

    Hunk, though he says nothing, flashes Keith the sweetest of smiles that warms Keith's heart.

    Lance catches Keith off guard when he kisses him and whispers, practically into Keith's mouth, “I love you, always remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you got my references with Montgomery, Steven, Jeremy, and Josh! ;)


	24. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV  
> 

Looking in the mirror, I scowl.

    Why do I look so hideous?

    Why can't I look like I want to?

    Why can't others appreciate me for who I am?

Earlier, my secret was spilled. First to my mother, then she told my father. When I walked into the den, I found my father watching an Anti-Trans video. After that sight, I retreated to my bedroom.

    Why?

         Why?

              Why?

  
  
  
  


Why can't I be me?


	25. Frozen In Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by InaAzmy89.
> 
> Sorry this is absolute garbage ((like me! Yay self depreciation!))  
> I'm so sorry.

“Blue isn't responding to my commands,” Lance frets, trying to navigate Blue to the right but she decides to fly left instead. 

    “Green is doing the same,” Pidge mutters, pulling at her controls.

    “So is Yellow!”

    Shiro grunts in frustration when Black does the opposite of what was intended. “Black is being stubborn, also…” Taking a moment to think, Shiro asks, “Where's Keith.”

    Everyone in the connection shrugs as they continue to pilot their Lions. Lance huffs in frustration. “Heck if we know where Mullet is!”

 

After the battle, Shiro finds Coran in the control room. The Black Paladin walks over him, and, in a soft voice, asks, “Where's Keith?”

    Coran hesitates before muttering, “They kicked him out…”

 

Keith shivers, the cold seeping deep into his bones and threatens to stay. It forces shivers to travel up and down his body too often when all Keith wants to do is sleep. Fall deep into the soft, crunchy, cold snow. All he wears is his black t-shirt, skin tight pants, his cropped jacket, and boots. It couldn't have been more than two hours ago when he was exiled to this freezing landscape. 

    When something burns a hole through his jacket and shirt, Keith turns on his heels, eyes alight with fear. A Galra soldier is glaring daggers at the Red Paladin. The soldier raises his gun, aiming at Keith's head.

    In a moment of panic, Keith launches himself into the snow. A laser flies above where he now lies. Keith ducks his head down knowing that he is vulnerable. No sword, no BoM blade, nothing. Absolutely no weapon. Trying his best to hide gets Keith nowhere, especially when the soldier is advancing. The Galra fires his gun once more, this time the laser finds its mark on Keith's leg. The only good thing about the freezing temperature, it's made Keith numb so the pain doesn't register.

    When the soldier creeps closer, Keith leaps from his spot on the freezing carpet of snow. He kicks the soldier despite the pain it ensues. Another kick and the soldier is down. Keith steals the gun from the Galra's hands, slamming the barrel into the soldier's head. With the soldier out, Keith decides it best to find shelter.

    He treks through the snowy land. The cold eventually doesn't feel cold to the teen. Dragging up memories of the Garrison, Keith mutters out, “Hypothermia..." The word itself sends shivers down his spine. At the sight of a small cave/ indent in a snow mound, Keith sighs. He rushes over to the small, almost collapsing as soon as he's in the limited shelter.

    “Don't eat the ice…” Keith manages to hiss out, eyes trying to fall shut, “... It will only lower your body temperature more…” More facts fall from his mouth as he tries his best to stay awake. Eventually, his words are heavily slurred, and the gun has fallen from his hands. He rubs his arms through his sleeves, trying to become any bit warmer.

    He barely even registers the soldier that's just spotted him until a single shot is fired his way. But, as soon as he tries to stand, he's thrown back down by someone.  _ Shiro..? _

    Shiro hovers over Keith, his eyes shining with determination and anger. Blinking becoming slower and longer, Keith hisses out a slur of warning to Shiro. At the warning, Shiro turns around and runs at the soldier. With a few, quick punches and well aimed kicks, Shiro kills off the soldier.

    When he comes back to his little brother, Shiro finds Keith completely unconscious. He brushes hair from Keith's face. “Oh, Keith… It'll be okay… I promise… I-I can't lose you…”

    Shiro scoops Keith up in his arms, a hand under Keith's back another under his legs. He sprints to Black, hearing the lion purr soothing phrases when  he sits in the cockpit. Looking up from Keith's pale face, Shiro spots Red.

    Thank all gods that have ever existed that Red lead him here to Keith. To his baby brother. The Lion saved Keith from imminent death, but the younger is still in the red. 

    Suddenly a rush of warm air fills the cockpit. Shiro silently thanks Black as he grips the controls. He flies Black to the Castle as quickly as he can, trying to not attract the attention of any unwanted Galrans, nor jostle Keith too much. Red follows just as silently until they reach the Castle.

    Shiro gathers Keith in his arms, carrying him to the med bay. After placing him in a pod, Shiro does an all-call for the Paladins and Altains. As soon as their in the med bay, they can tell Shiro is steaming.

    If they were in a cartoon, steam would be firing from Shiro's ears and his face would be  _ bright _ red. But they aren't. This is real. And Shiro looks more like a disappointed parent than the former.

    “I can't believe that you exiled  _ Keith _ ," Shiro fumes, his voice a growl, "Not only is he a Paladin, but he is also family. I expected better from everyone…”

    Lance scoffs, “Look, Shiro, Mullet Boy is just a worthless hothead. He doesn't deserve to be on this team.”

    "No, Lance, he does. He wasn't accepted by Red  _ and  _ Black for nothing. He is a Paladin.” With these words, Shiro leaves, heaving an agitated sigh.

 

When he falls from the pod, a chill runs up his spine. Keith looks around. At first, he doesn't know what to think, then thoughts drift to him.  _ Shit. _

    Despite his legs being jelly and his brain being scrambled like an egg for a Sunday breakfast, he runs. He runs for Red, begging her to let him in when he arrives at her hanger. It doesn't feel like long after he reaches the hanger when Shiro touches his shoulder.

    “Keith?" Shiro tests, “It's okay. I talked to them. They'll leave you alone, promise.”

    "You don't understand,” Keith wails, tears welling up in his eyes, “They  _ hate _ me! They'll… they'll kick me out again.”

    "No, Keith, you're okay!” 

    "No! I'm not! They'll-” Red purrs in Keith's head. The sound soothes the boy into silence.

    “It's okay, Keith." Shiro hugs Keith close. “I talked to everyone and they'll leave you alone. You can stay.” 

    Into Shiro's chest, Keith nods. "O-okay…”

 

> Even months after the incident, Keith is still jumpy around anyone but Shiro. If they so much as moved an inch near him, Keith would flinch and leave the premise. He almost never left Shiro's side and even begged to reside as a Paladin and let Lance have Red and Allura have Blue. It took a long while to convince him of his worth, but sharp did it. He would indulge in Keith whenever the younger came to him. No matter the time of day, Shiro would comfort Keith. It became routine after a while. It became normal.


	26. Party Attack

Tears dribble down his cheeks. Hiding in a closet, he feels safer… No one is around to see his tears, hear his sobs, sense his horrid distress. Everyone believes he's okay. They believe he's socializing and having fun. Believe that he's laughing and enjoying himself. No one knows that he's hiding far away from them having a panic attack.

    Keith's breath hitches. 

    He's scared, anxious, and helpless. He's not okay. He's not socializing; it's what got him into this situation. He's not having fun; he's trying to calm down in a secluded closet. He's not laughing and enjoying himself; he's crying and panicking. He's the only one aware of his own circumstances… 


	27. Abused But In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for abuse and implied sexual harassment.  
> This prompt was given to me by PurpleKlanceFan.

I sob as his fist comes in contact with my already bruised cheek. He strikes my face once again, hissing hateful words into my face. The words seep into my bones, my heart, my mind. They find home from the inside, eating slowly away at my mind. Slowly, the words drive me further and further into a depressive state. The one who growls out these slurs, Lotor, has been my boyfriend for months now. After the first week of dating, he changed. He became controlling and jealous, at first. Then he was manipulative. Not long ago, he became abusive. 

    It's become my life, I suppose. I feel that every relationship is similar. But, what would I know? This is my first relationship. Where I live, it's uncommon to have your first relationship in university. Most find it odd if you don't have a significant other in school. So, I decided to get one with my best and only friend that I had last year. He  _ was _ sweet and sympathetic towards my issues. He understood me. I thought that it would be the same when we became official. Guess I was wrong.

    Lotor stands, but I still cower behind my hands. He barks, voice commanding and unwavering, “Go." 

    Looking up, I see Lotor nod towards the closet at the end of the hall. The medium sized room contains in it a couple blankets and a small light that I cannot have on past ten. I get to my feet, one lighting up with pain with every step I take. Lotor watches me limp into the closet. He shuts the door, hissing, “You'd be nothing without me, Bitch! Remember that…”

 

I limp into my first class of the day. It's a physics class that I share with Lance and Pidge. We, as well as Hunk, are hoping to become astronomers which means we share a lot of classes with one another. It's convenient to be friends since we have common homework and assignments. It's also nice because we get to share a lunch block together.

    When I stumble into lunch with Pidge and Lance, Hunk asks, in astonishment, “Woah, Keith! What's wrong? Why are you so bruised and limping?”

    "I went hiking yesterday, and fell! It's really nothing!" I dismiss it with a smile, secretly praying for one of the three to pry further. They don't, they all believe me and continue conversing about frivolous things. A frown finds a place across my face as I slowly eat away at my lunch.

When I walk into our shared house, Lotor calls for me to fix dinner. I chirp my response and head to the small kitchen. As I start to pull objects out of shelves and cabinets, I hear Lotor come behind me. While waiting for the pot to fill with water, Lotor presses his chest against my back. His head is placed on my shoulder.

    To any onlooker, it would seem to be loving and sweet. To me, it's taunting and terrifying. Tears dribble down my cheeks as one of his hands travels down my chest. Lower and lower it goes. My tears fall when he stops. I can't move.

    “Listen closely, Keith..." Lotor's words are airy and pleasant to anyone else. Not me, though. He continues, “You aren't going to that school, tomorrow. And only fix one serving, tonight. Seeing as you will not be eating, we won't need extras. Turn off the water.”

    I do as he says while Lotor continues his chant. “Do you know why this is happening?” I shake my head. “Say it…”

    “N-no, sir…” My voice is weak and small.

    “Well, Keith…” His other hand comes up from my waist to play with my hair. “You've been unfaithful." I go rigid when Lotor removes his hand from my hair. He draws his phone from his pocket. Putting it in front of my face, he goes to his photos and pulls up one of Lance hugging me. It happened today. He was happy about getting an A on a test so he hugged me.

    “I-I'm s-sorry…” I mutter, my voice laced with fear.

    Kissing my cheek, Lotor whispers, “I know, dear, which is why you'll stay away from this boy. Now, finish dinner.”

 

I watch Lance from my seat across the room. His beautiful, sun-kissed skin, his ocean eyes that shine with enthusiasm any time of day, his gorgeous smile… My heart melts when I look at him. He's just so handsome…

    After Lotor showed me that picture, I was abused. It hurt, as it always does, but I can't stop looking at him.  _ Lance _ …

    While watching him, I decide that I'll break up with Lotor. I want Lance. I want to date Lance McClain. Maybe I'll be better with Lance than with Lotor. Just maybe.

    Getting home from school that afternoon, I walk into the living room, shaking like a leaf. Lotor disregards me with a glare. He growls, telling me to do something or another; I was too distracted to know what.

    Gathering my courage, I squeak, “We're over."

    At that, Lotor gets to his feet. The word “pissed" wouldn't describe just how infuriated he is. He is fuming. Just by the look alone, I find myself backing up. 

    “What was that?" Lotor glares daggers into my eyes.

    " I-I said that w-we’re over..." I back up into a wall. "We're over, and I-I’m leaving..." With that, I turn and try to exit. I'm pulled to the floor by Lotor. He is pinning me to the ground in seconds. His yellow eyes are slits that match that of an enraged cat. My eyes are wide open and reveal my fright. I find my body has gone stiff. Lotor brings his fist back and strikes my cheek harder than usual.

    “You're staying," Lotor shouts, “You can't leave!"

    I try to shove him of, tears falling down my cheeks as I do. They only fall faster when Lotor hits me again. I cry out in agony when Lotor twists my wrist. It makes a loud “pop" and "crack” making me scream louder. A whimper escapes my open mouth when Lotor hits me again and again.

    I kick him, not knowing where I hit until he goes still. Shoving him off, I make a break for the door, clutching my wrist and holding it to my chest. I run until I can't. By then, tears are falling profusely and my wrist is hurting horribly. I drag my phone out of my pocket, find Lance's number and call him.

    When the phone is answered with a perky, “Hello", I sob out, “Lance…"

    “Woah! Keith, what's wrong?”

    "It hurts…” 

    "What hurts?”

    “Help, please..?"

    “Yeah. Yeah! My address is 2053 SilverLake Drive. Where are you?”

    "C-close…”

    "What's wrong, Keith?”

    “I-I can't…"

    “I can't help unless you tell me.”

    "I-” My voice breaks off with a sob.

    “Keith?”

    Another voice from Lance's end chirps, "Let me help." Her voice has a heavy cuban accent.

    “This is my sister, Veronica, Keith."

    When I don't respond, I hear someone talk into the phone with a calm, comforting voice. “Hey, Keith. Can you tell me what's wrong? We can help better if you tell us.”

    "I-I… He hurt me… L-Lotor hurt me..."

    “How did he hurt you, baby?”

    "M-my wrist a-and face… He hit me..."

    A distant voice growls, "That bitch…"

    “Lance?" 

    The voice grows closer, "Yeah? I'm here.”

    "O-okay..."

    “Where are you, right now," Lance presses.

    I look around to find a sign. “South S-SilverLake…”

    “We'll wait for you on the porch, okay? You're only a street away.”

    I can hear shuffling from the other end as I continue to walk towards SilverLake Drive.

    The next voice is Veronica's. “Keith? What happened to your wrist?"

    “H-he twisted it…"

    “Look at it, okay? Tell me if it's at an unnatural angle.”

    I look down at my wrist. “Y-yes..."

    “Mierda..."

    “It will be okay, Keith. I promise.” After a moment, Lance adds, "I see you. Can you see me? I'm in front of the light blue house. I'm waving.”

    "I see you…”

    "I'm hanging up.” With that, a beep rings out from my phone.

    I walk slightly faster, tears falling once more. When we're close enough, Lance takes me in his arms, gently swaying back and forth. I bury my face into his chest. An older girl, who I can only assume is Veronica, walks over to us.

    “Can I see your wrist?" Veronica offers out her hand for me to place mine in. After Lance pulls away, though still staying close, I place my wrist in his sister's hand. She inspects it with gentle fingers. “Mamá can help. Let's go inside."

    I follow Veronica, Lance staying by my side. Eventually, he intertwines our fingers together. It brings a soft warmth to my heart when he pecks my cheek. 

    Veronica leads us to a spare bedroom where she tells us to wait. Lance sits a little ways behind me, gently holding me close but still leaving open the option of me leaving. Instead, I lean against Lance, eyelids heavy. I nuzzle my face into his neck, whispering, “It hurts..."

    “I know, Querido… It won't hurt for too much longer…”

    The door clicks open revealing Veronica and a shorter woman holding a small bag. They look directly at me, their eyes both soft and sympathetic.

    “I'm Lance's and Veronica's Mamá. You can call me Rosita or Rose.” I nod my understanding to the older woman. She advances, pulling up a chair that is disregarded in the corner of the room. “Can I see your wrist?"

    I hold out my arm to Rose, gauging her reaction. At first, her brows are furrowed in concentration then they turn upwards.

    “We should take you to the hospital to get it x-rayed, but I think that it's broken,” Rose turns my wrist around gently. As she does, I gently whimper against my will.

    Lance pets my hair, but it's unlike how Lotor does. Lance's touch is loving and gentle and sweet. Lotor's touch holds malice and hatred.

    I lean into Lance's touch as pain spikes in my wrist. He holds me closer, his breath ghosting my ear.

    “Who all will go," Veronica chirps.

    Rose lets go of my hand, so I bring it back to my chest. She says, voice thoughtful, “I'll drive Lance and Keith there. Please tell the others that we'll be home later, Veronica.”

 

After they set the bone, the doctors put a cast on my left wrist. A blue one. I decided that I was too tired to pick, so I let Lance. Once the cast was in place, the doctor went over rules and let me go.  **((I tried to research this to see if he would stay overnight but couldn't find anything solid. Sorry if it's incorrect.))**

    Rose drove us to her house after I told her that I'm an orphan hence I have no home to go to. Lance held my casted hand the whole way to his house, and I leaned on his shoulder. We got there at around 11:30, and we left Lance's house at around 8 o'clock. A good three and a half hours. Luckily, it wasn't busy, and I didn't have any other damage.  **((Again, I don't know if this is accurate.))**

    Lance took me to his room as soon as we got to his house. The first thing I noticed was a giant bi pride flag on the wall above his bed. I look from Lance to the flag.

    “You're bi?" I point to the flag for clarification.

    "Yep!” Drawing closer, Lance says, cautiously, "But, I'm gay for you."

    I look up at him in astonishment. "W-what?!”

    "I love you, Keith.” Lance scratches his neck, obviously anxious. "I’ve liked your for a while, but when I found out that you were with Lotor, I guess I gave up hope… Now, you're probably mad at me for assuming that I'm leaping at the chance to get with you directly after your thing with Lotor…”

    I shake my head. “No, Lance, I'm not mad! I could never be mad at you! I-I love you, too.”

    "Really?!” Lance grabs my hand. When I nod, he asks, “Can I kiss you?" Another nod.

    Lance leans down, his lips meet mine. It's sweet and delicate. One of his hands comes up to cup my cheek, another rests on my hip. When he pulls away, I lean into the hand on my cheek.

    “Can we be official?" I ask quietly. 

    "Yes, sleepy, we can." Lance touches our foreheads, brushing a hand through my hair. “We can share my bed, tonight. Or, we can make a pallet on the floor. Which do you prefer?”

    "Can we sleep in your bed? It looks comfy.”

    “Of course, sweetheart,” Lance chuckles at my blush. "You should prepare yourself for tons of pet names, Keithy!”

    “They're embarrassing!"

    “I think they're endearing!” When I yawn, Lance motions to the bed. "Let's go to sleep, okay?"

    Before we get in bed, Lance hands me one of his oversized shirts and some pajama pants. He gets some for himself. “I'll change in the bathroom, be right back."

    After Lance leaves, I undress and throw Lance's shirt over my head. The material is soft and smells like Lance. I find myself blushing softly down at the shirt. It portrays a band. I chuckle gently to myself. “What a geek..."  No sooner had I pulled the pants up had the door swung open. Lance's face immediately erupts in a bright red.

    He whispers a couple spanish words under his hand. I look up at him in confusion. “You look so cute," Lance whispers, in awe.

    My face shines red at his words. Lance envelopes me in his arms. 

    “You're so,  _ so _ cute! I love you…” He kisses my forehead, then my nose. “Now, let's go to sleep; it's late." I nod, yawning for emphasis.


	28. Breaking My Heart And Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by NatureTree.  
> The song is called "Break My Heart Again" by Finneas.

November 20th

_ Hey, you. Goodmorning~ _

Keith sends the simple text, looking outside into the sunny sky while waiting for an answer. When his phone gently buzzes in his palm, Keith looks back down.

 

**Lance: Mornin’, Keith! You're up early!**

**Keith: What are you talking about? I'm always up early!**

**Lance: Pfft! As if!**

**Keith: Well, yeah! I wake up early on weekends to go jogging with Shiro! It's kinda our thing.**

**Lance: Really? Lame-os…**

**Lance: Jk, Jk.**

**Keith: You better be…**

**Lance: I'll just… go- *runs off***

**Keith: COME BACK HERE! coward…**

**Lance: Am not!**

**Keith: Are too!**

**Keith: But, for real, thanks for talking with me. It's nice.**

 

Keith smiles down at his phone, his heart fluttering for this clueless boy. He's loved Lance for a while now but is still questioning if this love is platonic or romantic. Feeling and emotions have tended to blur since his depression has spiked. There are those days where it's so easy to tell that it's platonic towards his friends, but with Lance, it's complicated… He's loved Lance much longer than Hunk and Pidge, so Keith assumed that it's just blurred so much for so long that it's just what it is.

    He's accepted the blurring of emotions as life. He's accepted the confusion that comes with it. The confusion that has him wondering if he's straight or gay for Lance. 

    The phone buzzes again.

 

**Lance: Me too! It's great talking with you! Don't know why we ever stopped!**

 

Ever stopped… The phrase brings Keith back to seventh grade. He went up to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk at lunch. They were all already seated at a table. When Keith walked over, they fell silent.

    “What's up, Keith," Lance asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

    Taking in a deep breath, Keith managed to mutter out his words. “I-I'm gay… I  _ really _ like guys… I- uh- hope that's not weird…”

    Pidge nudged Keith gently. “Of course it's fine, dude! If that's who you like, go for 'em!”

    Hunk nodded his agreement. "Yeah, Keith! Get your dream prince!" Keith blushed bright red at the statement.

    Lance, on the other hand, stood abruptly. “You're  _ gay _ ? You're just a faggot!"

    Keith took a step back, astonished. “W-what?" His heart beated faster.

    "You heard me, fag!" Lance took a step back, growled his words and eyes sharpened. “Leave. We don't need a faggot to be in our friend group!"

Tears well up in Keith's eyes at the memory. Lance completely ignored him after that point. Until ninth grade when he came to Keith to apologize. Though things were tense between them, it was better than Keith fearing Lance's words and sharp, hateful blue eyes.

    Later that day, when Keith tried to text Lance, there wasn't a response. There wasn't a response for days, so Keith sent another and another.

 

_ I'm sure your busy, now, why else would you ignore me?~ _

Days pass without responses. Keith sends his feelings to Lance. He treats the text thread like a diary. A very fragile diary.

    Keith is convinced that Lance is busy with something important, something that involves the group chat and not him…

 

November 23rd

**Keith: Hey, Lance! Bet you're busy! You've been busy a lot recently, haven't you?**

November 24th

**Keith: Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I wanted to tell you that I've been missing our conversations… Please text back…**

November 25th

**Keith: Hey! So, Lance, just wanted to check in. See how you are and stuff… Text me when you can?**

November 26th

**Keith: Can you text me back? I don't mean to bother you, but…**

November 28th

**Keith: Sorry if I'm being clingy…**

December 3rd

**Keith: I'll… I'll stop…**

**Keith: bye… :)**

December 11th

**Keith: I know that I said that I would leave you alone, but…**

**Keith: Nevermind…**

December 20th

**Keith: It's almost Christmas… See you for the friend meet/gift exchange???**

  
  


_ So, go ahead and break my heart again~ _

Without a reply, Keith took the silence to heart. He slides a blade across his skin. The tiny cut leaks out sticky, scarlet drops. The drops start to cover the surface of his skin. The blood slowly stops flowing as more cuts are made. His normally pale skin is littered with red droplets.

    With every text from their group chat that Keith ignores, his friends grow more and more worried. But, they leave him be. Keith must be busy. Though he always seems to find the time to text the group his notes and answers to any questions they may have. 

 

_ Leave me wondering why the hell I ever let you in~ _

While cutting, Keith's thoughts drift from the Christmas party happening in two days to Lance. The thoughts begin to distract him and make Keith lose complete focus.

    When a sharp pain erupts down his arm, Keith is thrown from his thoughts. He looks down at his arm and a deep cut that he just made. His breath catches when he sees the blood bubble to the surface. Tossing his blade away, Keith launches himself off his bed and into the bathroom off from his small dorm room. He grabs the nearest wash cloth and presses it to the deep cut. When the bleeding doesn't stop in three minutes, Keith finds his phone and dials Shiro.

    “Keith? Is something wrong?" Shiro's voice cuts through the stiff, anxious cloud hanging over Keith's head.

    “I-I need help…” Keith moves the cloth some to see that the wound has yet to stop. “I c-cut too deep, and it's still bleeding. Please, Shiro, help…”

    “I'll be there, soon. Stand out by the parking lot, I'll pick you up there.” Shiro makes Keith stay on the line while he scolds the younger. Every now and again, Shiro will ask about the wound and Keith’s condition until he reaches the parking lot. As soon as Keith is in the car, tears falling down his cheek, Shiro asks, gently, to see the cut. After seeing the cut, Shiro presses the washcloth back over it. 

    “Keep pressure on it, okay?” Shiro starts driving to the hospital, his eyes now glued on the road. “I thought you got better, Keith. What happened?"

    “I-I can’t s-say..." Keith's voice trembles, his eyes searching Shiro's for any sign of disappointment or anger. Instead, he finds that Shiro's eyes are only soft and gentle.

    “Okay. Just let me know whenever you're ready, okay?” Glancing back over to Keith, Shiro wipes a tear from the younger's cheek. “We're getting close."

 

When they got to the e.r. Keith lied against Shiro's shoulder, the older of which whispered sweet comforts to the younger. Keith was taken to a room around half an hour after they got to the e.r.. Shiro took it upon himself to call their friends to tell them about Keith's predicament. Everyone of them, except Lance. The brunet didn't answer his phone until a half hour later. 

    “Where are you?" Shiro asks before Lance can speak. His voice isn't in the least bit angry. It's merely coated in layers of worry.

    "Woah, Shiro! What's wrong?"

    “Keith's in the hospital. Everyone is here and we're waiting to see him.”

    “I can't come, right now. I was dropped off at this park with my younger siblings. My older sister just left, and she has the only car.”

    "Okay. Well, get here soon. Keith needs everyone to be here for him.”

 

_ Oh, it must be nice to love someone who lets you break them twice~ _

“Shiro?" Lance's voice drops to a whisper as he explains everything to Shiro.

    After the explanation, Shiro sighs. “Okay. First, tell Keith. Tell him  _ everything _ . He has a right to know what you just told me.”

    "That's not all, though..."

    “What else?"

    “I like Keith.”

 

**((Thanks to PurpleKlanceFan, I now know what hospitals do in these kinda circumstances.))**

_ Won't you tell me if you find that deeper meaning~ _

The next day, Keith is driven to Shiro's house by Shiro. When they arrived at the small two bedroom house, Shiro ordered Keith to rest in the guest room or at least lie down. Keith, of course, chose the latter.

    His phone rings and displays a wall of text when Keith opens the message.

 

**Lance: Hey, Keith! Long time no… text? Sorry about that, by the way. I actually am texting you to tell you about that! Umm… so… I am bisexual. That probably seems very irrelevant, but like my family is super homophobic. It's not like they would hate someone that's gay or whatever but if I came out of the closest screaming that I'm bi, I think they'd kill me… They want straight kids and to have grandchildren. Okay. All that sounded like just me telling you random stuffs and all that, but I needed you to know what it's like for me before I say my reason. So… when my parents found out about you and me texting, they got all suspicious and stuff. When we started texting day in and day out, they wanted it to end. That's why I had to stop texting you for a while but I don't care anymore. Now… about the hospital… I’M SO SORRY I DIDN'T COME!!!!! I was watching my siblings at the park and couldn't come because I didn't have a car because my sister took it and went to grab something from the store for my mom. I am so so so so so sorry!!!! I wanna make it up to you, please? Can we meet up one day this weekend??? At the cafe downtown maybe??? I don't know! You can choose, but I wanna see you!!!**

**Keith: The cafe sounds good. We can talk about everything tomorrow at two?**

**Lance: Keith! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! >∆<**

**Keith: It's okay, Lance! Cafe tomorrow at two, though?**

**Lance: Yes! See you then!!!**

  
  
  


Smiling softly at Lance when he enters the cafe, Keith starts to stand but is stopped when Lance waves him back down. Lance slowly walks over to Keith, concern growing the closer he gets. Sitting down across from the ravenet, Lance holds a hand out to Keith.

    “What is it," Keith asks, half confused and half concerned.

    “Show me, please… I wanna see what I caused…” Lance places his hand closer to Keith’s.

    "What you caused?" He echos in disbelief.

    Lance only offers a nod. Rolling up his sleeve, Keith places his arm in Lance's hand. Peeling back the bandage, Lance sighs. 

    “I'm sorry..."

    "You didn't mean to…” The ravenet watches Lance put the bandage back in place. His sad, amethyst eyes scan Lance's deep blue for a reason.

    “I still did it, though. It doesn't matter if I meant to or not. It still happened and I contributed to it…”

    “Lance… I don't want you to blame yourself…”

    “I do, though! It's my fault!"

    Sighing, Keith waves over to the baristas. “Let's order something and go to the park down the street.” Lance nods, helping Keith up once he is.

    “Sounds good."

 

_ Kissed me half a decade later~ _

Lance intertwined their fingers with every chance he got. He even would stand behind Keith protectively when one of the baristas tried to flirt with him. When they arrived at the park, drinks in hand, Lance led Keith over to a bench.

    “Keith…” Lance draws Keith's attention to his face. Lance releases a sigh before smiling. He cups Keith's jaw with a hand and swoops in to kiss Keith's lips. Surprised, Keith doesn't react. Lance, keeping his eyes closed, whispers, “I love you, Keith..."

 

_ Those same sad eyes~ _

Lance opens his eyes to see Keith's filled with tears. “I'm sorry..."

 

_ Go ahead and break my heart again~ _

His eyes release his tears. Keith draws back, looking down at the cup in his hands.

    “I-I can't... not now… I want to… I really do, but I don't want to have my heart broken again…”

    Lance's eyes start to tear up. “I promise that it won't, though!"

    “I-I can't, Lance…”

 

_ It must be nice…~ _

“Okay," Lance manages a sad smile despite his tears. “I-I understand… Just know,”

 

_ To love someone who let you break them twice…~ _

    “I'll wait for you..." 


	29. Modern Romero and Juliet

I love him to the moon and stars and beyond. His gorgeous, caramel skin, his coffee bean brown hair, his ocean blue eyes… When I finally confessed to him, he reciprocated the feelings. 

    We instantly became boyfriends and it was nice. We would hug one another and protect each other from the people who would bully us. One thing we never did, though, was kiss.

    Despite being together for months now, we never did it. This was our first ever relationship, and we wanted to go slow. We decided it was best we wait until we're fully comfortable before advancing in our relationship. 

    It was so nice to push mental health to the back of my mind and focus on loving this beautiful person… I've stopped having these horrible depressing thoughts. They were replaced by my love for Lance.

    That was before…

    I just got a text. All it says is, “I can't text you anymore”. The weight of the text had yet to settle in my heart. The meaning of it flying over my head. Despite the text, I still text back.

    “Okay… Bye… But, still, have a good day, beau.”

    We went into this relationship knowing that Lance's parents were against me since I'm gay. We knew that they would be completely against us being… Well, us… We knew that they would immediately break us apart if they found out… And that's what happened…

    We were officially broken up. Torn apart by his parents… But I have yet to stop texting him “Good- Morning’s" and “Have-A-Good-Day’s"...

 

August 10

**Keith: Hope you have a great day! A person like you deserves every day to be a daydream! ^\\\^**

August 11

**Keith: Hope your day's going great! :)**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in the LGBTQ+ community is both a blessing and a curse. I know first-hand how difficult coming out can be and how difficult coming out as a different sexuality and gender can be... The texts Keith sent to Lance were real texts I sent to my Girlfriend. We joked about being Modern Day Romeo and Juliet not too long ago. Then I got the message and my heart sank. The reality of her words have yet to really settle and it's hard... If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. I may not know you in real life, but I'm here for you.<3


	30. Are You There For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by PurpleKlanceFan.  
> The song is called Sober by Demi Lovato.

Keith's POV

“Guys..." I draw their attention with my words. "I-uh… I'm gay and I just wanted you to know since you're my friends and all. So, like, don't be surprised if I ever have a boyfriend! And… Yeah…” A smile emerges after my words. I look up, half expecting to see looks of disgust or something, instead I see accepting smiles.

    “That's cool! At least you know who you like,” Hunk encourages with a wide smile.

    “Heh! Always thought you were kinda weird around those flirty girls!” Pidge chuckles to herself, beaming at me.

    The others smile and agree with the former two. They all offer encouragement to do what he feels fit. 

 

“Hear that?" Lotor smiles to his group. “Kogane is gay…”

    “Heh… stupid fagot…” Zethrid hisses out the words like poison.

    “Are you going to do something to him, Lotor?" Ezor’s eyes shine in curiosity.

    Smiling, Lotor's eyes gleam with menacing promise. “Oh, yes, Ezor. I do have plans.”

    "Lotor," Acxa’s words come out slowly and carefully, “Why not leave him alone? He's a junior..." 

    "You know it's not so simple, Acxa.” 

 

The next day, when I enter the front gate and start to enter the school, I get shoved into the lockers. As they prowl pass me, the attacker hisses, “Faggot..." My eyes widen at the slur. I only told my friends about my sexuality… No one else should know!

    When the slur reaches the ears of the onlookers, they look around and spot me. Instantly, more hateful words flood my shores. I'm now just a small boat in this sea. As the waves become more violent, it starts to rain, and I start to run. 

    Tears fall down my cheeks following the path of those before them. No one sees when I cower in the bathroom stall. I try brushing the tears away but they're only replaced as soon as they're gone.

 

_ It's only when I'm lonely~ _

I first notice my condition when I withdraw from any social events instantaneously. They will ask if I'm available, and even if I'm not, I say no. When they ask if I would like to join them, I say no despite wanting to. When they ask if I've done anything lately, I say yes and offer no other response. The dorm instructors are kind to ask, but they've even started to stop trying. 

    I barely see my friends, anymore. They never text and I don't bother sitting with them for the sole reason of not wanting to be ignored, again. It makes me feel worse when they don't come find me, but reasonable I suppose. Who would want to hang out around  _ me _ ?

    The only people that so much as acknowledge my existence are Lotor, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid. It's not positive, how they do it, sure, but it happens. I fought back the first couple times they shoved me around. Then I stopped. I accepted it. I accepted the kicks and punching being thrown my way. Accepted being shoved into the hard, unforgiving lockers. Accepted the slurs and hate…

    I accepted it all…  

    Many times, they would shove me into closed lockers and growl curses into my face. Almost every day, they would trip me in the halls. It became almost routine.

    I got to school, get to first class without much hassle, but come the second class, I would be tripped. Lunch would be when Lotor would search for me and beat me to a pulp. At the end of the day, most of Lotor's group would throws words and fists my way. After it all, I would go to my dorm across the street and cut in the safety of my room. 

    It's my way of relieving stress.  **((Mine is Angsty writing; As you can probably tell!))** I understand it's not healthy. I understand the situation… I understand how it sounds… 

 

Lance's POV

_ Sometimes, I just wanna cave~ _

I find myself walking to Keith's dorm.  _ I need to explain everything _ …  _ I need him to understand… _ I knock on Keith's room when I reach it. Each of the dorm rooms is far bigger than normal dorms would be so I'm not surprised when Keith doesn't answer. Despite the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me not to, I try the door knob. I feel a pull in my chest like something is telling me to hurry.

    I can't find the words to call out to Keith so I just click the door shut and travel further into the almost-apartment. When I reach the bedroom door, I hesitantly open it, calling out Keith's name.

    “Keit-" I stop short at the sight of the ravenet. 

    His hair is in complete disarray, his eyes are darker and sadder than normal, his clothes are a wrinkled and bloody mess in spots. Notably, his chest and sleeves. One of the sleeves is pulled at to the elbow revealing cuts. 

    “Keith..?" My eyes can't seem to meet his. I only stare at his arm. At the cuts…

    I fall to my knees in front of the smaller boy, enveloping him in a hug. Nuzzling my head into his hair, I whisper bittersweet nothings into his messy mullet. With him so close, I can feel every breath against my neck and every move he tries to make. That is, until he slumps against me and hugs me closer. With his consent, I tangle my finger into Keith's hair and wrap my left arm tighter around his small frame.

    “I'm sorry..." I whisper into his hair. In response, I feel a couple tears fall onto my neck. The ravenet nuzzles against my neck in a desperate attempt to get closer. The action reminds me of a puppy who is looking for attention after a day of being alone. 

    “I'm sorry, baby… I'm sorry…” The words hold with them my sorrows for the pained boy tucked into my chest. “We-I shouldn't have ignored you… I'm so sorry!”

    With my words, Keith cries harder. "I'm sorry…" His words are sad and hurt my heart to hear come from the usually prideful Keith.

    “No, Keith… I'm sorry… I hate to break this up, but let me take care of you, please? Just let me help you with this?” 

    “I-" Keith can't seem to force any words out; instead, he nods into my neck. 

    When I pull away, Keith stays close and keeps his head down. I tilt his head up to look at me and see his tears. Many flow down his pale cheeks like mini rivers. Unable to see it anymore, I tilt his head down a bit and kiss his forehead. 

    “I'll be right back," My eyes travel over his arm, gauging what I'll need. When I stand, I feel a hand grab mine. “Is something wrong?"

    Amethyst eyes look up into mine. “Please, stay..."

    I almost can't resist the puppy dog eyes he's giving me. Instead, I flash him a sad, warm smile and kiss his forehead again. “I'll be right back, baby..." 

    Nearly running to the bathroom, I retrieve the materials needed from the cabinet and rush back to Keith. His eyes are locked with mine the second I enter. His eyes watch my every move until I'm seated in front of him on his bedroom floor. 

    As I begin to fix his cuts, I start to talk about my reasons for coming. “Keith, I'm sorry for being distant. I don't know why I was, and I'm sorry… I have no idea why I would ignore my crush…”

    “What?" Keith's eyes betray his disbelief.

    "One: I'm bi as in liking guys and gals and… Two: I like you… like…  _ like  _ like you.”

    "Really?”

    "Would I lie to you?”

    Keith hisses in pain when the disinfectant comes in contact with his cuts. “I just assumed that no one wanted me..."

    “Why would you think that?”

    "I… I don't know…"

    “Can you take your shirt off so we don't have to worry about your cuts being brushed by your sleeves?”

    “Yeah..." Keith grabs the edges of his shirt and starts to pull it over his head. That's when I see the bruises.

    “Keith,” I brush my fingertips over a larger bruise that's a sickly purple colour with yellow edges, “What happened?" 

    The ravenet finished taking his shirt off and shrinks back. “It's not-"

    “Don't lie, please Keith..."

    "Lotor and his friends… t-they...”

    “They’re bullying you, aren't they? I’ll kill them for you if they hurt you again…”

    “Wait."

    I stop dabbing at Keith's wounds with the washcloth to look him in the eyes. “Yeah?"

    “What are we?"

    I look back down and continue to clean the cuts. “I was hoping that you would be my boyfriend..?

    Giggling, Keith kisses my forehead. “Yes." 

    "You're adorable…”

 

After cleaning Keith's wounds and wrapping them, I bring Keith into his bed and hug him tightly to my chest. He doesn't protest until I try to hug his back to my chest which is when he turns around and snuggles his face into my neck. I lie my head atop his and smile softly down at his half-asleep form beneath me. He curls into my chest and holds my shirt loosely in his hands.

    “You won't have to go through this alone, mi amor… I promise…”

    Keith moves just enough to mutter out, “Can you stay the night..?"

    “Sleepy much?" Keith tosses me a playful glare despite the exhaustion in his eyes. “But, I'll ask my mom. Gimme a moment."

    Drawing my phone from my pocket, I dial my Mamá's number. She answers on the third ring. 

    “Yes, Mijo?” My Mamá’s voice is such a pleasant and gentle one that could cure any illness. She could lull the sleepless into a peaceful dream with her kind words and voice alone.

    “Mamá! My friend, Keith, wanted to know if I could spend the night with him in his dorm.”

    “That's alright with me, so long as you get home by dinner time tomorrow!”

    "I will! See you tomorrow, Mamá!"

    After hanging up, I feel Keith snuggle closer into my neck. “Will you… be able to stay..?” A small yawn escapes my new boyfriend. He curls his legs in closer.

    “Yes, amor, I will." Kissing his head, I mutter quieter, " Now, go to sleep…”

 

Keith's POV

_ And I don't wanna fight~ _

Lotor spots me first and lands a sharp punch to my left cheek. The hit sends me into a locker, the metal of it's openings dig into my back and hip. I whimper and try to run before he hits me again. Unfortunately, I'm confronted by Zethrid and Ezor. Their almost golden eyes glare daggers into mine. 

    I immediately withdraw in fear: right into Lotor. His hand curls around my throat and he pins me to the locker, my face pressed into the grates.

    “Where were you trying to go, fag," Lotor's voice is a silky smooth hiss. "We were just about to get started..."

    “Stupid slut probably is trying to run home to his master!” Zethrid’s words are poisoned ice; cold and deadly... “Y'know, why don't we teach the bitch a lesson?”

    "Yeah!" Ezor chips happily, “Teach him a lesson, Lotor!" 

    I try to struggle out of Lotor's grasp but fall slack when he places his knee to my back, effectively pinning me into the locker. Whimpering out in protest only gets Lotor to slam my head into the metal surface. 

    I hear his voice shout then they leave… 

 

_ I try and I try and I try and I try and I try~ _

Lance takes me into his arms, petting my hair back. Words start to tumble from my lips, unfiltered.

    “I used to try… I used to try, Lance! B-but then I-I couldn't get away! I-I can't deal with this anymore! I want it to… to end… I don't want to live like this! I want it to end… I want to stop trying… I want it to stop…”

    “Baby… I… it will be okay…” Lance whispers the words into my hair like before. “It will get better. It might not be today or tomorrow, but it will get better…”

    Minutes drag by until I draw back, looking over Lance's face as he studies mine. His eyes are sad and concerned.

    “Is what you said true?" Lance's voice comes out choked and sorrowful. “That you want to die?" 

    Shaking my head, I lock my eyes onto my hands that are folded in my lap. “It wasn't... I want to live and be happy with  _ you _ …”

    "Hey..." Lance takes my hands in his own. “Let's go over to my house. We can just chill out and watch a movie and be happy…”

    “Okay..." I nod my head and stand. Lance stands right after and intertwines our fingers.

    While walking to the front gate, Lance stops and looks over at me.

    “Hey," His ocean eyes soften, “Let's promise to be happy together and be there for each other, okay?”

    "I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's "dorm" is meant to be sorta like a hotel room??? Like a bedroom, and bathroom, but will also have a small living space. Unlike others, Keith doesn't have a roommate. It's also across from the school and... Yeah...  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	31. The Paladin Of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Established Klance-  
> Did this in twenty minutes so I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Inspired by a mini comic!   
> ((I can't find the artist, sorry! ))

“Do the Lion's symbolize something, Allura? Other than personalities.” Pidge nudges her glasses up her nose. She smiles up at Allura, eyes wide and curious.

    “Why yes, Pidge! Each represents an element! They are each the guardian of these elements! For example; yours is the guardian of nature!” Turning to Hunk, Allura continues, a smile spread wide across her face. “Yellow is the guardian of Earth!"

    “Me next!" Lance hops up and down in anticipation, frantically waving his arms.

    “Blue represents water!"

    “I  _ love _ water! The ocean is the absolute best!" Lance gains a dreamy look in his eyes most likely from thinking of Earth. He smiles gently, looking off into nothingness.

    “Shiro," Allura draws Shiro's attention with her words, “Black guards over space! And, Keith, you're the red paladin meaning you and Red are the guardians of fire!”

    "F…"

 

_ “Dad!” _

_    The fire crackles and hisses. The bright, warm colors blind me, but I stare into their pit anyway. I scream and cry at the firefighter holding me. His arms are wrapped around my middle, keeping me from running into the house. Running to my father.  _

_     “No! Dad!" The words hurt my throat worse than the massive amount of smoke I've consumed. “Come back!"  _

_     The flames swallow the house and its occupants in it's intense heat and amount of smoke. Then, the structure collapses. _

_     “Don't leave me!" I cry out, thrashing against the man holding me. "Dad-” _

 

    “-eith."

    “F-fire?” The words hurts my throat like my cries from years prior. I feel my throat constrict withholding the promise of a sob. I bring one of my hands up to my mouth, covering it so as to cover up any potential cries.

    “Keith?” 

    Looking around, I see everyone staring at me, worried in their own way that only brings tears to my burning eyes. The person who called my name steps forward. He watches me with gentle eyes, questioning my sudden mood change. Lance steps closer which causes me to step back curling in on myself as I do so.

    “What's wrong?" Though he doesn't step closer, I can tell that Lance is beyond worried.

    I shake my head in a way of saying that I can't talk. When I do try to force the words out, I end up curling up even more and sobbing openly. At this point, I can't find it in myself to care that everyone is watching, I only cry. Sliding down the wall, I bury my face in my knees, crying silently. I jump when I feel someone hug me from my right. 

    Lance brings me into his lap, hugging me to his chest as the others join in the joint hug. The hold me loosely so as to not overwhelm me, I know that, but I also know that I've worried them all. 

    When I can finally breathe properly and speak, I tell that that I want to talk. This, in turn, surprises everyone. They all draw back except Lance who continues to rub my back, effectively comforting me.

    “My… my dad… he died in a… fire…” The words drag themselves up from my throat, clawing at the already raw expanse. I look down at the ground, not willing to see anyone's expressions.

    “We understand, Keith." Shiro offers a small, kind smile when meet his gaze. “Everyone has their triggers, and it's okay, now. You're okay.” I nod my understanding.

    "Thank you…"

    “Yeah, Keith," Pidge smiles wider than the others, “I’m glad that you shared. Now, we can help you, alright?” Another nod from my end earns a smile room hers.

    "It's okay to not be okay all the time," Lance whispers into my hair, brushing it out with his fingers. "No one's ever okay one hundred percent of the time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! Mental health is a tizzy, but I'm working on all of the prompts! While you're waiting, you can read up on my other work in progress called "A Steaming Love Story"! It's a Steampunk Voltron au! There's a bunch of Kangst!  
> With that; Have a great day everyone! ^^


	32. Don't Worry Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a fic where James called Keith animal names and I instantly fell in love!

My eyes blink away dark spots from my vision. Though come slowly at first. A few being, “Where am I," “What happened," and “Why is my mouth so  _ dry _ ?" As my vision clears, I find myself looking around an empty hospital. The white walls and bright lights lead me to squint and cover my eyes once again. As I start to move, my head spins and aches in protest. Immediately, I close my eyes and bury my face in the pillow.

    “You're… awake?” 

    I open my eyes once again and see a doctor with a clipboard in hand looking over my form. She frowns as she examines my condition. 

    “You've only been out for a couple hours. All of you're friends are still unconscious, though.” The doctor inches closer, glancing down to her clipboard every now and again. “You should've been out for another day or two.”

    "Status?"

    The word, at first, confuses the doctor who raises an eyebrow in confusion. Then, “Oh!" She looks back down at her clipboard, listing the things on it, “Mild concussion, you're energy was drained from the alien encounter, you're left ankle looks to have been sprained, - probably from a high jump - you're heart rate seems to be above average but it's not in the red, and unlike the other Paladins, you seem to have multiple burn marks along the left side of your abdomen. You're concussion was also worse than the others.”

    I nod as I close my eyes. Rubbing my temple, I find that pain is ripping through my left side much like what the doctor said. A curse word hisses through my teeth as I bring my arm back down. 

    “Unfortunately, you will be expirencing pain in your abdomen from the burns but the iv drip should help with some of the pain. You may also expirence headaches and nausea from your concussion. If you need anything, you may always press the button right in front of you.” The doctor proceeds to point out a red button with “NURSE” across it's center.

    Smiling towards the doctor, I reply by telling her that I'm okay and need rest. Once she's gone, I lay my head back down on the matress and avoid the rock disguised as a pillow. Not long after she's left do I hear a knock. Too tired to respond, I listen as the door knob turns and someone walks in. 

    “She told me that you're awake, Kogane."

    My eyes fly open at the sound of his voice. Avoiding all instincts to stay down, I sit upright, a smile spread wide over my face.

    His face lights up though his eyes stay worried when I yell for him. “James!"

    Eyes crinkling around the edges, he crosses the room and holds me to his chest. Tears escape my eyes as I bury my face in his chest. His face presses against the top of my head, tears falling from his cheeks into my hair.

    “I missed you so so much, my little fox..." The animal name brings more tears to my eyes. James gently rubs my back for what must be twenty minutes until he breaks away.

    “I missed you, James… I-I never thought…” 

    “Me either, Keith, me either. I'm glad we have, though…” James brushes my hair out of my eyes, holding his hand on my temple. His eyes are so unbelievably soft and sweet. His hair is a disheveled mess of tangled knots and bed head.

    “I love you..." Smiling a smaller but even sweeter smile at me, James looks me over, evaluating my situation.

    “Love you, too..." I watch as James lifts the edge of my shirt, checking my injuries.

    As he's lifting my shirt, James stops to look up at me, asking for permission. At my nod, he brings the fabric to my armpit where I hold it. Like the nurse said, there are a multitude of burns along my entire left side. The angry marks are a dark, agitated red that burn horribly. I close my eyes as the pain starts to seep in. When I feel a hand grab mine, I release the shirt and let it fall back over the wounds. A kiss is placed on my forehead and a body is pressed to the back of mine. When he lays back, so do I.  As he brushes his hands through my hair, I start to drift off. 

    James hums a soft tune of a lovely song we both adore. The song that was playing when we became official and started dating. A song by the name of “Love Finds A Way". Normally, I'm not one for over dramatic romantics, but I loved it this time…

    “When life drags you down…

    “I'll be there…

    “Even if we're far…

    “I'll be there…

    “Because love  _ always  _ find a wa~ay…

    “And I'll always be there… for you…”

 

I wake up to James brushing his fingers through my thick hair. When he realizes I'm awake, he calls for the nurse and kisses my face. A small groan escapes my lips as the blisters and burns on my left side get stretched when I move slightly. When he hears this, James shushes me and tells me to keep still. 

    “They bandaged you up, but you need to keep still, kitten.” Nuzzling into my hair, James whispers calming phrases to me as I groan in pain. “They'll up the dosage so you don't feel the pain, okay?”

    The nurse enters the room, and with a look at me, walks over to the iv drip. James rubs the back of my hand, telling me that, “It will be okay…” Despite my nod, a breath hisses through my teeth.

 

I don't recall falling asleep, but I remember waking up to an empty bed and a full hospital room. When I move my head to get a better look of everyone in the room, I feel that my body is numb. Someone must've seen that my eyes are open because they alert the others. Everyone launches into a flurry of excitement at seeing me awake. When all the paladins part, I see James standing in the corner, smiling. 

    James crosses the room and kisses my lips, his soft against my chapped ones. He pulls away with a adorably sweet smile. 

    “Ooo~! Keith's got a boyfriend~!" Lance mocks with a smirk in his voice. 

    “At least…” I hiss in pain but continue my train of thought, nonetheless, “I have a boyfriend…”

    “Hey!"

    Everyone snickers at my smug comeback. James interlocks our fingers while running his other fingers through my hair. 

    “How are you feeling, kit?" James’ eyes betray his worry, and he stops brushing his fingers through my hair. Everyone else voices their worry as well.

    “I feel numb, right now…” I try to sit up but lay back down, instead. “Hurts, too…” 

    “Just lay down and rest," James flashes a soft smile my way as I relax into the bed.

    Shiro steps forward. “It was stupid of you to do something like that, Keith."

    James turns his gaze to my brother, concerned. “What did he do?"

    “Just ran out of hiding to attack sentries without a shield…” His words are cold and sharp like icicles. I glance away, ashmed.

    “It was for Hunk, Lance, and Pidge. We couldn't move, and I needed to do something.” Another pained breath hisses through my teeth as I look around at the paladins I named.

    Lance scoffs, “Look here, Mullet! You gotta learn that you're  _ not _ disposable! Your our leader! Sure you're a hothead, but we need you.”

_ Lies…  _ A voice growls in the back of my mind. Despite it telling me to scream that I am disposable, I nod my understanding. In response I get a smile and a kiss on the forehead from James.

    “Get some rest, bobcat! We'll be back when you wake up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a part two??? I'll need some idea if you guys want one! :3


	33. Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by NatureTree. *Cough* a month ago *cough*  
> The song used is "Little Love" by James Smith.
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long, NatureTree!

“Lotor! Lotor!" Keith, only six years old, squeals in delight, dragging his best friend over to the rock wall. Keith's dark eyes are wide open, excitement evident in their beautiful purples. “Wanna see who can climb the rock wall faster!” His smile wide, Keith waves a hand over to the absolutely giant rock wall before them. Being only eight, however, makes everything look really big.

    Lotor almost can't refuse when Keith closes both eyes and flashes a toothy smile. But, he can still tease. “I don't need to, because I know that I'll do better!” 

    Keith's eyes shoot open, his eyes narrowing slightly when he senses the playfulness of his friend's words. “Prove it!" Keith smirks and narrows his eyes further, only provoking his equally competitive friend.

    “Fine!" Lotor sticks out his tongue, getting thoroughly into the competition. “You count down!"

    “Okay," Keith places his hand on one of the lowest plastic “rocks". Lotor memicks Keith only a couple inches away from his friend. “Three! Two!" Keith and Lotor both prepare to climb, both sets of eyes glowing with excitement. “Three!"

    Together, they scurry up the cliffside, ears blocking out the noises of the other children. It's only them in this wide expanse of land. If you so much as slip, you will plummet to your death for sure! It's only them, racing up this cliff. Only these two friends. Neither giving up no matter what. Both sets of eyes are trained at the top, only ever leaving to find the next rock. The rocks underhand are rough to the touch, but neither have an inkling of a care. Neither back down, they just keep reaching for the next rock. The wide, open blue sky is the limit, and both are determined to reach it!

    Flopping over onto their backs once they reach the top, Lotor and Keith burst out laughing. Their eyes close as pure joy overcomes their small bodies. They won't stop laughing until the teacher calls them inside.

    While walking inside, the pair gently nudge one another, proud of their accomplishment. They scaled that mountain together! No one got in their way and no one will ever get in their way so long as their together!

 

“On guard!" An eight year old Keith lunges towards Lotor. Lotor's eyes widen before narrowing and jumping out of the way. The stick in my hand stabs at the air where Lotor had been. “Fight me for your honor, thief!"

    "Oh, Knight! We both know you will  _ not _ win this fight!” Picking a stick from the ground, Lotor holds it up, eyes narrowed. With a yell, he tries to hit the stick against Keith's shin. Keith tries jumping aside but gets his nonetheless.

    “You shall pay!" Swinging the stick, Keith lands a hit on Lotor's side, not hard but enough to warrant him to flinch away. Instantly after, Lotor attacks, lunging after Keith. It sinks into the air next to Keith's abdomen. 

    Again and again, the Knight and Thief exchange blows. Some hit, others miss. Neither intend on hurting one another, but it occurs. When Lotor swings the stick toward Keith's abdomen, Keith doesn't have time to dodge or at least get out of the blunt of the attack before it hits him in the side. He jumps back with a yelp. Clutching his side, Keith looks up at Lotor, hurt in both ways.

    “Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, Keith!" Lotor drop his stick and comes over to his friend. “Are you okay? Can I do anything to help?"

    Keith, upon inspecting in spot the stick hit, finds a red line across his side. Despite the pain, Keith shakes his head. “I-I'm okay…”

    "Wanna go back to my house? We can get an icicle and put a cold pack on the spot!” Lotor points his thumb in the direction of his house. “It isn't far."

    Smiling, Keith nods. “Yeah. Let's go."

 

_ I live a lonely life~ _

Now fifteen, Keith finds himself staring after Lotor and a girl that his friend grew to become great friends with. Seven years ago, Lotor approached Keith with the girl, introducing her as his new friend. Keith, happy for his friend, tried to become friends with the girl, whose name is Axca. She is nice, but they've unintentionally left Keith out on countless things in past two years until they finally forgot about him entirely.

    Watching them, Keith feels a deep sense of loneliness. It's been days worth of sitting alone and watching his friend pass with this deep rooted hatred for the silence the loneliness entails. 

    Now, drawing in the courtyard, Keith ducks his head, laying it on the wooden bench top. He closes his eyes, taking in the crisp winter air as it bites at his nose and ears, making them pink. He folds his arms in front of his face, burying his nose in his sleeves. When he hears a chirping voice off to his left, Keith turns to find a girl who must be younger than himself for she is too small not to be. 

 

_ Walking down this road but don't know where it's leading me~ _

    “Hey! I saw you drawing! Thought that I could say hi!" The girl smiles brightly. So brightly that it startles Keith into staring. No one ever looks at him that way or speaks with him. Not since Lotor left.

    “Oh, uh…” At a loss, Keith takes to going silent, waiting for the girl to say anything else. He's barely spoken in those six lonely years, so this might be interesting.

    “So… What were you drawing?” 

    "Just… Just this…" Keith passes his sketchbook over to the girl. 

    She studies the drawing of a phoenix rising from ashen ground and a flamed forest. Smiling softly, she passes the sketchbook back to the ravenet.

    “It's amazing; I love it! I'm Pidge, by the way." Pidge flashes a brighter smile. "Mind if I join you?”

    "Uh! Sure! I'm Keith. And, uh, thanks for the compliment…” Keith looks back down at the drawing. It's not something he usually draws, but he enjoyed it. Now, looking down at it, it seems to take on a warmer feel after the compliment. His heart warms at the thought of someone liking his art.

    “So, Keith, what else do you draw?” Pidge draws her own sketchbook from her bag. She flips through a couple pages before showing off a husky, head buried neck deep in a peanut butter jar. Upon seeing it, Keith chuckles softly.

    “I mainly draw people and some animals. But, I really like this drawing you did!”

    "Thanks! I can relate to it on a spiritual level; I love peanut butter with a passion but  _ hate _ peanuts! Also, could I see more of your work?”

    Warmth flourishes throughout Keith's chest as he shows off his art and talks with Pidge. She jumps around when she's excited, and Keith finds it adorable. Sometimes, Pidge will flap her arms wildly, almost smacking Keith, and he always laughs softly at her. It's nice being accepted… 

 

_ But no one hears a word I'm saying~ _

“Can I tell you something?" Keith draws Pidge's attention up from her sketchbook. They've been friends for a little over a month now, and it's been nice. 

    “Yeah, shoot." Pidge meets Keith's eyes, concern hidden in the younger's.

   “I… Do you know Lotor?”

   “Yeah..?”

   "Well… We were friends when we were younger… We were super close…”

    When Keith takes longer to continue, Pidge gently prompts him to continue.

    “After he met this girl, he left… You're the only friend I've had seven years… Usually people mark me as the “emo kid" and ignore or shove me around… So, thanks…”

    Smiling, Pidge stands. “Y'know what? Fuck that bastard! I'm gonna introduce you to my friends! I'll send you my address, and can meet up and play Mario Kart!”

    “Okay."

 

_ All I need’s a little love~ _

After Mario Kart day the past weekend, Keith found himself growing close with Pidge's friends, Hunk and Lance. Despite them, Keith can't keep his mind off Lotor. It must've been his fault Lotor left… Why else would he? Lotor was his best friend! Or… was he just kidding himself so he had some comfort… Were they ever friends? What were they..? What  _ are  _ they?

    Pidge trots over to Keith at lunch, smiling widely until she sees Keith watching a certain someone across the campus.

    “Please don't tell me you have a crush on Lotor!" Pidge interrupts Keith's thoughts, slamming her book bag onto the bench.

    “Maybe a small one?"

    “You deserve better, Keith!” Pidge's voice shines with desperation. Her eyebrows crease as Keith worries his lip. “Don't get involved with him again, okay? You need someone better. Besides, what if he just uses you? Or abandons you again?”

    “You're right…”

 

_ Running down this road but don't know where it's leading me~ _

“Dude!" Pidge pants, running over to her friend whose back it turned to her. “I've been searching for you all of lunch!" Keith doesn't turn around in the slightest. His fringe obscures his eyes from view until Pidge stands right in front of him. 

    “Wait," Pidge pushes aside Keith's hair, studying his face like a worrisome older sibling would, only she's younger. “Are you crying?”

    Keith turns away, letting his hair fall back in place. He rubs his eyes, hard, relieving his eyes of salty tears. Nodding, Keith slumps his shoulders inward.

    “What happen-" When Keith points behind Pidge, she turns and almost cries herself. Behind her is a graveyard, a memorial for police, firefighters, and other 911 emergency call victims. For example, Keith's father who died in a house fire while saving a family… 

    Pidge turns around on her heels, wrapping her arms tight around Keith's middle. Keith, in turn, stays still until he wraps his arms around Pidge's smaller frame.

 

_ I'm crying to the skies above~ _

Watching lance, Keith finds butterflies fluttering through his chest, making him feel both warmth and a sense that he's not good enough to be in the same room as this beautiful, flawless person. But, he has a girlfriend. One of the main reasons Keith's not professing his undying love for the brunet likes in a girl by the name of Allura. Keith will admit if you ask him that she is pretty alluring, much like her name says. Platinum hair that she wears in a bun, teal eyes that shine like the moonlit ocean, pale skin like paper. Over all, she's beautiful and looks unreasonably kind. So, it came as a shock to everyone when she revealed her generosity and kindness to everyone. Her award winning smile would brighten most everyone's days. And Keith loathed her for it.

    He's the complete opposite of her. Unattractive mullet that flies up at the edges. Dark, unwelcoming eyes that are usually down turned, and form an unappealing scowl most times. Most people ignore him for the sole purpose of his appearance, others for his attitude. If they even spend the time trying to talk with him, they immediately realize that his personality matches the looks. 

    He knows that Lance will  _ never  _ in a million years even consider being with him! It's impossible… 

    “Keith, right?"  _ Allura _ .

    Keith, trying to withhold a scowl, looks up at the girl. “Yeah." His expression is guarded.

    “I…" She breathes out a sigh, trying to reclaim composure. “I want to ask Shiro out and was told that he's your brother?”

    "Umm…" Keith's mind starts running.  _ What the actual fuck?! _ “So… We're not biological, but we are close. Also, Shiro is gay and has a boyfriend. I need to go.” Keith gathers his things and runs off in search of someone. He leaves Allura, stunned and disappointed, where she stands.

 

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith shouts with a joyful wave. Lance, from across the grassy courtyard, looks up at his friend who's running across the grass towards him. Heart fluttering upon seeing Keith's hair flowing behind him and his beautiful, dark eyes trained on him, Lance about chokes on his lunch. Keith rushes up to Lance's table, smile wide.

    “Lance!" Keith smiling gently, takes a minute to catch his breath before continuing. “I-I didn't know! I thought you were with Allura!”

    “What?" Lance cocks an eyebrow, thoroughly confused.

    “I thought _Allura_ was _your_ _girlfriend_!”

    “No? Why?"

    “Well… uh… I wanted to ask you something but couldn't because…”

    “Wait! You're trying to ask me out?" 

    “Yeah…"

    “I thought you were with Shiro!”

    "He's practically my brother! Why would I date him!"

    "I don't know! Why would I date Allura?!"

    “Heck if I know!”

    "Oh my god!” Lance stands, clearly overjoyed. "Can you please be my boyfriend, please?!"

    "Your so blunt!”

    "So? I wanna take you before others can!"

    Laughing softly, Keith pecks Lance's cheek. “Yes. I'll be your boyfriend, and yours only.”

    "You're so cute!” Lance takes Keith in his arms, hugging him close. “I love you so much!" 


	34. You Said You'd Grow Old With Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by NatureTree.  
> The song is called "You Said You'd Grow Old With Me" by Michael Schulte.
> 
> I cried while writing this, so be warned.

“Um… Hey everyone! JustKeithing here!” Video Keith waves with a huge smile at the camera. “So, this is my first video, so I wanted to do an introduction!” Video Keith's watching the camera like it's practically nothing to him, kinda bored but playing it off as being edgy. It makes Keith and Lance cringe and laugh before continuing the video. 

    “I'm seventeen and I go to college. I got to skip a grade when I was younger so that's why I'm already in college, but yeah… Um…”

    “Geeze! Turn it off!" Keith tries getting the phone from Lance's hands, but Lance brushes him away and turns it off himself.

    Laughing, Lance faces Keith. “You were trying so hard to be edgy! It's so cringy!”

    "Shut up, Lance!" Keith falls onto his back into the pillows on their bed. “I hate you for making me watch that!" 

    “No you don't! You love me!” Lance pecks Keith's cheek. “Why else would you be marrying me?"

    "Yeah, I do love you. I mean, how could I not; You're perfect!” Keith rolls onto his side, facing Lance and flashing a gentle smile. Grabbing ahold of Lance's left hand where a silver band is wrapped around his ring finger, Keith kisses the band, smiling softly.

    “It made me so happy to hear you say yes," Lance reminisces fondly. He watches Keith carefully, never wanting to forget any of his cute moments, the ones that send his heart fluttering. Keith released Lance's hand and takes to running the same hand through Lance's short, brown hair. 

    “You had to make it supper public, though, didn't you?” Keith smirks up at Lance, whose taken to sitting cross legged. “Everyone in the restaurant saw me cry!" 

    “So? I didn't do it for them to see, I did it for you and me. For us.” Lance lies next to Keith, hugging Keith close to his chest. “I love you."

    “Love you too, babe…"

    “You've gotten better at YouTube, by the way!” Lance plays one of the latest videos.

    This video’s Keith waves enthusiastically, eyes alight and excited. “Hey everyone! JustKeithing here! Hope y'all are doing well, and now, I'll be playing World Travisty today! From what I know about the game-” 

    “You're so embarrassing!" Keith presses his face into a pillow, blushing madly. Kissing the top of his head, Lance flicks the video off. A soft smile resides over Lance's face. 

  
  


**NautreTree: Where is JustKeithing?**

**SilverShadow989: He's been gone for a week.**

**MysticsBlue: He's not active on any social medias!**

**PurpleKlanceFan: Where is he?!?! And LanceALot isn't active, either!**

**JustKeithingOfficial: Click - > here <\- for a free gift card!!!! **

**SeverelyConcerned: It's been three weeks. We miss you!**

**InaAzmy89: JustKeithing, take your time to get better if your sick or something!**

**Sharkbaitthequeen: JustKeithing! Where are you!!!**

**Callaeidae3: We miss you!!! And we hope that you're doing well! I'm always here for you if you need it!**

**RJDG_Fanatic: I hope you’re doing okay, JustKeithing!**

  
  


With a small wave at the video’s start, Keith introduces himself, his eyes rimmed in red. “I… hey guys… It's been awhile… A… month, actually… Sorry…” Keith sniffles and rubs his nose and eyes. “I’m sorry I haven't been active… I owe y’all an explanation…” Taking a deep breath, Keith stares into the camera.

    “I've always tried to be transparent with you guys because you've helped me with everything since I was seventeen. Now, sitting before this camera at age twenty four, I can't find it in me to continue on with this channel. Let me explain before you freak out… 

    “I've recently been at the lowest point ever. I've had little to no energy and can barely find it in me to eat or get out of bed. I've been having these thoughts and I've been tempted to act on them, but Lance has kept me going. He's the reason I'm able to sit before this camera talking to you now… He's the reason I haven't given up… I haven't been able to film a video without crying this month and I'm hoping I can film this one all the way through… But I can't continue this channel… Not now… And, now's the time where I tell you why…

    “My best friend since forever,” Keith starts to choke on a sob, looking away from the camera to wipe tears from his eyes, “He-he committed suicide…” Tears fall down porcelain cheeks.

    "He passed away a month ago by overdosing on pills… A note was left explaining why everything happened, and… He mentioned me often in it saying how I saved him countless times, but couldn't save him that time…” Sobbing fiercely, Keith can't find it in him to look into the camera. 

    “I was the one t-that found him… I couldn't- I can't… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…” The camera cuts away for a few minutes while Keith composes himself. When he's seen again, his eyes are redder than before, but he isn't crying as violently.

    “Okay… I'm fine, now… But… 

    “He was battling demons for years. But they only got worse after being kidnapped five years ago. He suffered from PTSD, anxiety, depression, and other illnesses that burdened his day to day life. In his letter, he said that it wouldn't stop and that he is… was too scared to go on living. He is a great man, and my brother despite no blood relation.” The door to Keith's left opens revealing Lance with two cups of a streaming liquid. The brunet sits beside Keith at the desk, passing his fiance his mug. Lance's eyes are red, also, when his gaze passes over the camera.

    “I just want to take a moment to say; reach out. If you don't have anyone who will listen, Lance and I made an email account where we will contact you and help you. It is in the description, but before you guys spam it to just get us to talk to you, the emails go through a filter that will make sure we only get the ones we need to see and get them help.

    “I love you guys, and I wish that things didn't end up this way, but they did… Just reach out, okay? I never want anyone to face the demons my brother did alone. I- uh… I'll be taking time off to grieve and… and moan his d-death…” Saying the word bring a fresh wave of tears to Keith's eyes as he signs off through cries. 

    After the camera flicks off, Lance hugs Keith close. Keith sobs loudly into Lance's chest. It's like the dam holding his tears back has broken all the way through in countless places.

    “I miss him so much! I-I want him back! He's-he’s…” Keith cries out in anguish. His scream probably scares their neighbors, but he doesn't care. Keith only wants his brother back.

    Lance cries softly into Keith's hair, tears dropping from his tanned cheeks to the mullet beneath his chin. They embrace one other while they cry.

 

Two days after the explanation video was uploaded, another is released. Much like the other one, this one has no thumbnail. The first showed Keith in tears talking, and this one has Lance holding a guitar, strumming a chord and Keith sitting next to him with his mouth opened, possibly singing. Definitely singing when you consider the title.

**You Said You'd Grow Old With Me - Cover By LanceALot And JustKeithing - For Shiro**

    The title is enough to know what it's about and why. When watched, Keith is softly singing the lyrics as Lance strums his acoustic.

    “I’d like to say I'm okay, but I'm not…” Keith's singing is elegant but sorrowful as the words fall from his lips. He continues on with a gloomy tone until he bellows strongly, “You've got your peace now, but what about me?"

    Another few lines are sung this way until it's more sorrowful on, “Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time…” Silent tears fall down his cheeks when he sings out, “One last moment! To ask you why you left me here behind.”

    “Thought we had the time, had our lives, now you'll never grow older, older!” He continues the ending chorus with a frown and tears rolling down his cheeks. His voice cracks on final line.

 

    “You said you'd grow old… with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c


	35. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by PurpleKlanceFan.  
> The song used is "Empty" by Jaiden animations and BoyInABand.

_ I just need to be empty~ _

Being in the desert for a year, I found it difficult to get food without being caught and reported, so I would deal with meager rations for  _ weeks _ . Just surviving off of a loaf of bread, an apple, and sometimes the occasional rice depending on the situation. I was perfectly fine with it too! I don't enjoy eating. Every time I would eat, I would hear a voice hissing to me telling me that I'm fat and need to quit eating. Often, I would “dispose" of the food I did eat. It's fine, though. I'm fine with it and that's what matters… 

    When in space being constantly surrounded by people, it's become more difficult to hide my eating habits, or lack thereof. I would often excuse myself to go to the bathroom right after eating to throw up what I did eat. The very thought of food makes me sick to my stomach. 

 

_ Hide from anyone who'll prevent me~ _

    No one notices because they are more worried about protecting the universe against Zarkon than they are over their own team. I don't blame them, to be honest. Saving the universe is our job, our main priority. Everything else takes a back seat to what's on stage. What's on stage is a massive army of galra needing to be disposed of swiftly. We can't waste any time on anything frivolous and meaningless in the grand scheme of things. My lackluster eating habits don't matter. The only thing that matters is winning this galactic war.

    Right after dinner, one night, I excuse myself to the bathroom. Hunched over the toilet, I cough and retch into the bowl, expelling all food from my system with a sickening gag. Afterward, I sit on the floor, covering my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting up bile. Tears escape the corners of my eyes as I try my best to keep back the acid crawling up my throat. 

    My stomach ends up winning the battle as I throw up bile. It's bitter, acidic, metallic taste leaves me grimacing as I wipe off my mouth on a paper towel-like object. 

    A small cough escapes as I try not to retch again. More tears crawl down my cheeks in my effort to keep everything else down.

 

_ Just fill up on water and shame~ _

    A half hour passes before I find it in me to leave the bathroom. My eyes are still rimmed in red and I know that my breath smells like vomit but I don't want to retreat to my room to fix it. Instead, I head to the training room.

    Once in the room, I shout for it to start a level two simulation.  _ I'll start it off easy and go up from there. _ The robot materializes a mere ten feet away, when I summon my bayard, the robot attacks. It swings its sword towards my abdomen and narrowly misses. Again and again, it attacks until I manage to stab it in its chest with my sword.

    Lifting my shirt to wipe off the sweat from my forehead, I hear someone yell out of outrage from behind me.

    “Keith!"

_ Shit. _

    I don't turn around even when I feel Lance's hand on my shoulder. He circles before standing directly in front of me, eyes narrowed to slits. Each of his hands grabs at the him of my shirt. With a moment's hesitation, he lifts up the flimsy fabric. After a minute or two, he drops the shirt and drags me into his arms, holding onto me with careful, strong arms. When I hear him sniffle, I realize that he's crying because of  _ me _ . Why, though? Why would anyone care? 

    “You shouldn't do that to yourself…” Lance's face is pressed into my hair and jaw. When he draws back, the look in his eyes is something between betrayal and worry or fear. “I love you, Keith, and it  _ hurts _ so much to see the people you love in pain and suffering! You can't do this to yourself! It's not healthy!”

    “I'm fine, Lance. You shouldn't have to worry about-" I’m cut off when Lance presses his lips to mine. Resisting the urge to pull away from fright, I feel Lance tangle his fingers into my hair.

    Pulling away, Lance mutters to me, “No. I do." He leans back in and kisses my forehead before nuzzling my face with his. It reminds me of a kitten, in a way. “I do have to worry about you. I love you, and I can't just watch you hurt yourself!”

    "I'm not-”

    "Let's go get something to eat. Nothing too big. Is that okay?” Lance pulls back, once more. His eyes widen in a pleading puppy dog look. When I nod, a small smile crosses Lance's face. He intertwines our fingers and leads us to the kitchen.

    I watch Lance as he searches the kitchen for something. When he finally holds up a plate in triumph, I almost laugh. “You were trying to find a plate? There are some right there in the open!” I point over to a stack of plates.

    “These are different!” Lance picks up one of the plates I pointed out. “See!" He holds them up side by side. The one he found looks to be smaller by about a third and it has an intricate design around the outside. 

    “You didn't have to go through all that trouble to find a  _ plate _ .” I hop down from the counter, watching Lance put away the second plate. He places some food goo on the first.

    “This good?" Holding the plate up for me to see, Lance raises an eyebrow in question.

    I nod, offering out a hand to take the plate. Lance hands it over with a small, hopeful smile. “We need to talk about earlier.”

    "After, okay? For now, just eat something?” The blue paladin motions towards the dining room and starts to head there.

    “Okay…” Following Lance, I sit beside him at the table. 

    For about twenty minutes, Lance and I talk quietly while I try to force myself to eat the goo.  After awhile of laughing and carrying on, I feel the urge to throw up start to creep up my throat. When I suddenly cover my mouth, Lance's eyebrows crease. He helps me to the bathroom, holding my hair back as I retch. 

 

_ No, I'm not hungry, I just ate~ _

    Between coughs, I mutter out, “I'm… I'm sorry…” Vomiting into the toilet, I cough and gag violently. Lance rubs soothing circles into my back.

    “Shh… It will just take time, okay?” Lance gathers my hair and ties it off with a hair tie. I've noticed the ties around his wrists, but I've never bothered to ask. Now, I'm just grateful he has them. 

    “It's okay, you're doing good…” Lance rubs my back with one hand and brushes aside my bangs with another. “It will be okay…”

    “N-no… no-” I break off in a horrible cough, "-it’s not… n-not okay…"

    When a shiver runs up and down my spine, I sink to the floor, only being held up by Lance. All energy has left leaving behind only exhaustion. Bringing me to his chest, Lance asks about resting in my room. As I nod, Lance helps me to my feet. I keep a hand on the wall while Lance turns around.

    “Get on my back; I'll carry you." Lance guides one of my hands to his shoulder and helps me onto his back. Once situated, Lance stands. I let my head rest against the crook of his neck, too tired to care about being pampered.

    Listening to Lance's footsteps almost lulls me to sleep, until I hear a voice.

    “Is something wrong with Keith?"  _ Pidge? _

    “Yeah, he looks… sick?"  _ Hunk? _

    Opening my eyes, I see that I was correct in my assumptions. Both the green and yellow paladins have furrowed brows as they give me a once over. 

    Pidge draws a little closer, locking eyes with me before I close mine once again. 

    “He's awake!” Hunk sounds like he steps closer.

    “Kinda,” Pidge corrects.

    Situating me further up on his back, Lance responds with a slight sigh. “It's complicated. Once I get him to his room, I'll explain. Wait for me in the lounge. Get Shiro, Allura, and Coran on your way. It's important.”

 

_ Lance _

After dropping Keith off in his room, I rush over to the lounge. Everyone is there like I asked. They all look to have a worried looks, me included. When I stand towards the center of the lounge circle, eyes are drawn my way.

 

No sooner had I explained Keith's situation and discussed it with the others than the subject of interest walked into the room. Standing by the door, Keith is leaning heavily against its frame, gaze evaluating the atmosphere of the room and people before him. 

    I walk over to the ravenet and grab one of his hands. Smiling softly, I lead Keith over to the couch, him shivering horribly. When I sit, I guide Keith down next to me. Once seated, Keith leans against my side, eyes half closed.

    “What's happening?" Keith mutters out the words in a slurred, sleep ridden speech.

    “Nothing; just rest…” Pulling Keith closer, I rub his back gently.

    He's half asleep when Hunk chirps, “You okay, Keith?" The red paladin responds with a half nod against my shoulder.

    Keith shivers violently, snuggling against my shoulder. “'m cold…” At Keith's quiet complaint, I shed my jacket and wrap it around his too-thin shoulders. 

    “Can you get him something to eat, Hunk? Something nutritious but easy to eat?” I look up at my best friend who nods, determined as he leaves the room. 

    Shiro moves closer, sitting on Keith's other side. He gently tilts Keith's face his way, looking the red paladin in the eyes. “It will be okay…” 

    Nodding, Keith snuggles closer, drawing his knees up. I bring him closer, hugging him to my chest. Having no energy to fight against it, Keith slumps into my chest.

    “Hunk's getting you something to eat, okay?” Again, Keith's nods at my statement. He's shivering horribly. When I press the back of my hand to his forehead, I feel that he's slightly warmer than earlier.  _ A fever _ .  _ Is he sick? _

    “Are you okay, Keith?" I gently shake Keith's shoulder. “Keith…” Oh, he's asleep. His face buried in my shoulder and limbs curled into his chest, he's out like a light. 

 

After telling me, and me telling the others, Keith started getting better. It was slow, and it sometimes happens to appear, but overall it's better.

It took about a week to train his body to take in food in more regular intervals than practically never. He still couldn't handle much until about a month after it all. He just couldn't handle it. Now, he's managing to eat three times a day, and it's good. I don't need to worry much, which is great. Especially since a you need to look after your boyfriend!


	36. Flowers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Still working on prompts, but I just did this and thought it was pretty good! :)  
> Hope you're having a great day!

A single 'snap’ when the flower's stem breaks is all it takes for the bright blue flower to fall into my palm. The delicate petals ruffle slightly in the light, autumn breeze. The wind blows through my hair as I stand, watching the flower in my hand.   
It's such a pretty flower, but I've never understood why people love them so… It's just a flower with fleeting life after being cut away from the plant. They're perfect for where I take them, but not for much else, if you're asking me.   
So, so, delicate…  
Much like life…

As the flower falls into my hand like the week prior, I stare at it's petals. Today, it's a beautiful green. 

Purple…

Pink…

Yellow… 

White… 

Yellow…

Orange… 

Pink… 

Yellow… 

Blue… 

Red… 

 

“Hey!" A voice calls to me from behind. I turn and face a girl and two others, the girl being the one who spoke. “Are you the one who's been taking our flowers?”  
Startled, I clutch the violet flower tighter. “Sorry…” I bow my head, letting my bangs cover my shimmering eyes. I shouldn't have taken their flowers…   
“Is it for someone?" The girls steps closer, the two guys with her staying behind. "If so, I would understand. I actually got in trouble for cutting flowers until my mom knew it was for a friend. She would understand if it were the same for you…”  
The flower in my hand threatens to fall. I need to go…   
“I could tell her that you've been doing it for someone if you'd like, but I just want to know…” After moment, the girl continues, “Are they worth it?”  
I run, flower left in my wake.

Pink… 

Purple…

Blue… 

“I didn't mean to scare you off last time.” The same voice from before, but this time, from the porch.   
The periwinkle flower in hand shakes, as do I.   
“It's okay if you don't want to talk, but I do want you to know that my mom and dad know about you. They want to meet you.”   
I take a step away.  
“Not like in a weird, 'wanna come over for dinner’ sense, but just over the fence. They want to say hi and know who the flowers are for.”  
Another abandoned flower.

White… 

“My name is Keith." The words fall slowly from my lips. "The flowers are for my father."  
“My name is Katie! Does he like them? The flowers?” The girl stands, watching me from the other side of the fence overtop the flowers.  
“I wouldn't know…”  
“Why not? Wouldn't he tell you if he likes them or not?”  
"He wouldn't be able to tell me…"  
“Why's that?"

“He's dead…”


	37. A/N - It's good this time :D

I was just reading through my older oneshots when I saw that this fic has over 10,000 hits!!!! :DDD

To be honest, I only ever wanted to write a couple of these, then I got some prompts and made this a whole thing! I'm so happy that so many people have read this! !! 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

 

(Btw, I'm working on another angst book, but it's gonna be for My Hero Academia! Tell me if you're interested in that, cause I wanna know what you guys think!)


	38. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by Mmmmpotatos.  
> The song used is "Mad Hatter" by Malenie Martinez.

The bottle of pills rolls from Keith's hands, haphazardly falling to his bed and spilling a small number of pills in the process. Keith watches the four pills with a frown. _Not anymore._ He turns his back on the bottle and exits his room. There's an inkling of a headache starting to form, but Keith promptly ignores it. He needs to train, and he needs to not rely on _pills_ every day. _Just don't take them and try to be stable._ _You're almost out. You need to ration._

    It's fine for a few hours, then its not.  _ He's _ not. It starts with a sudden mood change, not anything horrible occurs, but it scares everyone considerably.

 

**_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad~_ **

    From laughing at a joke Hunk said to screaming at Lance to shut his, “whore mouth the fuck up", Keith can already see the effects of going without the pills. He instantly apologies and excuses himself to his room. 

    At first, Keith finds a cloud of confusion covering his mind when he suddenly feels no desire to eat nor socialize with the others. It's concerning him to a point where he's having continuous anxiety that's oh so slowly wearing away at his nerves.

    Then, thoughts from the day before flood his mind. Shiro screams at him after the battle. "God your so stupid!" Shiro's voice is a venomous hiss that sends Keith into the corner. Keith's eyes widen at being yelled at by his brother figure. “I asked you to stick with the plan!" Shiro kept yelling at him. He's scared, so scared whenever Shiro advances closer. His brother's steel colored eyes pierce his chest and draw tears to his eyes. Or maybe he only remembers crying? Maybe he never did?

    He  _ screams _ . He  _ can't _ remember what actually happened. He doesn't know what's real and what his mind is feeding to him.

 

_ Knock _

_ Knock _

“Keith? You okay in there?” 

 

_ Shiro! _

    A cry of anguish escapes as he screams that he's not, that he can't remember, that he's confused and scared. Shiro invites himself into the room, concerned for the younger ex-Paladin. Upon seeing Keith, Shiro knows what's wrong. He knows that the ravenet dropped his medicine. He was there when Keith first showed symptoms of insanity. He saw Keith receive his prescription and the familiar bottle of pills. He's seen Keith like this. It's scares him.

    “Let's get your medicine, Keith. Come with me," Shiro declares with his no nonsense dad voice. He grabs Keith's wrist and starts leading Keith to the door.

    “Get-" Shiro recoils, pain flourishing in his arm, “- _ away _ !” The dagger sliced through Shiro's flesh with ease. Keith breathes heavily, staring at Shiro. Pupils narrowed to slits, Keith lunges, going for another hit.

 

**_The craziest friend that you've ever had~_ **

    Shiro sees the action coming, so he dodges the first attack but misses the second. The dagger finds home in Shiro's forearm, and Keith relishes in the way the knife easily pierced the skin. A sick smile is etched across Keith's face as he attacks again, and again, and again… 

 

“Hey, Hunk!" Keith tilts his head to the side as he smiles happily at the other paladin. Hunk smiles back kindly.

    “Hey, Keith! You look happy!" 

    “Of course! Why wouldn't I be! It's been a great day, after all!” 

 

_ Eyes scan the few people gathered outside the room, watching him from behind glass _ …

 

**_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone~_ **

“Wanna help with the cookies?"

    I nod with a smile up at the plump man. " Definitely!”

 

_ Someone approaches with a blue medical mask over his nose. _

 

Pidge didn't even see it coming. 

    After toying with the work in progress robot, Keith watches Pidge as she starts it up. Crackles and pops will the room, then it explodes.

    Pidge has shrapnel sticking out of her side when Keith approaches. His sick, sadistic smile obscures her vision.

 

_ “Ready?" _

 

“Nighty, night, Pidge!" 

 

_ “Ready.” _

 

**_Tell the physiatrist something is wrong~_ **

Blue eyes are wide when they look into Keith's almost cat-like eyes. Keith holds him down by his neck, smiling widely.

    Lance's arms struggle for a grip, but Keith's mind only says that its a game. It's a game. A really fun game… 

 

_ The needle pricks into the iv leading to Keith's arm. The people behind the thick glass cry, and console, and comfort one another. They only stare on as Keith fades. His eyes flutter shut only moments after the needle has left the iv. _


	39. I've fallen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me NatureTree.  
> The song used is "Fallen" by Gert Taberner.

It wasn't much, at first; only the occasional cough out ache in his chest. Not the kind of ache that is from longing for someone so much that you want to hold them in your arms and never release them…Actually, that too… But, it was also a pain that felt like it came from inside his chest. Both sides of his chest hurt horribly every now and again. Sometimes it would last up to two hours, other times only a moment. It wasn't easy to pinpoint the reason and Keith didn't find it necessary to investigate or go to Coran. Besides, he's taken worse, he can make it through this.

    But, then it got worse.

 

_ When have I fallen… Am I crawling on my knees? _

    The first signs came when he felt the overwhelming urge to throw up or cough, a little bit of both. He instantly excused himself to the bathroom, throwing himself to the ground in front of the toilet. Keith coughed and coughed, and with each cough that shook his body to the core, he felt something in his throat. After about a minute of violent coughing, he threw up into the toilet bowl. Atop the mess in the toilet lies a small petal. It's a beautiful pink petal that is surrounded by similar ones.

     His eyes widen in horror. Since when was is possible to cough up a flower… His throat hurts - burns - from the coughing. Keith knows that, if he were to fave the team anytime soon, they would instantly pick up on his rough voice and question it. Instead of joining the team in the dining hall, Keith takes to his room.

    It's a week later when he throws up once again. Anf it's another week when the next attack strikes. And it's five days after that. They slowly evolve into happening every other day or every third day.

    He knows he should tell the team. They would help, but what if they don't? What if they tell he to deal with it himself? What if they don't care? What if they yell at him, tell him he's not worth it..? 

    He's not.

    He's not worth the effort it would take to get help. He's not worth any of their worry. He shouldn't worry them because they don't need to worry. They shouldn't worry. He's not worth any of it… 

    But then Pidge hears.

    She hears the coughing that echoes around the bathroom. After hearing it, she knocks on the door, concerned voice filling the room.

    “You okay in there?" 

    Keith can't even say a simple, “Yeah,” before he begins to cough again. After a moment of coughing, Pidge invites herself in with a warming of her entering.

    At first, she only takes in the scene as a whole. Keith's hunched over frame at the toilet. Then she notices the blood edging Keith's mouth, and the disheveled appearance. Keith's hair is knotted and greasy where it falls around his neck and face. He whimpers after another cough, his eyes watering and red. He sobs lightly before another cough shudders his frame. 

    She doesn't ask questions, Pidge just sits next to Keith on the floor, holding his hair away while rubbing his back. She occasionally brush off his tears and whispers reassurance. 

    When he finally empties his stomach, Keith falls into the wall next to the toilet, exhaustion seeping into his bones. It's been getting harder to breath by the day, more difficult, still, after one of his episodes.

    Pidge presses her hand to Keith's forehead, feeling for a fever that isn't there. When she leans over to flush the toilet, she stops dead in her tracks.

    “Do… Keith, do you… have hanahaki?” Pidge stammers out her words, concerns fluttering like butterflies in her head. She stares at the single petal on top the rest, it's blackened edges send dread through her chest.

    “What's 'at?" The words are hard to get out through the fog that clouds his brain, but Keith tries to fight the exhaustion.

    Pidge stares him in the eyes, her's are wild and fearful. “Keith, it… i-it's a disease that… It's a disease that comes from loving someone, but they don't love you back, so this plant grows in your lungs and it slowly kills you, it could take a couple months or just weeks, but it's galran and it's so deadly… A-and you have it, so you're going to die! Oh, god, you're going to die… How long have you had it?!”

    “I donno, maybe a month, give or take…” Though his words are still slow, Keith's starting to wake up some from Pidge's panicked voice so close.

    “Why don't you care, Keith?!” Pidge stares, incredulously at Keith, his eyes are closed and his expression looks resigned. “You could  _ die _ !"

    "Why does it matter to you? You shouldn't care… You should be glad this is happening…”

    “Why would I be glad?!” Pidge stands, her eyes wide and pupils smaller in her rage. She runs her fingers through her hair making the strands stick up her and there. “You're like a brother, and I can't lose you! I can't lose any more of my family! I already lost Matt and my dad! I can't lose you, too! And, why do you think I would be glad? What makes you think I would be happy to see you dead?!”

 

_ Here I'm calling, in the hopes that you'll see me… _

    “I don't matter, Pidge! I'm literally the paladin that's used when there isn't another to take their place! I was first in Red, and I barely offered anything to the team. You are a super genius, Hunk is great at engineering, Lance is the best at long range, and Shiro is the leader. I'm just a spare! I not smart like you, or handy like Hunk, or great at long range like Lance, and I can't lead this team! I'm not as agile as Lance is on the battlefield, I only cause more problems for this team! I almost died, before and none of you cared, why would you! Why would you care, now?! I'm worthless! I deserve this! I deserve to die, so why not in this way?! Why not die because I love someone and they don't love me back?! It's just like my whole life! Loving people that reject me!”

    “Keith-”

    “Why should my death matter?! I'll only be out of your hair! You won't have to pretend to worry about me! So, let me just die! Let me be…” 

    “Keith, stop.”

    Keith's eyes flicker down to the floor. His vision is blurry by tears that roll down his cheeks and to the bathroom floor. 

    Small arms embrace Keith's shaking frame. He accepts it, holding Pidge once he figures out what's happening. She hugs him close, telling him to be quiet, that it's going to be okay… 

 

Another week passes and Pidge helps Keith through another two attacks. He's weaker than ever, finding it hard to breath and harder still to move his aching bones. Everything protests against his movements, including the constant pain in his chest and throat. It comes to a point where speaking hurts and coughing is hell. Pidge eventually tells the others that's Keith's unavailable and that he has strep throat, which is a complete lie, but they believe it.

 

_ All of the things I never said out loud, they will remain inside of me…  _

    Pidge constantly tells Keith to confess to whoever it is that's causing him such heartache and pain, and he denies. He denies her attempts for a week, until he writes it down using pencil and paper, saying that he wants to see Lance. It's the first time someone is going to see him other than Pidge. It's hopefully the last time, too.

    He waits in perfect, dreadful silence for Pidge to return with Lance in tow. The pain in his chest makes him curl in on himself with a sharp whimper. 

    The sound of the door opening brings Keith's gaze to the doorway where Lance stands in shock.

    Lance practically runs to Keith's side, throwing himself down in front of Keith, brushing black hair from his face. His hand rests against Keith's forehead, holding the strands of hair back.

    “What happened?! Keith, what's wrong? Why's there blood on your mouth?!” Lance's words for unanswered by Keith, but Pidge explains only moments later. It's the same explanation she told to Keith before, but it's more solemn than it was in that bathroom… 

    “So, why am I here?” Lance holds Keith's left hand in his right, while his on the hand draws shapes across Keith's back. 

    Keith takes the pencil in hand, writing three words across the page in chicken scratch. The three words are almost impossible to read, but Lance immediately understands. 

    “You love me?" Lance's expression is one of sympathy and sorry. After Keith manages a nod, Lance looks away to his hands. “I… I like you too, but I mean, I'm not ready for a relationship. I really do love you, and I have for about a month, now, but I really don't want to go into a relationship while we're fighting a war…”

    "All that matters, Lance, is that you love him! That's all it takes…” Pidge smiles, a hand on Lance's shoulder. "It will take a while for the disease to fully go away, about twice as long as it takes to die from it. In Keith's case, it can take four months or more, judging on how slowly the disease was killing him…”

    Keith's cough is small and painful, but he smiles afterwards. Exhaustion clouds his mind when he closes his eyes. Before he drifts off to sleep, Keith clutches to Lance's hand, mumbling, “Love you…”

    Smiling down at Keith's sleeping figure, Lance looks up at Pidge from his spot on Keith's bed. “How long until he gets better? Like, not fully recover, but enough to talk and stuff..?”

    "Probably a two or three weeks… The first and second week, he's probably going to be coughing a lot to get rid of the petals in his lungs. The rest of the time, he would be to regain strength. His body will also get rid of the flower over that time. He could get surgery to remove it, but only the galra can do that since they are the only ones that have the equipment. We  _ could _ get Kolivan to help… But, it has a fairly high mortality rate since it isn't used often… Might be best to just let him rest.” Pidge fiddles with her glasses the whole time she spoke.

    Lance smiles at her, amused. “Okay; well we should go, then. Let's let Keith rest up.” Pidge nods, strolling out of the room, still muttering to herself. Before Lance leaves, he kisses Keith's forehead. “Te amo… Get will.”

 

Everyday after Pidge telling the team of Keith's illness, he's visited by at least one person who helps him to drink or eat but, most times, it's just to keep him company. Needless to say, he was chewed out by Shiro once he found out about it.

    Lance stays the most, especially after Pidge said that it could help Keith to heal faster. Most days, Lance holds Keith to his chest while keep sleeps, or he's helping Keith to rid his lungs of the petals. 

    Two weeks after Lance was told of Keith's love for him, Keith is able to speak more, though his voice is raw from all the coughing. He's still weak, but manages to argue in the little time he's awake, telling everyone that he can care for himself despite being on bed rest. Lance always chuckles and kisses Keith's forehead lovingly. It always makes Keith go silent despite himself, making the other Paladins chuckle softly.

    Everytime a battle insures, Keith is left behind (though he argues that he's well enough to join the others). It's not as easy to battle without Keith, but they manage. When the second month comes with Keith getting steadily better, he's able to join the others in battles. It gives him more of a sense of freedom, and it's nice. Things are better, and keep getting better. It's nice. Especially having Lance at his side, kissing his forehead and encouraging him around every corner… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing and I will continue this fic and my other ones even after the show airs its final season!  
> Anyway! Stay safe!


	40. What about me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by Robecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was original going to be short or at least shorter, but then I got to 1,500 words and didn't know where to end it! It was going to be longer, but then I found a good place to end it!

He whispers sweet words into Allura's ears. The girl that leans against his shoulder whispers back and grins up at Lance. With a couple words whispered back, Lance stands. On his way out of the cafeteria, he grabs my arm and tells me to follow him.

    I follow like a dog on a leash, confusion fluttering around my head. Lance doesn't bother explaining. He keeps silent.

    “What’s going-” 

    “Like you don't know!” Lance growls, his Neptune, blue eyes narrowing. He slams his hand into the wall close to my shoulder. “Are you jealous of me and Allura? Is that why you keep staring? Is that why you glare at us and get all angry when we kiss?!”

    “No, I…” 

    “No, Keith, listen…” Lance bristles, his voice low and dangerous, “Listen… You need to get over yourself because we're together and you're jealous, right? Is that why you give us looks? You're jealous?

    “I’m with Allura because she makes me happy, and you seem to be mad because of that? Why? Why do you care so much?!”

    I mutter something unintelligible under my breath. 

    “What was that?"

    “You need to calm down, Lance!” 

    Looking over to my right, I notice Hunk and Pidge are standing in the doorway to the cafeteria. Pidge must've been the one to speak… 

    “You're getting way too defensive over something so stupid, dude,” Hunk's eyebrows crease in worry.

    “Look, this has been going on for long enough and it needs to be addressed!” Lance's hand at my shoulder clenching into a fist. “So, what is it?! Why do you give us those looks?" Pidge tries to say something, but is interrupted by Lance. “No, let him answer."

    Pidge and Hunk already know. They've known since the beginning. But… 

    “Get out of my face, Lance…” My words are a snarl, a warning. I sidestep out, away from Lance walking in the opposite direction of him, Pidge, and Hunk. But then I stop.

    “It's because I like you, Lance, and because your relationship tears me apart.” Offering no more, I stalk down the hall, shoulders back and defensive.

 

When a small knock echos from the door, I stand from where I was sitting on the edge of my bed. I answer the door to see Pidge and Hunk, both fostering concerned looks.

    “H-hey guys…” I curse myself for the stutter in my voice. The room behind me is dark from when I first entered the room. I know that my eyes are red, but it's not like I can hide it, now…

    Without a word, Hunk envelopes me in a hug, then Pidge joins at my side. At first, I startle back. I press my nose into Hunk's shoulder and wrap my arms around him and Pidge when I recognize the touch as one without threat.

    I lost track of how long we stand there, nor do I know when I started to cry, again. My silent sobs shake my body.

    “It's okay, buddy…” Hunk's voice brings a soft sense of calm that makes me want to melt.

    When Pidge speaks, it's like a sun rise, calming and reassuring with a sense that it will always be there… “Keith, we got you… C'mon, let's go over here.”

    They both break off and help lead me up my bed, Pidge turning on the lights as she goes. They both sit on either side of me, trying their best to calm me from my panic.

    I hide my eyes in my hands, rubbing my tears away roughly. Hunk rubs my back gently while Pidge whispers calming words at my side.

    After I calm down, I go to the bathroom to wash my face. When I return, I sit next to the other Paladins once more. 

    “I'm supposed to be your leader… Heh, this is pathetic…” I wipe my eyes once again of leftover tears. “I shouldn't be this pathetic…”

    “Just because you're our leader doesn't make us think any less of you for crying,” Pidge offers with a soft smile.

    Hunk places a hand on my shoulder. “Yeah, buddy, it's okay to cry!"

    “Okay… thank you…"

    “I'm sorry to bring this up, but I think you should talk to Lance…” Pidge frowns at the ground, her glasses in her hands. “He was pretty distraught…”

    “Okay. I'll… I'll go do that…” When I stand, I flash Hunk and Pidge a smile. " I'll catch up with you guys later." 

 

“Lance!" I rush over to him, waving slightly to get his attention. 

    His blue eyes spot me, and he stops in his place, waiting. “We need to talk."

    “Yeah," I stop feet from Lance in the Garrison hall, “we do.” My eyes find Lance's and hold their gaze. 

    “Let's go somewhere more private. Follow me…”

 

Sitting down across from Lance at a table in the lounge brings an odd sense of formality with it. It feels as though we aren't friends, but partners in business. 

    “So… You like me?” Lance looks up at me, his head still down. "Why?”

    It's one question I never thought to know the answer to. But, when I think about it, it comes naturally. It's almost second nature to know the answer.

    “Well… You're like… No, you remind me of the ocean.”

    “What?” His eyes open wide in confusion, his head flying up.

    “Oceans are so nice. They are calling, and gorgeous, and they foster such close relationships with the animals in them. Like you and your friends, Lance. You're so close with all of them! Also, your mysterious, in a good way. The sun reflects beautifully off of oceans’ surfaces’. Just like sunlight in your hair… But, it's so calming to be around you because you're always so collected and happy. It just feels like my world has been falling apart, piece by piece, but you're always there and you always help…”

    “Oh.”

    My cheeks flair to life when Lance mutters out something. I forgot I was even talking to him in that moment… 

    “That's nice to hear, especially since having you around does the same.” Lance laces his fingers together, staring at them intently. “I've never really had a time where I was genuinely happy until we got closer on the Castle and became a family. Having so many siblings was stressful and having those nieces and nephews… It was always chaotic around the house. I just learned to laugh and make it through it that way. But, it feels genuine to laugh and joke, now. It's like, you guys helped me find that in me.

    "But, I can't see you as anything more than a friend…

    “I love you like a brother, and I love seeing you happy, but it's never been anything more than platonic. I'm sorry, Keith.”

    "What do love about Allura..?”

    "What?”

    "What does Allura have that I don't?”

    “Keith, I'm straight. I don't have anything against the lgbt community, in fact, I'm an ally! But, I like girls. I'm really sorry…”

    “Oh… Sorry… I didn't know…” I stand and start to retreat. “I'm going to… go…”

    I hear Lance stand before I feel his hand grip my shoulder. “Keith, come sit. We can talk through this.”

    "There's nothing to talk about…" I try to take my shoulder away from Lance's hand, but he holds strong. “Let go, Lance, please…”

    “No, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret.” 

    "Lance, please…"

    “No, come sit down."

    "Lance…”

    "Keith, come sit down at the damn table! I won't let you go in the state you're in!”

    “Please…”

    “Keith-” Lance's yell is cut short when he sees my face. The tears the have welled up in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

    “Keith…” Lance brings me close, my face to his shoulder. He gently shushes me as I cry. It's feels horrible to cry so much and I feel so drained, now. Yet, in Lance's arms, I can't feel that sense of dread that usually lies in my stomach when crying. That feeling that I'm taking advantage of someone else's kindness.

    I hide my nose in Lance's shoulder, hoping that no one will see my breakdown.

    I want to hide. 

    “It's okay, Keith. It's okay…”

    “But it's not! I'm so pathetic! I don't know why I'm leader of Voltron when I can't even be in control of my own emotions!” I pull away from Lance, looking him in the eyes. “It’s not okay!”

    “Keith, I promise you that it's okay to cry! Let's go to my room and I'll-”

   “No, I want to be left alone, Lance! Why won't you leave me alone!”

    “I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Lance looks guilty as soon as he says it. “Sorry for saying that aloud, but you need to stay with someone, for now. I don't want you to relapse…”

    “You really don't care, though, do you?”

    “Of course I care! Why wouldn't I?!"

    “Because I'm a whiny bitch! Who wants to be friends with someone that's a whiny ass bitch?!” 

    “That's not true, Keith!"

    “Let go!" When Lance refuses to release my arm from his iron grip, I turn around and land a punch to his cheek without thinking. Lance falls to his knees, clutching his jaw. I expect anger in his eyes when they meet mine, but there's only sorrow.

    “Shiro told me about what you used to do a few years ago. He told me that he wanted me to protect you. Pidge and Hunk, too…” Lance holds my sleeve, tired and hurt with a weak grip to match. “So, don't leave…

   “I know that you don't want to relapse… I know the effects it has. My brother went through it. I don't want you to have to deal with it again…”

    “You don't understand what you're talking about…”

    “Yeah, I do! Please, Keith, just come to my room for the night…”

    "Wouldn't your girlfriend be jealous?”

    "I'll explain it to her… She would understand!"

    I can't find the words to respond nor the answer needed. Instead, I watch Lance rise from the floor and stand in front of me. He gently guides me from the room watching my face the whole time. I feel panic rise in my bones, but try my best to hide it. It's almost impossible when every person we pass is staring, or it feels that way, at least… 

    “We're here." Lance's eyes shine with sympathy as he invites me into his room. It's messy, I gather that from the first glance, but it's also littered in pictures of family and friends. I notice many of those pictures hold shots in time with Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. Few hold Shiro. None with me. All of them are of people I know, but none of me. Except one. It's me and all the other paladins when we finally got around to taking a picture on Earth. In that picture, I'm apart from the rest to the far right. 

    “Nice pictures," I mutter quietly.

    Alarm flashes across Lance's face. “I’m sorry! I-I just… you didn't seem like someone who likes pictures, so I didn't want to bother you!”

    "Don't worry about it, Lance. It's fine."

    “Still, I'm sorry…"

    “Just shut up about it…"

    “Okay…" Lance crosses over the mess in his room to his bed. “Come sit.” He pats a spot on his bed beside himself.

    I gingerly follow Lance's trail to his bed, sitting down carefully, my eyes downcast, starting at my hands. Slowly, I reach around and unclip my dagger from my belt. Holding in it my lap, I watch the gem in it shine and sparkle. I pass it to Lance with a mumbled, “Keep it until I can have it back…” 

    After a moment's hesitation, Lance takes the knife. 

    “Okay… I'll keep it safe.” It's a silent promise that both of us intend to uphold. “Here, lean against my shoulder." 

    "What?”

    “Lean against my shoulder! You need to calm down and rest, so just lean against my shoulder and go to sleep. I won't hurt you!” Lance flashes a soft smile, his eyes gentle.

    “Okay…” I slowly lean over to lie my head on his shoulder. Lance wraps an arm around my shoulder gently massaging my shoulder. “Sorry about earlier… I was…  _ am _ scared…”

    “Why?” Lance's breath ghosts my ear, his cheek pressing against my head.

    “I don't want to do it again… I don't…”

    “I'll make sure that you won't, don't worry…”

    “Thank you…” I slowly but surely drift off to sleep, curled against Lance's side. It hurts that he has a girlfriend, but I understand. He's still Lance and he's still a great friend. And, I love him regardless. Whether it is platonic or romantic, it doesn't matter. I have him by my side and that's all that matters.


	41. Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by YinS1n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know where to take this nor did I know how to make it Klance. I'm sorry. :/

What's going on..? Why am I so dizzy? Everything aches… My stomach… My head… I can't force my bones to move… My joints don't dare bend… I can't… I won't… Why does everything hurt..? Why can't I find it in myself to move..? 

    The door opens and I see Shiro enter. His eyes light up in concern. He must say something, but I can't focus on it. A cold hand touches my forehead but I don't remember when he got close enough to touch me. 

    “Unnnh…” The mumble is horrible for my head, but I don't care enough to stop trying to mutter out a noise. I feel something run from my shoulder to my hip, but when I turn my head to see what it was, I find nothing.

    “No… plea’… ma'e it stohp…”

    “Did you stop taking your medication? Keith, answer me! Did you stop-” 

    I don't hear the rest of what he says due to something overcoming all my senses. 

 

“Hey, buddy…” The voice travels to me as soon as i wake. It's calm, familiar…  _ Shiro _ … 

    “her… oh..?" The slur was supposed to be his name, but it came out all wrong. Where am I..? 

    “You're in the hospital Keith. Do you remember what day it is?” Shiro's hand is holding my own, I notice. His is so nice and warm - grounding.

     "Mond… ay…" 

    “Yeah, that's right… Why don't you rest for now? We can talk when you're better.”

    “Mmkay…”

 

“Keith's schizophrenic, and he just… dropped his medication for some reason. I'm not going to talk to him until he's better, though,” Shiro explains, his steely eyes staring a hole through the table. The people and said table seem to hold their breath.

    “I supplied him with medication while we were in space. Was it but enough?” Coran tries to meet Shiro's eyes but the leader in question doesn't look up.

    Shaking his head, Shiro sighs. “No. He had plenty of pills, that I know of. I really don't know why he would stop taking them… But, I'm going to try and find someone who could put him through therapy, again.”

    Hunk seems to perk up slightly at Shiro's last statement. “My aunt is a therapist that deals with all kinds of mental disorders. She may be able to help.”

    "Yeah. She really helped my brother through his depression,” Lance inserts with a faint smile.

    "I'll look into it." Shiro's voice is an unsure mumble. 

    “Just make sure he knows we're here for him," Pidge chips. Everyone else says their agreements.

    Smiling, Shiro meets the others’ gazes. “I will, don't worry." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2019!!! :D
> 
> Regarding the BNHA Angst Fic-  
> I've been working on the first charter a LOT!!! It's going to be about 10k words and it will be Hurt Bakugou (I love him so y'all know what that means! ;D) and Todoroki is going to comfort him. Can't wait to share it!!!!
> 
> EDIT: Should I make Bakugou trans (FTM) in the first chapter? It would only be referenced a little bit. Simply "Since I realized I was trans, there have been worse" then Todoroki would just say something like "I didn't know you were trans thank you for telling me". That's it but there would be a little bit more and it would be written better.


	42. -Sorry-

I'm sorry to say that I don't want to continue this book.

 

For the past few weeks, all I've been saying is, "Get to chapter 50 then stop," but I can't even do that. Not happily, at least... So I'm not taking requests or finishing the ones I was given. Below, I'm going to be adding the prompts I was given and that will be it. I'll also add the outlines/what I did write on them, but I probably won't continue them. I'm sorry everyone, but I have other origional stories that i want to work on and I can't worry about both at once. Sorry everyone! Thank you for sticking with me while I wrote these. :)

 

 

 

Keith is a galra slave and is saved when he's on the brink of death

Tears fall down my cheeks as the thumbs in my mouth run across my canines. 

    “Curious…” The galran mage hums to himself. His fingers keep my mouth pried open against my wishes. 

    “Take him to the cells when I'm done…” The mage draws a hand back to retrieve something from a satchel. A metal bar and straps comes into view. It doesn't cross my ten year old mind what it's used for until the bar is shoved behind my canines and the straps tightened behind my head. I cry out, trying to fight against the hold on my arms and legs. The effort is futile and only leads to a painful stab to my ribs from the guard to my right.

    I can't contain the sharp whine of pain that escapes my throat. That's when everything is launched into darkness. A sharp pain erupts from the back of my neck, then I collapse.

 

~~~~~

 

The ship is dark when we enter. As with all Galra ships we've been investigating as of late, it's abandoned and powerless. Recently too, if the boot marks are anything to go by. Not too recently that we passed them on our way, but recent enough to warrant some caution.

    As we float through the halls, not a sound is heard aside from the creaking and groaning of the ship as the metal plates are disturbed and settle. Pidge suddenly stops in place and turns to a door to her right. When I turn back, she's staring into a room as though she's trying to see through the dark to something within. When she starts to approach closer, I gently tug Shiro's arm to get his attention. Hunk stops by my side, watching Pidge closely. We all watch on silence.

    Pidge jets a couple feet closer before stopping with a hand on the door's shining metal surface. Pulling herself up to see into the room better, Pidge peers into the room through a small, opened hatch. 

    Silence… calm, judging silence.

    “There's someone in there…” Pidge steps back and draws her bayard. I watch intently as she stabs the door right at the opening. Prying it open far enough, Pidge calls us to her side to help open it completely. I grab a part of the open door, pulling it back as far as I can until Hunk joins me. Together, we open up the doorway enough to pass through into the cell. 

    Shiro passes through, first. I follow at Shiro's heels, searching the cell for a couple seconds before flicking my light on. The sickly creature on the floor recoils, obviously affected by the light.

  
  
  
  
  


3rd person POV fic with Keith, lance talking about their scars (Klance) (Physical and mental) after the war

The song “flaws” by bastille “All of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid down one by one”

  
  
  
  
  


Lance and Keith are captured by whoever (Galrans, space pirates, bounty hunters ect) and Lance pisses one of them off but instead of beating Lance up they make him watch as they beat Keith up and then leave him bleeding out while all Lane can do is try and keep him alive until the others save them   
Klance

Not Gonna Die by Skillet please

  
  
  
  
  


"Astronaut" by simple plan where Keith is just feeling really lonely while thinking that there is no one on earth that misses him

  
  
  
  
  


Can you make one where Keith lives with his mom, dad, and dad's brother? Keith's family support him for coming out as gay and dating the most popular boy, Lance. But his uncle is an alcoholic and abusive to him, he beats, yells, and threatens Keith for being gay. Keith got depression, anxiety, and slight PTSD from his uncle

Start with Keith's uncle moving in when Keith's fifteen. Skip to senior year when Keith and Lance get together (have fluffy scenes between them.) Next, Keith tells his parents that he's gay in a letter to them. His uncle finds the note and secretly abuses Keith when his parents aren't home (they have busy jobs and aren't home too often/ until early morning). Keith eventually comes crying to Lance after he was cut by his uncle with a pocket knife. Lance comforts Keith through it and his mother helps tend to Keith's wound. Keith stays the night over at Lance's and can't sleep that night. He gets a phone call early in the morning from his dad who's worried sick. The next day, Lance and Keith come to Keith's house and tell Keith's parents about the abuse. Immediately after, Keith's parents kick Keith's uncle out and file a restraining order. Keith begins therapy and gets better.

If I still need it; 

    Maybe have a scene where Keith's uncle shows his face when Keith and Lance are on a date (maybe starts to approach them). Keith almost has a panic attack, but Lance takes Keith away immediately and calls Shiro to pick them up and take Keith home where they call Keith's parents and they all comfort Keith and watch a movie to calm down.

 

 

 

 

This is CharacterCorner signing off.


	43. -Information About Continuing-

If you are interested in continuing this by finishing this requests and maybe taking your own, give me an example of your writing in the comments. I will wait a week to decide who I want to take on my works, and they will have my permission to take these prompts are make them their own, fulfill them and publish them on there own accord. Next week, I will post the last chapter of this fic saying who the next author of Maelstrom is. See you all next week! :)


	44. -Contest Winner-

I'm happy to announce that NatureTree is the new author of Maelstrom!

Below are the submissions! 

* * *

 

**_YINS1N_ **

Keith's home life is anything, but normal. His stepfather abuses him and his sister, Acxa, his mother is trying to divorce him, but his so-called "father" threatens her that he'll kill Keith, Acxa, and her. School is the place where Keith and his sister can escape their "father". Acxa has lots of friends, while Keith pushes anyone away from him since he thinks that they'll leave him all alone. Acxa tries to introduce Keith to her friends but runs away before he can see them. One of Acxa's friends, Hunk, wants to introduce himself normally, so he doesn't scare him. After about a week of talking to Keith Hunk introduces Keith to the rest of his friends. One catches his eyes. A tall, Cuban boy with ocean blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. Keith's face turns red when he sees him. Lance. Lance is the name of the handsome boy that he met. Acxa and their mother knows that he is gay, however, his "father" hates them. When he's drunk he'll rant about how evil gay people are and that he's going to kill every single one of them. After a few months of talking to everyone (mostly Lance), he started to open up about the abuse that he, Acxa, and their mother would have to deal with every day by the man that is his stepfather. Everyone was shocked by the awful details that he explained the abuse. After that Keith and Lance started to talk and hang out more, both of them found out that they have feelings for each other. One day they both confessed their feelings and started dating. But when Keith's stepfather found out he was beyond furious. He turned all the abuse towards Keith for "not following God's way". Bruises after bruises. Tear after tear. Pain after pain. Keith's health started to decline, refusing to eat, barely sleeping and self-harming. One day he woke up in a hospital bed. Bandages wrapped around his arms and tubes inserted in him. Finding out that his stepfather is arrested and having his family and friends relieved that Keith's alive is something that will have Keith motivated to get better.

 

_ The concept is good and I really like it, but it felt very cut and dry. The “then this happened" style of writing makes it sound bland and almost like you're just writing words as they come to you rather than having a set plan. You need your sentences to flow more, having some that are longer and some that are shorter while still sounding good together. Overall, I really like it, especially how it ended with a “and the story has yet to end" feel! :) _

  
  
  
  
  


**_NATURETREE_ **

His life had been normal, you see. He had his foster sister Allura and his foster parents Alfor and Ariane. He had school, and he had what he supposes could be called acquaintances. He had homework to do. But when then everything went downhill. He started having panic attacks. First it was just a few times a month, then it became two times a week and then it became regularly. One panic attack almost everyday. For Keith it was exhausting, everytime he came home he went directly to his room, which wasn't unusual but Keith had always done good in school and therefore when they got his grades back, they were worried. They first then really noticed his weird behaviour. How he flinched whenever someone touched him, or how he always avoided too loud noises, or how whenever they ate anything meat related Keith would gag, sometimes even throw up. They contacted a doctor as fast as they could, but there were nothing wrong with his health. Then they talked to a psychologist and after a few meetings and questions he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome. His life had been normal. Now his foster parents won't leave him alone.

 

_ I enjoyed reading this one and was really interested when you started describing Keith flinching away and about how meat made him gag! I love how you ended with the same sentence you started with but added to it; it made it sound really well rounded! One of the issues was the spelling, but that can be easily fixed! ^^ _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the more time I have now, I'll be drawing and doing more digital art! Check it out at si_fi_disaster on Instagram! I accept dms :)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/si_fi_disaster/

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!!! ;3
> 
>  
> 
> ***REQUESTS***  
> Include the point of view ((First, Third, Third omniscient)) *I'm not doing second*  
> Include the angst you'd like. ((Example; I would like a story where Keith almost kills himself)) *I would prefer if you're specific. IE, Keith drowns*
> 
>  
> 
> If you want-  
> Include a ship you would like me to hint at. ((Examples; Canon Klance, Keith pinning over Shiro, Broken Up-Kidge))  
> Include a song for me to use the lyrics. ((Example; Missing You by All Time Low)) *Please state the lyrics you would like to be used. IE, "Grit your teeth, pull your hair, paint the walls black and scream."*  
> Include an AU. ((Examples; SuperHero, High School, College))
> 
>  
> 
> ((Include anything else you find important))


End file.
